In Kimono
by TFKK
Summary: Somehow inside their hearts, they knew it was only their first encounter, knew they would meet again, knew that the other one was something special. Set In old Japan, where people still use kimono and hakama as an everyday cloth. ReixMinako.
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters inside this fic aren't mine.

* * *

**First Encounter**

It begun in Kyoto, Gion to be precisely, when her father introduced her to an owner of an old okiya.

Okiya is the boarding house a maiko or geisha lives in during the length of her contract. The boarding house normally pays all expenses, including kimono and training. There may be more than one geisha or maiko living in an okiya at any given point in time.

Gion is a district in Kyoto, famous for its geisha, an amazing spot that contain a very thick culture of Japan. For many streets in there, there is one street that attracted most people. It was Hanamikoji Street. Known for the best geisha women in evening party. Hanamikoji was full of okiya.

"Gei" means arts or performance in Japanese. "Sha" mean people. Geisha are professional hostesses who entertain guests through various performing arts. Geisha girls and women are not ordinary hostesses and are not prostitutes. Geisha girls and women are trained in a number of traditional skills; Japanese ancient dance, singing, playing instruments (a three stringed instrument called shamisen is an essential instrument), flower arrangement, wearing kimono, tea ceremony, calligraphy, conversation, alcohol serving manners, and more. Geisha girls and women are talented Japanese women who patiently go through extensive training. Maiko is a geisha apprentice.

At that time, the streets were still dusty. Roofs had curves at the tip of it and all had the same color, black. People were more to using lampions instead of lamps attached in their houses. Busy people were walking in the road. Houses were inch away from each other and every house had trees on their garden. Not like in Europe, where people were using horse drawn or chaise to traveling, Japanese people were using pedicab (Kind of horse drawn but using human to move it.). And there was still a few cars being used. Usually only rich people using cars.

Among the crowded streets where people was still using kimono and hakama for everyday clothes, there she was, standing with her father on her left side.

Young Aino Minako had golden blonde hair and blue bright eyes, which was not common in Japan. She was too busy thinking why her father took her there to realized that people around her turning their heads to watch this uniqueness when they see a 9 years old girl bouncing on the dusty path, dangling on her fathers right arm.

Her father was a success businessman. He owned a fabric industry. When he was 22, he was married with a beautiful European young woman, Minako's mother. First met, he only thought that she had this persona of beauty and strong will person that resulted a bond within the two. Marriage. At the age of 24, Minako was born.

The little newborn baby inherited all her mother's beauty.

He was rich, had a devoted wife, and a lovely daughter. Everyday was a new day for him to explore, to give a new presents to his family, simply to enjoy life. He had everything that a man wants. He couldn't be happier than ever in his life.

He was used to be happy.

Now his beloved wife was long gone. After long suffering from her illness she left old Aino with their love seed. He dropped down and lost all his passion to keep living, his fabric industry was long bankrupt because of his carelessness. He stuck up being a heavy drunker, but still taking care of his children. Day by day Minako grew up, she more becoming like her mother, this scared him. Financial problems started to bother him at one point. He was missing his wife so much, and couldn't stop starring at Minako. Eventually, he couldn't bear to see his children resembling his lost wife.

So after contemplated in a quite some time, he decided that it was the best for him to let go of his only child.

They stopped in front of a big house. It looked a liitle bit dirty and the grass wasn't cut properly. Minako looked up to her father with questioning eyes, wondering why they stopped and why was her father looked so sad. Those brown eyes were stormy not like when her mother was around. His shoulder bent a bit, like he had a big burden that he must carried all the time.

He went to his knees, and for the first time young Minako saw her father cry.

"I'm sorry Minako, but I have to do this." Her father bit his lower lip, and stroke gently Minako's hair.

"Do what Otou san?" the blonde little girl titled her head to her side, both of her hands was busy stroking back her father's hair.

He didn't answer. He just hugged her tight. One last hug that Minako couldn't forget for the rest of her own life. Once she was old enough, she was understand, that day, her father sold her to an okiya. To be a geisha.

-rm-

"Ojou sama!" A girl in the age of 14 took a quick steps as she approached her mistress. But the one who been called, didn't look at her, she just simply walking with haste, her chin was up in arrogant manner, and she pretended like she didn't hear the girl. The girl sighed in desperation. Her mistress could be too persistent sometimes.

"Ojou sama!" Again she called. It was already evening in Gion, and it's near winter, her 'ojou Sama' didn't wear any coat, and her kimono was too thin to provide some warmth for her body. Houses glowed in yellow, illuminating from the lampions. Geisha and Maiko was starting to filled the road. Some was chatting, some walking, they were about to go to some banquet private party, or maybe some other okiya to hostess.

She was ducking people around, trying to catch up with her ojou Sama. Finally the one she has been calling since dawn stopped walking.

"Ojou Sama," She breathed heavily. "Hino san should be okay, it must be cold for you without any coat, please go home." The girl almost pleaded.

With a killing look a raven-haired girl, the one who had been called ojou Sama, starred at her.

"And leave that idiot drunk till he can't move?" The one she was referred to was her father. A famous aristocrats these days. Her Ojou Sama was his only daughter.

After her mother died she had been spending her day in the shrine. Hikawa temple. The shrine that had been given from generation to generation on Hino's family. Later on she inherited the shrine, because her father left it to her care, and chose to collect and hunt kimonos all over Japan. When she was 17, which is now, she decided to live in the shrine. Her father lives in the other part of Kyoto, but often visits Gion to seek some 'relaxation.' That was what he says.

Hino Rei, the daughter of Hino the aristocrats was a priestess.

Although Gion was famous because of its geisha, but okiya usually located near a shrine. Hikawa shrine was one of the biggest shrine all over Gion, with many okiya in its surroundings.

"No, of course not. I shall send someone to pick Hino san up later, please ojou Sama, go home." She pleaded, putting a thick fur coat to her shoulder.

"Now, I have the coat you don't have any reason to hold me back. You go home, I'll find him." She declared and leave the smaller girl alone in the road.

"Ojou sama?!" She called for the last time, watching her back slowly blended with other people in the road.

There, under the illuminated lights of red lampions, she found her father. It was a big inn. Always rented for some private banquet parties like this one. Aristocrats, politicians, militarist, success businessmen, Gion was quite full for rich men lurking around. She knew she wasn't suppose to be in here. Her father would hit her if he saw here, which he wouldn't do because he usually was too drunk to recognize her. It was the 7th time of the week, her father visits Gion and always ended up with nasty headache in the morning. It would disturb her chores on the shrines. She was through with it. Today she was going to brought her father before he was too drunk.

She slide the door, and entered the inn without permission. The owner of the inn, Kotori San, made a shock gasp when she saw her. Female family member wasn't normally attended the party. Women do chores on house, and men do business.

"Hino Sama, what are you doing here?"

Sure everyone who knows her refers her as Hino "Sama" because of her status as a high priestess.

"I'm taking my father home." She said coldly, searching the particular room where the banquet party was held.

"Wait, Hino sama!" Kotori San called desperately, but she had already gone. She went into the room, luckily no one saw her because she was entering the room from the back door, and a young maiko was about to perform a dance so they attention was fully fixed by the maiko.

She approached her father, knowing that her father was a heavy drinker, and probably had been drunk before she could reach the door she spotted him as soon as she stepped to the room. Her father wore a suit, black suit in western style, sitting in the corner of the room, and yes, his face was already red.

"Father!" She hissed to his ear.

"Whaaat? The best part doesn't even start yeet." He patted the seat beside him.

"Minako is going to perform." He chuckled and hiccupped.

He had clearly been drunk. His mouth had this smell of alcohol. She sighed. Before she could do anything the light of the room went dim. People started applauding. Rei sat on the tatami floor, right beside his father and the other men and geishas.

A young woman went to the room. Quick steps, those feet were wearing a pair of white socks. The light was too dim, she had to narrow her eyes to see the particular maiko her father talk about just recently.

At first she couldn't see her face. Because the maiko hid her face behind the fan. She held the fan, two fans in front of her face, then with gentle first tone of the shamisen the fans parted, revealing the face.

A burst of unknown feeling filled her heart. A young girl, Aino Minako had blossomed to a young maiko. Minako had a golden blonde hair, wore up in decorated hairpins and silver comb. Flower dangling on her hair. Never she saw such a rare beauty like that. Framed her white face perfectly. Rei dragged her eyes from the Maiko's hair to her lips. Her lips were deep red, wet, and opened just a bit, making it even more sensual to watch at. Her back part of kimono revealing a quiet space of her shoulder and bare back, the thin curves from the crook of her neck to her shoulder pictures the rest of her body in her viewer wildest imagination. It was bare, white creamy skin, begging, inviting to be touched. Her neck was long, and bare, without anything to cover it up and no necklace, just bare, leaving eyes to enjoy it.

The heir of Hino, was watching her moving, playing with the fan in the air in gentle gestures. The music provided from the shamisen match perfectly with her move. Her kimono, was red blood with golden flowers in the long sleeve, almost touch the ground, even when she held her arms up. And grass filled the upper chest part, as well as the sun, mountain, and blue colored indicated the sky. It was a beautiful kimono being wore by a stunning girl. She just took a glimpse of her wrist, a bit of her white delicate hands, but it took so much for the young priestess to didn't let herself went mad.

Her collarbone was shown, a little bit of cleavages tempting for every looker. She never seen such a smooth skin, so much well taken care skin. It was her charm that flooded within the room, made everyone drunk at her sight, demanded to have more attentions as she started to circle the room. Creating a hallucination as she swaying her body and playing with her fans.

Now the young priestess was on the edge of her calm attitude, knowing fully that if she stayed there for a little longer she might had drooled like an Idiot. Just like everyone in the room.

Just a brief contact of eye, oh how she was so wrong to dared the Maiko to see her eyes. They were blue, deep bright, rich of seduction. She felt her, dominating the room, teasing, approaching. And her eyes couldn't let go. She locked inside. Trapped.

-rm-

Minako knew she looked so intimidating for the other Maiko in the room, even full bloom Geisha were looking at her in awe. Both men and women would kneel in her feet. Minako's father knew it when he sold her to the okiya. When she entered the room, most of the people turning their heads to see her. Except for one.

_Who is she?_

The dim light made it hard to see. She didn't look like a maiko, because she didn't use any white make up on her face, her hair wore up only in the simple bun. Maybe she was a senior geisha, but no, she never saw her before. Geisha and Maiko generally know each other. The one she had been watching about sat beside the handsome old aristocrat, but Minako's attention was only for the rude onlooker.

She sat on noble manners. Looking straight and slightly looked like she was irritated by something. Her jaw line tightened when she poked slightly to her seat companion. Minako kept stealing glances behind her fan, curious to see more. Then the light brightened, she made a small squeal when she was her intense gaze stabbed her. Her eyes. Amethyst eyes. Not like the other Japanese girl at that time. They were fierce. Determined.

She was beautiful, in her own unique aura. It was spreading and contaminating her thoughts in such speed. Men never gave her such raging hormones like she was doing to her. It was her exotic beauty, the way she starred at Minako, making her feel like the raven-haired girl was groping her. Thank Kami she learned how to be elegant in years so she knew how to maintain her attitude.

Just when it was the part of the dancing she had to stand in font of the stranger, she wanted to take full advantage, she bent low, knowing that her chest was visible to the owner of amethyst eyes. Those eyes looked widened just a bit, and calmed again. A slight of disappointment crept underneath, but Minako held her pride and continuing her dance.

She would get her later.

Applause exploded in the room after the dance was over. The raven-haired girl breathing heavily, she unconsciously held her breath that time. It was a shame. She was a maiden, priestess. How could she lose her dignity only in a single glimpse of the blonde Maiko?

"Ha Rei, you should look at yourself." Her father loud voice cleared her mind. Silently she cursed and brought her hands to her father shoulder.

"We should go Otou San, you drink enough." People hadn't recognize her as Hino's daughter, and she didn't want to risk anything by staying a while longer. Her heart pace was fast enough to made her felt a little panic.

"Don't be so hurry, stay a little bit longer." A melodic voice danced in Rei's ears. She knew who was the owner without looking.

Someone brushed over her right side. Minako sat down besides her, giggling as she saw the irritated look on Rei's face. In other point Hino San look very happy as she poured more sake to his cup. She took the kettle and bent, accidentally pressed her body to Rei, who almost blushed but somehow maintain her boiling blood down. She swore she could hear hissed sounds when their body came in contact.

"Ara, I'm really sorry.. hmm.." Minako didn't know her name. Rei still half in trance, her ears perked up when she heard Minako rolled her tongue sensually as she said "ara", but then quickly came back to real world when she saw the blonde smiled knowingly. She introduced herself as a part of polite manner. "Hino Rei." The young priestess bowed. "Minako." The blonde bowed back.

Now geisha at that time didn't have any last name, so they were only using their first name.

Hino, that was the aristocrat's name. Minako mentally touched her own chin, indicating that she was thinking. So she assumed that this Hino girl was that Hino's daughter. She mentally pointed to Rei then to the drunken man

This was really getting Rei nowhere. Minako looked so dangerous with those glowing eyes, it was she had some ulterior motive or something. She had to get out. Her mind alerted her to not getting too close to the Maiko. Somehow the blonde made her knees weak, not that she didn't like it, but she wasn't supposed to like it!

"I'm sorry but we should really get going." Rei bowed again, this time she didn't wait for answer. She brought her father up, supporting his body with her shoulder and walk away. Leaving the young maiko with loud chatter of party behind.

Somehow deep down inside both girls hearts, they knew it was only their first encounter, knew they would meet again, knew that the other one was something special.

* * *

Author's note: 

Okay, I edited it a bit. Maybe there are still some errors, please bear with me.

I put a little more explanation for those who doesn't know about geisha and things related to it.

I did a little research to write this. But I'm not satisfied, and I'm a really lazy person. Writer's block come, even when I'm typing this up. If you find any error, or want to give some advise, suggestions, feel free to review, or email me. And oh yeah, please don't flame me.

Rei and Minako are both 17 in this story.

Later chapters contains mild languange, nudiry, and involved (cough) love making (cough).

I'm currently creating ideas inside my mind. Until then, bye!


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon character belongs to Naoko Takeuchi sama. I'm just borrowing in the name  
of fan.

* * *

**Feelings**

Hikawa shrine, was a large building for Shinto religion from Gion to pray. It consisted of three main building, the left side was the main shrine, is the place where the spirit of deity is enshrined. The right side was the place for visitors to offer prayer, and the last was the building between the two, the hall of offerings.

For special holy ceremony there was a stage for any Shinto ceremonial dance held on the right side of the shrine. There was also a temizuya, a place to purify the visitors by washing mouth and hand before worshiping and offer prayers in the left side of the shrine. In the middle of the front garden of Hikawa Shrine there was a big old tree, not very tall, people could reach up easily to the branch. This is a special tree for visitor to put a wish that they write on the paper and tied it to the branch. The tree full of papers instead of leaves, creating hallucination as people watch it from afar as tree that has white leaves.

Hino's residence was right behind the main building of Hikawa shrine.

It was late at night when Rei finally got home. She couldn't be mistaken the blonde eyes were watching her intensely as she stepped outside the banquet party, for her as a priestess could sense something like that. They were piercing, haunting, like eagle watching it's prey, and it didn't let go until Rei completely left the inn with Kotori san calling her over and over again which she ignored completely, because her mind only focused on one thing, Minako. She oddly _liked_ the feeling of being watched by the blonde maiko, but the raven haired girl shrugged it off and continued her pace to leave the party at once.

Balancing her father with her own body in the dim light of paper lanterns on the road wasn't an easy task to do, let alone her thoughts are still drifting back to the blonde maiko.

"Why you are so red, eh Reii?" Hino San asked with smirk on his face. His eyes half closed and he could barely lifted his face to faced his daughter.

"Urusai old man." Rei dragged him faster with all her legs could, trying to avoid every person that knows her in the road.

True that she dislikes her father sometimes, and they often argue, but she still love him. It seemed like a long, long time ago when she saw her father kneeled in front of his wife grave. Rei recalled seeing him sat there in silence with blank eyes, drowning in nostalgic. He didn't sob, but she saw some tears crawling down his cheeks. He mourned in his own thoughts, for losing half of his soul. Since that her father left the Shrine, said that he want to hunt kimonos and gave Rei all he had, along with the huge responsibility she had to carry around. And after he became successful enough, he came back to Kyoto and builds a kimono's gallery, a big one. Rei didn't mind to running the Shrine, she desired to be a Shinto Priestess since she was still a kid. Practically it was all because of her father that she was able to be like this. And she was thankful of it, she didn't regret everything that had happened between her and her father, where they become quite distant from each other, but still she knew deep down that her father cares for her.

Anyway, back to Rei. When her left leg touched the first stair to Hikawa Shrine, two of the mikos hurried down and took the aristocrat from her hands. One of them sighed in relief when they saw her 'ojou sama' was finally coming back home.

Miko are priestess apprentice, they work in the shrine, helping out the priestess in charge for everything the priestess needs, for example, do chores, and etc. Only female apprentice called miko.

"Ojou Sama, please take some rest, you must be tired" One of the miko suggested.

Rei just nodded and leave the three of them together, heading for her own bedroom in fatigue. Grateful that she finally arrived and trying to get over the faint scent from Minako's scent on her senses. She didn't understand how the blonde took vital damages to her brain so much that she exhausted herself just for keeping her out of Rei's mind. She was too much for her.

What was so special about the maiko? Was it her hair? She shivered when she remembered the other girl's hair. The golden like hair Rei had never before seen that flew perfectly in tight bun, or the deep blue eyes that contains a lot of feelings inside, which a moment ago was ravishing her with unreadable gaze. Or anything about her physical beauty?

Rei placed her forehead on her fingers. Massaging her own temple and breathed hard.

She almost lost her control, she wanted so much to touch her hair, to feel what was it like if it touch her flesh. To inhale more of her scent, just when the maiko poured the tea for her father, Rei went blank to the moment of trance when she felt the fabric of the red kimono which was wore by the maiko touched hers. She slammed the door to her bedroom, the thud sound woke her up in instant. Again, she let herself fell to the pool full of Minako. Minako this, Minako that.

_Stop._ She commanded herself

An image of Minako flashing through and she was hearing her own mind laughing madly at her.

_STOP_.

And it stopped. She sighed, thankful for her mind that cleared bit enough to let herself regain some sagacity.

Rei threw herself to the futon, a mattress which Japanese used as a bed. after changed to sleep attire, a white sleeping kimono that looks likes a night robe. It made from a thin fabrics and one could see what was inside the cloth if they pay a little attention to it.

Just as her head touched the pillow someone slide the door open loudly, making the young priestess startled.

"Hino Rei." Rei saw an illuminated figure entering the dim bed room with quick steps. The figure called her softly as it made a way to the raven-haired girl. She was blinded by the light coming from the lampion outside of the room so she couldn't see who it was. That aura, that persona, Rei almost choked in disbelief. The figure towering her weak senses and she was too tired to think for anything.

Something whispered in her mind that she should just accept everything that was going to happen, to give in, but no, Rei wouldn't do that. Someone screamed loudly like a wild siren in her mind that she should wake up, and another soothingly lullaby her to continue to sleep.

Before she could respond or do anything, Minako sat on top of her.

The young priestess gasped, surprised, her heart race so fast that she could hear the beat of uncontrollably rhythm in her own ears. She tried to pull away but her body couldn't move, then she tried to scream but again the mouth won't obey. Her throat was dry, the sleepiness was just died in instance as the impromptu scene taken over.

Minako had changed her cloth to the under layer of kimono, the red one, the _very_ thin one. And it a bit loose on the section of her thigh area, showing her beautiful long legs and skin, curvy, creamy white. While her hair wasn't wore up like it had earlier. Her golden blonde locks falling to her sides, brushing the priestess face and shoulder, framing both of their faces in consuming gaze.

'_What is happening here??_' She was too confused to react. When she tried several times to talk all she could voice about was a small groan.

The amused look on Minako's face formed some feeling that she couldn't recognize in the pit of her stomach. "I found you…" Minako said mischievously with a smile on her face. She pressed her index finger to Rei's lower lips. Pressing the soft flesh lightly and trailing the firm line with soft caresses.

Minako leaned close, close enough for their nose to touch each other but not too close for their lips to brushed. "What is it Rei? Looks like you want to say something." She whispered on her ear. Rei squirm when she felt Minako's other hand rummaged through the fabric of her white kimono. The maiko pulled away and next thing she chuckled, "Oh right you can't talk," She eyed Rei's hopeless motion with a smile forming on the tip of her lips. "and you can't move. Do you Rei?" She covered her mouth while she laughed some more.

'_What? She knows?'_ The girl underneath widened her eyes. _This is insane_!!

Like reading her mind the blonde said. "Well let just say, I.. uh.. put a little treatment to you, which of course without informed you first."

The maiko put one hand of Rei's face and tenderly tracing her finger on the smooth skin, and the left hand went further down to Rei kimono, undressing her slowly without losing eye contact with the raven haired girl, who looked stress enough.

"Do you think," She said as she pulled the kimono, "I would let you go that easily?" Minako's voice dropped low as the fabric fell to each side of her body.

Rei took a sharp intake of breath when Minako's hand touched her bare stomach. She rubbed the flesh with her palm, touching everything she could touch, giggling when she heard Rei couldn't hold back moans.

"You are beautiful." The maiko murmured and placed her left hand to her thigh. Rei watched the hand pressed hard on it, then Minako paused, she leaned over the paralyzed girl, kissing her roughly on the lips, nibbling at her lower lip and pulling away abruptly, leaving the other girl out of breath. The priestess could still feel the other girl's lips on her when Minako finished kissing her. Both breathed raggedly in lust atmosphere.

"Now.." Minako playfully squeezed Rei's left thigh. "Spread." She pushed the priestess leg, made her wide open. Rei was helpless, and could only watching Minako's action through her amethyst eyes.

Their eyes lock, without losing Rei's eyes, Minako smiled and she leaned over, closer, and closer to her center.

Rei gasped loudly, her palms grip tight to the blanket. Her heart still beat furiously, her kimono still on. The door wasn't open. There was no Minako in sight. The room was dark, no light was on.

She must have fallen asleep and misinterpreted her dream as reality.

_It was just a dream, just a dream._ She chanted while her brain replayed the scene over and over again although she was trying so hard not to think about it, to think that she actually like it.

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling her body burn with the sensation that slowly faded away.

_It felt so real. _She gulped.

"Fuck it!!" Rei buried her face inside the blanket.

_rm_

Japan used to utilize isolation politic as its government system. The isolation politic was meant for foreigner to not enter Japan in any cost, this caused Japan people itself couldn't exit the country. At 1854, the Americans successfully annulled the system and compelled a treaty that acceded foreigner to enter Japan. Plus, back then, things between the ally and Japan wasn't going along well.

It already years ago but old habit dies hard. Young Minako was one of the victims of bullying by the other kids her age at that time, it was caused by her characteristic as a blonde and blue eyes, indicating that she was a western, or at least half western.

At the age of 9, when she was being sold by her father, he had to do house chores as a servant, not that was anomalous, every girl that was becoming a geisha must pass this phase.

That time the young girl always cries herself to sleep, for not understanding why her father did what he did to the little girl, for being left alone in the place she couldn't understand. Girls that working with her at the okiya were calling her a 'gaijin', which mean a foreigner. But it could mean like an insult for foreign people.

Her Okiya, was lived by two fully grown geisha and one maiko, not including the underage girl that work there. Minako had to serve for those three people at any time they needed the little girl. So everyday she wash clothes, preparing meals, cleaned up the room, tidy up the storehouse, and other chores, more over she had to attend art classes that she dislike. Trying to escape was a wrong decision. The owner of the okiya was paying for founding her, it wasn't long before the police caught her and brought her back to the okiya. She didn't want to be a geisha. She didn't feel to drink sake and wake up at noon like other geisha, or to dress in such a beautiful kimono, she just want to live happily, like she was used to do, when her parents still beside her. She stopped her praying to the temple, because she thought it was useless. Everything was hell for the little girl. Until one day, her life starts to change.

She was at the age of 11, at one night when one of her senior Geisha forgot to bring her shamisen. Grumbling and complaining to herself, Minako ran the road to the restaurant where her senior was, in haste, knowing if she late, there will be a punishment for her. When she finally arrived she knocked the door several times, a woman was sliding the door open. Minako was asking her politely to give the shamisen to her senior, then the woman took the shamisen from her hand. She heard laughter behind the woman. Minako took a glance; turn her head slightly to see the view inside, the very first time she saw a geisha banquet party.

Men in suit, rich men, that has dominance in Japan fixed their attention on one geisha, sure there were some other geisha but she could only see her. The graceful woman sat beside the half drunk man that wore a very expensive looking suit. The geisha poured the sake, with such a manner that the man blushed so hard, everyone couldn't take their eyes off her. The way she laugh, talk, move, everything she did was flawless. It was like there was only one geisha in that room. The captivation brought the realization hit her mind. She could be like her, like the geisha, no one will ever call her a gaijin anymore if she had such a charm. She wanted attention, demanding more power to eject the bullies, to win her life one more time.

Since that young Aino Minako studied harder than everyone else in the class. She was taking practices inside her small room by the end of the corridor every night. Praying that someday she would make them see that she was worth it.

_I'm worth it._ She said to herself.

Years and years passed, Minako had learnt how to do things gracefully. She could play the art instruments very well, dance with hypnotizing movement, singing in melodic voice. Soon, after her first debut, she was the very first maiko that had many men who desire her. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her even more known in upper class of Japan community.

She could flirt with any men she wants and make them kneeled before her. She could make a geisha unnoticed by the other men as her presence comes. She was at the center of the attention. But still, she felt it on her back, some people still called her gaijin. It brought dissatisfaction in her heart. She hated her body, for being a blonde and a blue eyed girl, for being different than other people. Minako gave full rein from her stressful state to her job, playing dangerous flirting with her clients but never cross the line. They were just replacements for a hollow that linger in her empty heart. Sadly, none of them could make that hollowness go away. Mostly they just consoling her for a fleeting moment and disappear. But she was desperately searching for that moment to at least feel something, feel some feelings. She wanted so desperately to be the normal little girl that had something to laugh about, to care about, had some friends to play, just like used to.

Hino Rei, a girl, that suddenly popped in her life. Took chaos in her heart and rocked her numb feelings so immensely the other night. One single look, one single touch, and the impact made her heart spilled all she was longing about. For the first time she desired another person, not that she understand that she didn't just desire the other girl, she simply curious why the hell a Hino Rei could brought up so much feelings that buried inside her heart for a very long time.

Minako had only two clues to find the one she desires. One, her name, Hino Rei. Two her father which was her loyal client at the Kotori Inn, could be a very good source to find her. And that was all there is.

The next late morning after the particular night, Minako woke up with a faint smile on her face. The bamboo blinders had a gap that didn't maintain to hold the sunlight from showering the room by its light. She got up slowly, stretching her arm. There was an appointment today but it was on the evening, she had free time until afternoon. She dressed herself in an everyday kimono, not that complicated kimono with many layers in it, just an average one. Her hair half pinned up , half loose, framing her face perfectly. Her eyes caught her own reflection in the mirror.

Blonde hair. She laughed bitterly.

She turned back, facing the door.

_I want to see her._

Minako looked outside the window. Watching people walking down the streets. Her thoughts wondering somewhere else, some place very far from other people.

"Kami sama, I want to see her again." She whispered.

That was the very first time since she stepped in the okiya she said her prayer. Hoping that maybe this time, she had her wish granted.

_rm_

"Ojou sama?" The girl frowned when her mistress didn't answer. It was already late in the afternoon but she didn't wake up yet. The girl was afraid that something might happen to Rei, so she decided to check her on her room.

"Ojou sama?" She called again and knocked the door. No one answered. She gulped. Rei never let anyone enter her privacy, no one. It would be rude to steeped in. She kneeled in front of the door and slides it just a little bit to make a small gap, enough space to peek inside.

There was no Rei in sight.

Unknown to her miko, Rei was sitting firmly in front of the fire, her meditating room behind the shrine. Consulting the god of war, Hachiman.

A shrine only consulting one God, representing the shrine to one protector. In this case, Hikawa shrine was dedicating itself to Hachiman. Different shrine means different God.

She chanted some words, whispering to the soul of fire and begging to the holy God of war for protection and to show some sign due her confusion towards the maiko she met yesterday. Alright the last part was a little bit selfish, for her to begging something personal like that, but she couldn't help her because the images of the dream last night was bugging her like skin stick to our body.

Once again an image of young maiko flashed through.

_Minako_

And that was all she could see,

"What was that? That's all?" She asked loudly to the fire, upset by the fact she couldn't see more. She had too less sleeps yesterday and she didn't like the idea being anxious for all day like this.

"Ojou sama?" Someone called her from the outside of the room with trembled voice.

Rei sighed and cleared her throat before answering the caller. "What is it?"

"Kakyou san is here, miss."

_rm_

He was nervous, today he was standing here. In the front garden of Hikawa shrine, right under the wishing tree. He was going to see her, nothing excite him more than that.

He was a teenager when he saw a raven haired little girl sleeping right in front of the altar of Hachiman, Hikawa Shrine, with dried tears on her pale face. First thing came up to his mind was to comforted the little girl, which was accepted gladly by the miko's father, who later explain why the little girl cried herself to sleep. Rei always had blank amethyst eyes, unreadable gaze, nothing inside. That was he thought before learning that the girl was yearning for love despite her lack social from other people, even the customer that visit the shrine. Passion, accompanied with exotic fierce beauty, growing up with graceful form body and soul that she trained for years affect her appearance today as a lady. The high priestess of Hikawa Shrine.

As later he found out that he fell in love deeply with the girl. And for years trained himself from an average boy to very well build man. Both physically and mentally, the reason was simply to compare the beauty that the priestess had, to be the one that perfect by her side.

He did impress other people to believe that he was the best suitor for the Hino's daughter. He did become a well build man as he wanted to be in the early phase of teenage.

In a very rare occasions he also did successfully make Rei smile. Those were the best moment in his life, never before somebody else except him did that.

Today as he was in his high position on Japan Militarist, completed with his green uniform and stars on his chest, he set his hope high. To see that smile again.

"Kakyou Hasunuma san." The raven haired beauty called him. He quickly put out his hat and held it on his chest with his right hand, that it make him seemed like he saluted the young priestess.

"Rei, no need to be so formal, I told you to just calls me Hasunuma." He smiled his best boyish smile as he examined her look.

Each time he saw her, she always looks a little bit more sophisticated, always looks more beautiful, this time she let her hair fell to her shoulder, passed her shoulder blade. Streamed down the face and long neck. The thick fur coat that he was given her for her 17th birthday was placed firmly on her shoulder.

Rei nodded then stop as she reached the destination. She stood there, in front of the black haired handsome young man, looking at his dark brown eyes.

"Hasunuma san. Welcome back to Gion." Rei bowed.

Hasunuma bowed back.

"Do you want to come inside? Father is present in the shrine." She said to him, tightening the cloak to give her more warmth as the air was very cold that morning. Once again Rei almost never showed him any emotion from that face of hers. He knew she was cold, but she never let it show, she never let her weakness show.

_Someday I make her trust her burden to my shoulder_

"Ryoji san is here?" He asked. Set aside his thought for later.

Rei nodded again and turned around to lead the way for Hasunuma. Her hair brushed his chest as she made the turn. Hasunuma gladly followed the girl and almost bump into her when suddenly Rei came to stop.

"What's wrong?" The black haired man asked.

"Nothing it's just.. my geta string, it broke." She pointed her sandal. Hasunuma laughed and shook his head. Then he kneeled in front of the priestess and firmly took the sandal from Rei's feet. While he carefully tied the string, Rei balanced her body by holding the man's shoulder.

His lips curved into wider smile, but he kept it hidden from the raven haired girl.

_rm_

For quite a long time she saw him and her. Behind the wishing tree, with Rei eyes staring at her with fires burning right through her soul. She saw him smiled at her, looking at her with so much care reflected on both of his eyes, his body language showed his deep interest to the priestess.

She just want to came to the shrine to pray, for a long time she just want to offer the prayer she had forgotten to do for the pass 8 years, she didn't expect that Rei was here, more of it she didn't expect that she would see her with a man.

She held her right hand to her chest to somehow suppress the pain that almost came out of the surface. Who was he? Why was he with her? Why am I feeling this? Many questions paraded along in her suddenly dizzy mind.

She watched her hand rested on his shoulder. Her hair fell to the side of her face as she bent her head low to tore the gaze that they shared. Long silky raven hair that she wished she could touch.

Her throat dry, she felt like she didn't wear enough make up. However she shook the feeling and brought a fake smile to her face. With one intake of breath she called her. "Rei san"

_rm_

Rei felt her, somewhere near the shrine. She never had mistaken her intuition on predicting something. This was her, its her aura, its her presence that much likely carried the very same charm that radiated on her body.

Last night was hell. Last night was heaven. This particular maiko that gave the two of them to her face was there somewhere on the shrine. She was sure.

She made an excuse that she broke the string of her geta. Then when Hasunuma kneeled she immediately searched for the source of the surge of her distraction. There, right behind the wishing tree, as white paper pretended as its leaves, she was staring at her with her blue eyes. The eyes that gave her so much illusion.

She needed support, her hand reached the black haired man shoulder. She bent her head, trying to hide her flushed face as she remembered her dream. Unable to look her at the eyes again. Sweat was forming on the base of her hair.

_She's here_

"Rei san" Rei closed her eyes when she heard the maiko's voice. Oddly enough that she loved how the sound of Rei rolled out from the maiko's mouth.

_rm_

Hasunuma slipped the sandal back to its place. He heard the voice, it called his beloved in her given name.

_Who is it?_ He brought his face up to see the caller.

A girl, with golden blonde hair pinned up although some of it fell to the side of her face and blue eyes. She only looked at one person, and he knew who it was. Rei.

He stood up, patting his trousers to shake up the dust. He smiled politely to the young maiko who apparently didn't recognize that he was there.

Hasunuma cleared his throat and threw a questioning look at Rei, who look at the maiko with trance look on her face.

The militarist felt a rush of excitement as he saw something on Rei's eyes. It became alive, with fire dancing on her amethyst eyes. This was something that he never saw before. Then he realized that she, her beloved, pointed the gaze for another person, that standing behind the wishing tree. The blonde girl. Right at that second his excitement died, replaced by envious feeling that building inside of him.

"Your friend?" He asked, thankfully his voice didn't betray him.

Silence. Rei didn't answer.

"Hasunuma san! My boy!" A man voice broke the tense atmosphere as Hino Ryoji walked out the shrine with open arms. Hasunuma turn his head to face Hino Ryoji, Rei's father.

"Hasunuma san, come inside, come inside!" He gestured the militarist with his hands, hugging him on his shoulder and dragging him to the shrine.

Hasunuma only half heartedly followed the older man. Ryoji stopped when he saw the blonde hair play in the gentle breeze of wind.

"Minako san is that you?" Ryoji asked, narrowing his eyes.

Minako bowed politely and gave him one of her trained smile. "Good Morning Hino san."

The aristocrats bowed back. "Take your time Minako san." And with that he walked towards the shrine.

As soon as Ryoji and Hasunuma disappeared from their sight, Minako closed the wide gap between her and the priestess to just half than one meter from each other.

Rei watched her kneeled to her and took her geta off her feet.

"He tied it wrong." She said, she untied the string with one quick pull and fixing it with quick motion. Years for working in the okiya as a servant before she became a maiko surely made her an expert at these things.

Minako's finger, now it was reality, touched her on her leg. She pulled away when Minako finally slipped her geta back.

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that." Rei said.

Minako got up, ignoring her dusty kimono on the part of her knees.

"So you feel like praying too?" She asked. She breathed too fast. She couldn't think any proper thing to say other than the one that she had just said.

"I'm the priestess here." The raven haired girl took some strands that covered her face behind her ear. The touch still lingered there on her leg, burning.

"Oh."

Slowly but sure, Rei felt Minako once again towering her senses. The way her move, the way she talk, the way she look, everything just was just too much.

"If I may know, who is that hot militarist man?" Minako asked playfully. Hiding her nervous state, noticing that her lower lip a bit trembled as she asked.

Minako waited for answer. Rei hesitated.

"Hasunuma Kakyou. My fiancé."

* * *

Author's note: God thank you to let me finish this chapter. So here it is, chapter two. I hope you all like it. I haven't reread it yet. So feel free to point out all the wrong grammars and spelling. Please bear with me.

I know what scenes that I want, but I haven't found the whole plot yet. So, be patient.

About Hasunuma, I think I need a character to add some more spice to this story. No need to worry. Rei will end up with our beloved Minako.

About 'geta'. It is sandals made from wooden.

Isolation Politic really did happen. I found it in my history book, and gladly use it as a part of my story.

People, If you have some reference site or book that I might find useful for this story please let me know. Your help gladly accepted.

Thank you so much for, CarolinaB, Balticbard, ryoko, Lokiador, Venus Reiko, rune stine, Jyuami, Samuel, royal destiny, seraphydragon (You made me research like crazy about Shinto. It was worth it. thanks), and Krampus. You all make my day and one of my reasons why I continuing this story.


	3. Mermaid

Disclaimer: Rei and Minako are the character from Sailor Moon, which is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's note: So yeah, this is late isn't it. But at least I try to update. I haven't reread it yet. So, yeah, there are some mistakes that for sure. Point those for me, if you want. Enjoy.

* * *

Mermaid

Pain. Throbbing cut deep in her heart.

_Rei has a fiancé_.

Wind blew to them, making the priestess hair made dances in the air as the element playing with it. She watched her face, the pale skin, and the amethyst eyes that didn't look at her as she says she had a fiancé.

_And what were all these feelings about? _Her eyes threatening to let tears poured down. This, she never thought that those simple words could make her feel so at lost.

Minako let out a fake laugh. That she knew so well that it won't help her make the hurtful feelings go away.

_What is she to me?_ She held her right hand near her chest. She grip tight at the front part of her kimono, understand fully that it would crumbled when she let go of it.

_She's not a friend._ Minako, still laughing, watched how the raven-haired girl eyes drift slowly in confused look to her. Minako shook her head, to hide her the pain that formed on her face. _I barely know her._

"Congratulations for your engagement then, Rei san." She heard herself said the sentence with her voice. The voice sounded strange in her ears, because she never meant to say it, she lied, to herself that she was happy for the other girl. She didn't dare to tell the truth, to say that she wanted Hino Rei only for herself, that somehow when she met her at the inn yesterday night she felt something different. Something she yearned about for a long time, maybe something that she was missing about for years and years in long waiting was finally came. Something that she couldn't defines. Her lips closed, into a firm line, holding the cry inside her throat. Just when she think she could finally escape from the boring world to impress people, to make people stop calling her gaijin, it ended before she could do anything to reach it.

Scream, her mental was screaming so loud inside her head, that Rei was so close. That she could hold her there if she wanted to. To feel that she was real, not something she only dreamed about meeting _her_. But her body won't obey, and her rationality told her that it wasn't a good idea.

Minako turned her head away from the priestess. Continuing her struggles to disobeying the command from running to the other girl.

-RM-

"Thank you." Rei answered. She felt hesitate, anxious, and _sad_ in many reasons that she couldn't express well on verbal. She watched her laughing, with wide grin. _There is nothing funny_. But she wanted to laugh too. Laughing at this world. Because everything was so fucking confusing. It was a bad mistake to say it. _Why?_ Because the laughs from the other girl didn't feel sincere. Because the bright aura that held the strengths of energy died just after some seconds she said it. It was strange to say that she actually felt some comforts in Minako's bold aura, seeing it set ablaze high to the sky, as if it wanted to touch the clouds and reached at the surroundings.

She just could offer a polite answer for the maiko, for her sake to not losing her sanity.

Then everything went white. She could've had swore she saw a fleeting turquoise fabric dove to her way. She almost fell but someone hold her firmly in her place.

_Nani?_

She realized then that the blonde had embraced her in a tight lock. Burst of images from the dream last night crept in furious speed inside her head. Now for real her body pressed against the maiko. Their cheeks touched, she could smell the scent from the other girl's hair, could feel her hands on her back. Rei was trying so hard to resist the need to shiver when Minako whispered in a low voice to her left ear.

"Don't move."

Rei was about to pull away but Minako still holding her in place.

"Please..."She whispered again. Her head was resting on Rei's shoulder. The priestess heartbeat was so loud she was afraid that it might break loose from her ribs. She could actually felt Minako's finger pressed hard against her body. Her hands were cold and trembling.

Rei felt it, the aura, starting to set again. But now she was inside of it too, and the aura consumed her. In shooting embrace. Just like Minako. Raking inside and playing with her already distracted mind of how she enjoyed herself for being touched in Minako's way.

Is it okay to feel this?

_Is it normal, to feel this?_

Maybe she enjoyed it too much. But she didn't fucking care anyway. All she knew that she wanted to be here inside the orange aura of shooting energy.

Last night dream Minako kissed her. Now, in reality her lips were inch away from her. Rei could feel them brushing lightly against the fabric of her kimono.

Last night dream those hands ravishing her body in every part, every inch, in every curves. Worshiping her body and feeling it burned agates her.

Last night dream she either wanted to be fucked on not being fucked by that beauty of raw seduction. She was confused. But she liked the feeling. _Liked_ the idea of the other woman was raping her and controlling her in her own way.

She didn't even wonder why she let the maiko held her.

The hug wasn't innocent. They both knew that their selves wanted the other badly. Wanted to feel the burned up skin. To scratch the longing feelings.

Minako pulled away without looking at her.

It was getting more and more confusing for the raven-haired girl because right at that time she missed the scent from the other girl's body. She trembled; the coat that Hasunuma gave her wasn't thick enough to provide her the warmth she needed. But her face remained cold as statue; because she couldn't express what she felt inside, because there was too much she wanted to ask, because right here, right now she just wanted to hold her again.

"Forgive me, I.." Minako sighed. "Don't mind me, I just did that without thinking." Minako declared and mentally rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, like she'd believe that._

The raven-haired girl looked away. That wasn't what she was expecting the blonde would say.

Her heart still beating fast, her mind still played the same scene repeatedly. The scent, the touch, the warmth, her eyes, her breath.

_Minako_

She watched the blonde walked away after excusing her self.

Hasunuma was hell to far from Minako for giving her this throbbing pleasure of sensation.

-RM-

Kimono. Kimono is T-shaped, straight-lined robes that fall to the ankle, with collars and full-length sleeves. The sleeves are commonly very wide at the wrist, perhaps a half-meter. Traditionally, on special occasions unmarried women wear kimono with extremely long sleeves that extend almost to the floor. The robe is wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right, and secured by a wide belt tied in the back, called an obi. Kimono is generally worn with traditional footwear (especially geta, thronged wood-platform footwear; and zori, a type of thong-like footwear) and split-toe socks called tabi. Beneath the outer kimono, another shorter kimono is worn as underwear, called a nagajuban.

Wearing a kimono is not as simple as it looks like. For that time, they used expert on kimono to help the geisha wearing the kimono.

Asuza san, an old woman with a pair of thick glasses hanging on her nose, was an expertise of kimono. Every now and then, the okiya Minako lived in; hired the woman to help the geishas wearing the kimono. She was 54 years old, with wrinkles on the side of her eyes and shorter than Minako. Her hair was black, with white strands accessories it. She talked in different accent than other people in Gion did.

Usually she wore the gray kimono with simple knots obi tied at her back. Walking slowly like she had a backache with her small feet. When Minako was younger, she looked so much healthier than the current time. She used to smile a lot. The blonde girl was having her fun by watching the woman setting the usually luxurious kimono to her senior when she was 13 years old. Her hands were skillful from years of experience. Rumors said that she used to live in the palace of the emperor as a maid.

As today, Asuza was fitting the black kimono with silver geese as the patterns to the blonde maiko.

Kimono generally has longer fabric than needed, but it can't be cut otherwise the pattern is ruined. The first layers, is red thin kimono, used on maiko, as the full bloom geisha wears the white one as the first layer kimono.

Sometimes, Minako had to held her desire to laugh when Asuza frowned in concentrated face as she was trying pinning the fabric to folds it so Minako wouldn't trip her self because it was over length.

"Minako san?"

A voice called her. This distracted her thoughts from the old woman who kneeled in front of her. She recognized the tone. That was the tone, which she always used when she had any important things to talk about.

"Hai, Onee sama."

When Minako said Onee sama, it can be meant as "sister." But here, the sister she was referring about wasn't her real sister.

When a girl was about to become a maiko, she has to search for a senior, a full fledge geisha as her tutor. This was an important phase for her. An Onee san has to introduce her "sister" in order for the maiko succession in the geisha's business. Such as bringing her everywhere, introducing her on many parties, teaching her how to act, how to socialize, in simple sentence, the big sister playing the role of a teacher for her little sister. But, that is not all. An Onee san, must take full responsibility of her younger sister when they make mistakes, it means that, if the maiko accidentally (or not accidentally) disgrace her self, she automatically disgrace her Onee san.

An Onee san too has her advantage by troubling herself from taking care her younger sister. It is by taking some profits that the maiko has to her pocket.

The woman that Minako had as her Onee san was Hanami. A 32 years old woman; with a very serious face almost all the time. She was a quiet person, with almost nothing to say about unless it concerned about her job. She just an average looking geisha but many had known her talents on calligraphy and singing. These were the things; that made the blonde maiko tried so hard to attract the other woman to be her Onee san. Minako liked to sing, and she was fascinated by the voice of the geisha. She hoped she had her own benefit by being her younger sister.

They held a ceremony. A ceremony, which was certified the bond of sisterhood between them. From that day on Minako was supposed to change her name into Hanako. The ritual was to changing the maiko's name with another name that has the same element as her Onee san's name. In this case, Hana (flower) ko was taken from Hana (flower) mi. But Minako was always ended up introducing her name as Minako, and somehow the older geisha wasn't bothered to fix it. In fact, no one bothers, so Minako kept introducing herself as Minako.

"Tonight the owner of the Kabuki's theater; holding the opening party for his new branch of company." She paused for the moment, eyeing Asuza with her work; who was fixing the length of the kimono on Minako's feet. Asuza san worked like she didn't hear Hanami's arrival.

"I want you to accompany me attending the party." She finally continued her sentence; fixing her eyes once again to Minako's blue one.

"Yes, Onee sama." Minako answered. Nodded a bit, indicated that she accepted the woman's request.

She knew that there would be a lot of important people at the party. Judging from Hanami declaration it wasn't a banquet party like she used to come to. Maybe it would be a big party with fireworks and lots of foods. Maybe with many people and luxurious place where the party would be hold. Maybe this was her change to find a nice patron.

_Patron._

Her mind drifted back to when she sheeted from her lust and held the other girl. She was actually very surprised that she dared her self by being so lost control like that.

The blonde smiled.

It would be good, no, great, if the raven-haired girl was her patron.

She liked to see the startled face from this morning on the priestess face, or how her body stiffened when she held her tight. _Her body._ God, Minako could feel the slim waist pressed firmly to her own. It was so right to feel her that close. They body fit each other so perfectly. It was as if God scarves her as one pieces before set them to two different parts of body.

She chuckled.

Maybe it would be good to see more of those kinds of faces. She would like to make those expressions that were hiding behind the calm personality come out; that icy mask of statue as her face; Cold, it suited the girl perfectly, but it would be fun to see her blushing, or smiling, maybe even laughing.

Then suddenly she remembered Hasunuma.

_Hasunuma._

How could she forget him? Wide broad shoulder; he was taller than her; he was a handsome man, plus he had a job. _A perfect suitor for Rei?_

She snorted. What was so perfect from him anyway? She could be better than him. The maiko was restless, because she was sick of having the thought that those lips of the other girl were probably already sharing the kiss. That there was a possibility that Hasunuma had felt the flawless skin she was fucking desired. Or Hasunuma maybe was already having Rei pinned down to any near place; moaned his name; like she exactly wanted to do to her, wanted to hear her name being screamed on the priestess mouth. .

Right, she remembered him as a rival, unconsciously. Because right at that time, she felt jealousy; and remembered how stupid she was throwing her dignity to the floor by kneeling on the ground. That charm which Rei possessed with a little of sparks of care Hasunuma gave to the priestess had set her flame burst right to the sky. She was forced, by that beauty of the raven-haired girl to kneel. Kneeled with eyes set to the ground, and shamelessly took the beautiful feet off the ground, held her on her palms, like it was something fragile; like it was going to shatter if she wasn't careful enough, and had to tame herself in order to not thinking how would it feels if those legs wrapped around her waist. Her skin was so soft, so soft, that she wanted to feel more, touch some more in certain parts, taste some skins, maybe _rub_ some more, or bruise some parts. Wanted to seek what she was missing inside that body of her. Whatever it was, Minako was sure that she would find her answer on her curiosity towards the other girl. And was hell assured herself that she was going to like the answer.

_Curiosity_

Maybe, that was just it.

A servant of the okiya entered the room and helped Minako using the make up. She began to apply the white make up as certain priestess inside her head kept distracting Minako.

RM 

The party was luxuriously exquisite. The party was held on a house, not like the usual banquet party where Minako served the guess, this party wasn't centered on one room, and the whole house was used. There were a lot of people using western formal suit, and women were using their gown. Only few using their traditional wear.

Just like her Onee san was talking about this afternoon, they were going to entertain the owner of the kabuki theater. This was the first time she met him, the owner of the kabuki theater, was a man with white hair. He was already old, but still his body had the good composure with that black kimono and hakama. He wasn't any taller than Hasunuma. His face had those wrinkles on the side of her eye and forehead. But Minako was so sure that he used to be a quite handsome young man, although his attitude wasn't.

It clearly showed from the way he talked. As far as the maiko remembered, he was rambling all the time, half drunk, most of the time he was talking about women, well rude things about women; without considering that there were a lot of women right there.

For example, he said, "So I fired her and take all of her clothes, then I threw her to my garden. Servant like her do no good to me."

Minako knew what it was like to be a servant; she had been one. She considered that he might have said that because he was drunk, but it burned her ears to hear someone talked so rude about it like that. Nonetheless, she smiled when Hanami introduced her with Minori Tatsuya, which was his name. The maiko bowed deeply and introduced her self.

Minori looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "I never knew western can be a geisha." He said as he eyed her inviting bare neck. Minako gave him a fake laugh, with anger in her heart, but so, this was her job after all, and she had faced many situations when someone told her the same thing. "But you do like what you see, do you Tatsuya san?"

His eyes, which were obliviously looking at the flesh forced by that sentence to change it's target, now he looked right to the blonde. The smirk gone, it was replaced by an amused expression from the old man's face. He nodded and scratched his chin as if he was thinking, which was Minako was sure it was her imagination because Minori was already too drunk to think at all.

"Yes, yes." He laughed, then, after some moment of silent, he nodded to Hanami. "Give us some entertainment Hanami, you, and your sister here."

Some people nodded in agreement. Some murmured about being agreed on the old man's suggestion. Hanami didn't say anything. She just bowed and took her shamisen. Minako knew without Hanami had to tell her that she wanted her to perform a dance. Both of them moved to the spot where there was a little stage. She watched Hanami kneeled on the right side of her, setting her shamisen before putting it to her thighs. As usual, Minako knew all eyes were on her. The attention was hers. Although none of them were the pair that she wanted to.

Her Onee san picked the first note as Minako jerked her fan open. It was the first dance she learned from Hanami. The same dance that she performed at last night banquet party. The very same one dance when she met Rei.

The night was fall. The servants were lighting lampions on outside the room. One by one, the yellow light illuminated her body. Her eyes dared all men in the room, searching for one man, only one that could make her feels the way she felt yesterday, the feelings when the raven-haired girl pierced her with those amethyst eyes. She found nothing, just like she had expected. All those men were seeing her with dead eyes. Even Minori, who Minako thought would dared her back, looked anywhere on her body except her eyes.

Minako snorted mentally, of course Hanami wanted Minori as Minako's potential patron. He was rich; that was obvious. It was useless for her to argue about who would be her suitor. They would force her anyway. And once again trying to run away from Gion wasn't a good idea. Minako was long had accepted the fact that she couldn't be free from the world where her father sold her.

The blonde maiko made a swift movement with her fan, which made the crowd made an ooh noise.

She smiled.

Her dance was better yesterday. Better when the other girl was around.

_They should see my dance when she was watching._

The dance was over. She could hear the applause burst like fireworks as she bowed, indicating she had finished her dance. Some guy whistled, complimenting her dance, they cheered, like she had won some awards or something. But none of the compliment went through her ears. She had drowned herself inside her own mind; so deep that she bet if one of the people from the crowd shouted it on her ears she would hear nothing.

-RM-

The flickers of the bonfire danced on the night. The ceremony was going to perform.

The purpose of doing this was ridiculous. But she had enough of those disturbing images of her dream with the certain maiko. She decided then to consult the fire, and the fire rejected her at her first attempt. Therefore, at the second time, Rei tried more seriously.

The glyph was drawn on the soil, with dried logs being consumed by the fiery power of fire.

Without warning, the priestess jumped to the fire.

She fell, to the darkness of nothingness. She felt her body kept falling forward, but couldn't see anything else except the darkness. Then, without warning she felt her body crushed into the ocean. The splash sound was instantly gone as her face hit the water. Her kimono shattered by the impact, gone into bubbles that erupt on her frame.

Her lungs burned from the lack of air. She couldn't swim back to the surface, the water was too cold, her body was numb and heavy, and it was as if like something dragging her into the depths of underwater.

There were no living things. Not a singe fish, not single seaweeds all she could see was the blue color of the water and the light of the sun was barely went through the element.

There wasn't a single sound. All she could hear was the buzzing of silence.

Then she heard someone singing. The melodic voice of a sad song could be heard, whispering the tenderly note that echoed in the back of her mind.

She could see someone from afar. The very same figure that bothering her moment before. _Minako._

Only now, she wasn't at the same form. The fin replace the legs that were suppose to be there. The blonde had transformed into a mermaid. Her hair was being played by the blue element, and it glows when the light from the sun hit the gold material.

Rei felt it again. The same feelings that always replayed itself whenever she saw the maiko.

The confusing feeling, about being attracted at the other woman.

Minako swam forth to her, extending her arms to reach the priestess hands. Rei unconsciously gave her hands to the blonde mermaid, who, at that time pulling her closer to a sweet embrace.

The raven-haired girl felt at peace. That she was safe here. That this was her place, that she was suppose to be here forever. All the problems were not at matters anymore. She forgot who she was, the purpose of the vision, forgot that she hadn't been able to breath, she forgot Hasunuma, forgot her home, just one thing mattered; it was Minako.

The invisible hands kept dragging their bodies further down. Minako pulled away just a little bit to gave her a smile. Her pink lips curved in the sweet smile she hadn't seen before, the next thing she knew, Minako leaned in.

They shared a kiss. Sweet kiss. Not like her dreams had showed her before. It wasn't rough. She enjoyed the softness and the taste from the other girl's lips. Savoring the amenity, Minako gave to her.

Minako's finger clawed on her bare back, tracing the outline of curves on her spine and up again to touch her neck.

_Help me Rei._

She could hear it spoke to her on the inside of her head.

The priestess broke the kiss, only to found Minako following her escaping lips to claim her more. But that was enough to see that bubbles of water forming from her eyes. Minako was crying.

Their lips met again. This time it was passionate. It was as if Minako was searching for something inside her.

_Help me._

Rei's fingers brushed the hair that covered Minako's face and kissed the exposed skin. 

She wanted to help her so much, but didn't know exactly what to do. She trailed the kiss from the side of her cheek, to her jaw line, to the crook of her neck, feeling the other girl shivered when she did so.

The aura of Minako was overwhelming her. She wanted this; she wanted the blonde mermaid to be hers.

_I'm here, Mina, I'm here to help you._

Her hands wondered on the other girl's side, circling the soft spot with her index finger.

The mermaid bit her earlobe gently. With gentle tug, she left the ear and went further south to her collarbone. Rei's body tensed up in the urge of passion.

Their bodies were grinding at each other.

Lips caressed.

Hands were everywhere on each other body.

Both wanted to blend with another. Wanted to feel what they need to feel. In this case, nothing else mattered except the other person on each other arms.

Throbbing, the sensation of pleasure was throbbing harshly inside Rei's body. She felt it build up; she wanted to feel it more and more. She wanted Minako more. Sheeted lust, and passion danced on the depth of ocean.

Each stroke, each kiss, each move of Minako's hand inside her, made her felt more alive.

At one point, Rei's body shook, releasing all that had been being built up by the mermaid. She felt the pure bliss of sensation, and at least she felt free. Free from all her problems, free from all people demands. Her fingers were on Minako's back, scratching, If she could, she would've shouted Minako's name.

_Only you could help me, please… free me._

Minako pulled away slightly and kissed her again, lips on lips. Tongue on tongue. Rei felt herself cried for the new experience she had, because it felt so good, so good, that Rei was afraid to death that it might gone the second she opened her eyes.

_Minako_

Rei felt Minako cupped her face and pulled her closer. She could be forever like this. She was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid that maybe, when she opened them, the other girl would gone.

_Free me, Rei._

And Rei was awoken, with tears streaming down her amethyst eyes. She was on her backyard shrine; standing there on the pile of logs ashes and rain poured down her form.

What could this mean, dear Kami sama…?

Her heart screamed loudly, screamed out of confusion.

* * *

Author's note: I decided to use my imagination more showed on the story, so, there you go, the mermaid scene. Like it? Not liking it? Let me know! Give me reviews and I'll update.

There are people commented that the story is kind of similar with Memoir's of geisha. I do get the inspiration from that book, and I put a lot of information from it. But I do search around the internet too. If you have any website or know any website that could help me with the story, please let me know.


	4. jealousy and love

Disclaimer : Rei and Minako are belongs to Naoko Takeuchi (author of Sailor Moon)

The plot is MINE!

Warning : Shoujo ai. Explicit imaginary.

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviewers, I love you all, You all are the reason why I continuing the fic.

I give rain of Hugs to my friend Balticbard who has helped me do some research. Sorry if the chapter does not satisfy you my friend.

Once again my lazy brain and eyes refused to reread. So ya…. Plenty errors… bear with me!

* * *

**Jealousy and Love**

Her mother once told her, about a fairy tale, a legend, where there is a princess named Orihime. Orihime adored by many Gods for her weaving skill. She liked to spend her time beside the river of heaven as she doing her tasks. The Gods then asked her to make them clothes, and Orihime always did her best to make them. So focus she was, that she forgot her own right to rest, to play, and to find a love. Her father, an emperor of heaven, being pitiful to his only daughter, introduced her with a handsome man named Kengyu. He lived across the river of heaven, and worked as the puller of cows. Despite his statues as a mere civilian, the emperor of heaven arranged a marriage, since he saw some chemistry between the two young lovers.

The honeymoon was sweet. Both Orihime and Kengyu were so in love on each other that they spent so much time together. Never was Orihime seen without her husband by her side, and never was Kengyu seen without his wife by his side. Fingers linked, oath shared, love was being said, there is nothing else more important, nothing else was more worth that the other person.

They were drowning so deep, so deep in love that they forgot to do their tasks after their honeymoon. Orihime suddenly stopped her weaving. The gods protested, and demanded a punishment in the lack of attention for Orihime. The emperor of heaven was being ashamed by his daughter. He then ordered them to separate. Kengyu was sent back to his place and the emperor forbids Orihime to meet her husband.

They could only meet once a year, at the seventh day of the seventh month according to the lunar calendar.

This is a legend about Tanabata, a festival that held every once in the year on July 7th or August 7th in Japan.

Japanese often called the star of Vega as Orihime Boshi, and the star of Altair is Kengyu Boshi or Hiko Boshi. The river of heaven is known as Milky Way.

"Their love is so strong my daughter, that even it has been 3000 years, they still love each other, people even celebrating their reunion." Said her mother.

That sentence plastered inside both of her mind and her heart. That someday, maybe, she will meet her soul mate; will find her lover, somewhere, eventually. Like Orihime found her Kengyu.

-rm-

Rei felt the cold water hit her skin. The impact woken her senses and soon she felt the cold started to bit her everywhere on her body. The water was flowing down, caressing in freezing temperature.

Her naked body was trembling.

How cursed she was. She, the priestess, who everyone was respecting about couldn't maintain her own dignity slowly slipping away from her own grip. Even when she was kept throwing the cold liquid over her body in the late of October, pictures of the other girl didn't go away.

_Those pictures_ didn't go away when she ate her breakfast, it didn't go away when Rei tried to meditate, it didn't go away when she was accompanying her customer, and it didn't go away when she was doing her chores.

It felt like, the maiko took her heart and wrote her name there, leaving the bleeding calligraphy on the flesh, like Minako made a nest inside her brain and refused to leave. It was insane, she felt insane.

Outside she heard Hasunuma was calling for her, but she couldn't really hear it.

The vision told her very much about her condition. Yes, very much. But it didn't help because she now knew that she had some serious ill lusting on the other girl and couldn't do anything about it.

She couldn't do anything to make it go away,

Or maybe, she just didn't want to.

-rm-

She was at the school of geisha, a place for geisha to learn the art. Instrument, singing, traditional dancing, calligraphy, tea ceremony, they learnt it all from here.

She was sitting there on the new tatami with some other maikos, creating harmony on the air.

Geisha studies art, that is the way they entertain people, they converse and socialize through art. A geisha doesn't stop learning even when they reach the age of 30 or more. In this case, geisha is an art, and art is a geisha.

Some of the art is not as easy as it looks like; for it may have pain and some adjustments to master them.

Their make up, for example, using imagination as the women paint them selves with the white paint all over their faces, or how to paint lips. Their hair needs to get some waxes to make it formed into bun, the process needs some really hot water and it hurt.

Not only that, the clothe, a kimono, the one that geishas wear is actually pretty heavy, they mostly made from silk, a fine material of fabric and complicated to wear, how to tie an obi, which is heavy too. A geisha must wear all those heavy stuff and has to entertain and act like she doesn't feel any burden at all.

Being a geisha is not an easy job. This occupation requires patient and skill.

How they walk, how they talk, how they act, how they response, how they sing, how they entertain, and many things other than that mentioned above is an art.

These geishas presenting a thing called art, from the tip of their eyelashes to the tip of their toes.

Her teacher, a 28 years old geisha with watery eyes, was tutoring them the song. Sometime between the notes, she often barked, ending the harmony abruptly and telling them that they didn't play good enough.

She said things like, "You! Your shoulder isn't in the right position." Or "The way you strum is wrong."

That day the maikos were playing the tunes of "Court official return to his wife" The story is based from Chinese poem, narrating about a court official who had some affection with a princess from other palace for quite a long time.

On one night, the man's wife followed her husband secretly to the meeting place. Outside the luxurious palace, the woman waited in cold weather, patiently waiting for her husband who had gone inside the building. Finally, at the break of dawn, when the sun started to show its light, painting the mixture of red, orange, and yellow to the wide endless sky, she saw him giving a sweet farewell to the beautiful girl, a princess.

How pitiful she was, hiding behind the bushes, while her heart tore slowly by invisible dagger as she had to witness the silent evidence before her.

So the woman slowly walked away, mourning her loss, mourning her betrayed trust, mourning without tears, and it ended when the woman died. Died because the unbearable mental pain and the cold temperature.

The song made Minako couldn't help her self from picturing the sight of Hasunuma and Rei.

She couldn't stand to picture it.

Might her throat cry the same mourning song that the court official's wife sang if she had to saw the evidence of their relationships.

It was so hard to hide her bruising heart inside the cold face, while she was wailing with jealousy.

-rm-

Hasunuma set his fedora to his chest; firmly grip the article along with the shining wooden black box. He was nervous, what would Rei think of it? His hands were sweating and his gray vest felt like it was too tight for his liking.

The car stopped right on the big red toori, gate of the shrine. The sign on the top of the toori was titled "Hikawa Shrine".

_This is it._

"Sir, we have arrived." The driver told her.

Hasunuma smiled to the driver and nodded. "Right, thank you." Putting the box inside his coat, he hid it from the driver's curious eyes.

When he stepped out of the black old fashion car, he felt him self flying, flying through the stairs, passed the chain of red tooris and finally to the front courtyard of the shrine.

There were mikos sweeping along the courtyard with big brooms on their hands. All wore the same clothing, red hakama and gi. All, almost the same time, turned their faces to see the costumer who had just arrived.

But his eyes set only for the shrine maiden that was standing under the wishing tree, his beloved, his fiancé, his love. So he walked pass them, they didn't matter, only she was mattered.

"Rei." He called, wishing badly to see the face he was missing.

He saw her, his Rei, turned her body slowly to greet him, and gave him the smile, the smile that he always waited to witness. He didn't care that maybe the girl only smiling in the name of politeness. He saw her smile and almost no one ever experience the same thing. He was fucking proud that he took the lead from everyone else that had adored her beloved fiancé.

"Hasunuma san, I didn't know you were coming." She said.

She always too polite for his liking, the honorific, he prefer Rei to call her by his given name. But he didn't complain; if it was the way Rei wanted to be so be it.

"I apologize." Hasunuma took off his fedora, once again held it firmly near her heart that always beat faster whenever he saw the priestess. "I should inform you first." He finished.

A whisper of name spoke secretly into Rei's mind. _Minako… _

For the hundredth time Hasunuma examined his lover, once again Rei only put in her white kimono with no coat to give her warmth. He didn't want her to be sick, so he took of his own coat and placed it on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said, tightening the cloak around her body.

He, once again, offered a smile. He couldn't stop him self smiling when he was near his angel, his beloved. He knew her well that she preferred quite interactions to conversations, so he chose to keep the peaceful atmosphere on the air, besides, looking at her was not a bad option to do.

She was beautiful. Hasunuma never felt bored watching her like, this close, with only her on his side. Then he remembered something, the purpose of his visit.

"Oh, almost forgot." Hasunuma reached nervously inside his pocket suit, carefully pulling out the black wooden box. It had the size of an adult palm. The shine reflected on the surface of the box, Rei could see her self staring back at her self through the wooden black box.

"It is for you."

The raven haired girl took the gift, setting it on her own smaller palms, looking right through Hasunuma's eyes, brown loving eyes. For the hundredth time Rei said thank you, giving him the smile again, wider and sincerer this time.

Rei opened the box; inside, there was a small ornamental comb with three silver leaves on the top of it. The small ornamental comb is one of Asian accessories. There are various sizes, shapes, and materials ornamental comb. It is mainly used as hair accessory.

But her mind only brought her to the place of where the imagination stood. _Minako.._

She could see his body language changing. The shoulder that was a bit bent when he came was completely straight right now. He must have proud for himself to won Rei's smile two times in less than an hour.

A smile considers as a small matter, but not when you are so deeply in love, and wanted to give everything just to see the person you cared happy.

"Otou san wants you to come by to Hakone tonight."

Hakone is a name of place in Japan. Famous for its Mount Fuji sight seeing. Ryoji Hino had a manor in Hakone, near the lake of Ashi. This was the place that often used as a party place for the old aristocrat of Hino.

"Of course, please send my gratitude to Hino san, Rei." He bowed deeply before setting his eyes to see that amethyst eyes again.

After some time of average conversation, he left the priestess with some giggling mikos whom gossiping about the romantic event that day. The raven haired girl watch the back of his shoulder went farther and farther from her sight.

Hasunuma always kind to her, always be there for her. His shoulder was her temple to cry, his shooting words had comforted her so many times when she was down, and the gift…

Rei liked it. Once again, he always knew what she likes, even when she did not saying anything about it.

_If only you know Hasunuma san…_

-rm-

Minako was wrapping her shamisen carefully with a fabric.

The school had finished, everyone was heading their way back to their houses. But she didn't want to go back to the okiya yet. The class was already empty. It was placed beside the school garden, the door that lead there was opened widely, and Minako was sitting beside the opened door with her head turned to the view before her, feeling the cold wind caressed her skin and playing with some fabrics of her kimono.

Suddenly a big ugly black bird rushed inside the room and sweep across her, taking the comb ornament from her hair.

Minako gasped in surprised. Cursing under her furious heart beat, the maiko got to her feet, trying as fast as her legs could chase the bird.

It flew slowly, as if it was teasing her to get it self. The bird leads her to unexpected secret place in the back of the school building. Behind the red bushes, there was a small path that almost hidden from naked eyes. Blinding by the sight of sunlight reflected from the surface of Shirakawa river, Minako covered her eyes with her hands.

A lullaby emerged right through her hearing senses.

Next thing the blonde maiko tried to adjust her vision, blinking several times before searching the source of the light humming lullaby.

It was Rei, sitting beside the shallow river, wearing the same white kimono as she wore about one week ago in Hikawa Shrine.

Rei was a beautiful girl, everyone knew that.

But she wasn't as beautiful as this. This human before her, this couldn't be her, because such think couldn't be considerate as human, not mortal could had that kind of..look.

The ripples of water hitting the rocks underneath them, the sound wasn't important and it becomes inaudible, the colors of orange and yellow from the dried leaves, surrounding the soil underneath them became dulled, the tall thin trees with their branches reaching out the blue cloudless sky picturing some kind of mourn, but she couldn't mourn in the time like this, the time when her eyes widened as she realized it was her. It was really her.

_Her_ Rei.

Was it her, or her eyes deceived her?

Rei's skin was glowing; it may caused from the sun light that reflected from the water, creating shades in her body parts.

Before, Minako worshipped men's body. Man's body is muscular, rich of musk scent, strong and gentle, filled her needs of protection and Minako liked being dominated and serve the kind species called men, until she met Rei and they didn't worth a single attention anymore.

Beauty was a factor that has the power to influence people. The impact of the force is so powerful that people desire so greatly of the thing called beauty.

An artist could make his or her imagination portrayed to an enchanting painting, a deeply moving poem, a very detailed sculpture, etc. When an artist is in the process of making a piece of craft he or she is imagining the perfect term of beauty, and produces it to become her or his perfect idealism of beauty.

Now Rei was a perfect ideal of beauty according to Minako.

To her, Rei was art, she could imagine creating part by part of Rei, imagining her self, holding Rei firmly on her lap, while brushing colors slowly on her body, tip her oval face upwards, creating shades below her cheekbones with rosy pink, kissing the other girl's pale lips until it became crimson, brushing the eye brows with the mix of brunette brown and raven black, sculpturing her curvy body from her long white pale neck to her collar bone, then to her chest, her beautiful fluffy breasts, down to her flat toned stomach with slim waist, very slim waist that she wanted so badly wrapping both of her hands on it, then further down bottom welcoming tight buttock and further, further, further down to her long curvy legs that could draped along her shoulder if she wanted to, with Minako's mouth, hands, or her own body perhaps? Stroking her long shiny raven hair that had roses fragrance, inhaling it deep, deep inside her lungs. Her voice, deep, cold, and arrogant, like moans, long pleasurable moans.

Rei always looked cold, untouchable, fierce, and amusingly charming. Minako was enchanted by the haughtiness of the amethyst eyes owner. She was different,

So did the maiko prayed in her heart, for the exotic fierce beauty in front of her.

_Please turn your eyes this way, oh please look at me._

She prayed, and she prayed, hoping, and longing, with her hands grip tight to her numb thighs, pressing hard unconsciously like she wanted to at least feel something.

The one that had been watching at for quite some time was finally turning her face, slowly, insanely slowly, that Minako was sure she was holding her breath while the other woman did that one gesture of her.

Then it happened, the shock of electricity, she looked directly to the eyes of fire.

Finally Minako let her breath escape from her lungs, setting the air free as she sighed to adore the creature before her.

"Minako san." The priestess nodded; a simple polite gesture.

"Rei san." Minako bowed back, brought her blue eyes to meet the soil around her feet, wondering if she could ever dared to look back again. To her own surprise, she did, she brought them back again to the respective place; Rei's eyes.

With a flawless motion, Rei brought herself back to her feet. The annoying fabric wasn't a bother for her of course; she didn't even touch it to make the move easier.

"I believe you are not coming here for a walk, do you, Minako san?"

_Oh dear God, allow me to say anything to response._

The maiko, with practiced face, set the unreadable expression that Rei always used to her own.

"It is lame for me to say this." She giggled nervously and touched her own hair, a simple gesture that reflected her nervousness. Touching self was a body language that indicated nervousness. How doomed she was to let it showed. "But a bird," She pointed at a gray dry branch across the river with her right hand, and the priestess eyes following her index finger, looking at the two black ravens with a handkerchief in one of the raven's beak. "Stole my comb." She finished.

Without saying anything, the raven-haired girl extended her left hand to the air. For about some moments there was only the sound of river before the raven spread it wings and landed safely on her kimono's sleeve, like it was suddenly tame.

At that time, an already used ornamental comb was a very private thing. It was the same thing with if you showed your bra to a stranger and told them rub it on their face.

But somehow the maiko did not see any sign that Rei annoyed by the fact, instead the priestess took the ornamental comb from the raven, handing it over to the maiko.

"Thank you." Minako said, pretending to be shy when she took the silver ornamental comb from Rei's fingers.

-rm-

The touch remained. Her fingers burned her up, a simple touch of hidden lust from both of the virgins. Neither spoke of the tempted soul inside the very being of their bodies, even when the soul it self crying in mourning songs of deceit.

_Take her now._

No, no, no, she was _not_ going to fuck any Minako's movement that caught her attention. She was damn afraid of everything that might happen. It was as if she was standing on the edge of ravine, with a single of thread as thin as a hair attached to her body and she was leaning further down to the waiting depth of blackness.

She said she needed help, this girl, what could she do for the sake of this tempting human before her?

"Fowls, they love… lame," She wanted to insult for the sake of her losing sanity, to remind her that she did not feel any attraction towards Minako, but her tongue failed her instantly when she continued, "attractive beautiful… things."

The raven haired girl set her chin up, maybe it was not going to be like it always does, maybe if she braves enough to see her directly she would not feel the same way like always.

And she was wrong. Horribly mistook her thought.

Once her eyes dragged along the jaw curves of the blonde's, she had already known she was in defeat.

They exchanged stare, intense stare, more intense than the accident hug one week ago. They were searching inside the pool colors of eyes. Amethyst and blue collided. One could not let go of the other eyes, one did not want to let go of the other eyes. Minako's face was flushed, it might caused from her words earlier, or maybe it just her eyes?

_What is inside you? Speak to me.._

"Minako?" A voice was calling from the distant. Someone must had been searching for her.

Reluctantly, the priestess tore their heart reunion apart. Once again she was focusing her on the raven's feather.

"Minako, where are you?" The voice called again, louder and nearer this time.

"I have to go.", said the maiko.

Rei did not reply.

"Well it was nice meeting you Rei san." Minako bowed, then hastily went away, rustling on the bushes

Rei exhaled loudly. Her head was dizzy. She did not realize that her knees trembled so hard like this.

_What is inside me? Speak to me.._

-rm-

"It is time for her."

"She is not ready yet Okaa san. I think it would be best if we wait for some more time."

"No. She is ready."

"Okaa san, it would be wise to tell her first."

"Of course we are going to tell her."

Fat silence mounted in the small room. Both were too busy with their own thoughts. The phonograph was playing a Japanese song in the background. Steam rose to the air from the kettle in font of the two serious women. The aroma of the tea surfaced once the younger woman poured the liquid to the older woman's cup.

"She had many admirers, that girl." The older woman sipped a little of her tea to her mouth."

Silence again. The younger one continued her advanced on pouring tea to the older woman's cup.

"Speaking of admirer, Fukaiki san had already offered me a massive amount of money."

"It is not even started yet Okaa san. Please be patient."

The older woman snorted to her cup.

-rm-

The view was enchanting. The blue wide sky was not accompanied by a single cloud. Weeping willow trees lined on the side of the main street, with Ashi Lake as they background. The lake was calm, with little waves here and there.

Ryoji Hino invited about 20 of his friends to the manor of Hino. Most of them were the people whom took interest with kimono. Bloody rich men and educated in academic. Booze, cigarette, woman, money, domination, politics, party, showing off, and many more are their trademark of living.

Tonight, Ryoji was going to exhibit his kimonos, and had successfully persuaded his daughter attending the party.

Half hearted, the priestess departed, accompanied by her fiancé, Hasunuma.

She thought it would be boring, because her father would not care about her being there. Her father would talk to his guests, ignoring her all night like he always did. She thought it was not a good idea since tomorrow she had to do her chores at the shrine,

all that was thrown back to her face.

It all began when she stepped out of the luxurious car of Hino, being helped by the most eligible man that women wants, handsome, kind, smart, and many other things that ranked him up, walking in the courtyard of extravagant traditional Japanese manor, entering the tall wide door with servants opening the way for them.

It was both unfortunate and fortunate for her to see the back of two geishas just right in front of her.

One of them wearing the peach kimono with bamboo motives and neatly arranged obi in green and red. She was walking with her hands on the front part of her body.

The other one, who wore a black kimono with golden dried leaves as its motive, and a white and golden generous obi, she recognized her immediately. No need for an expert to tell who she was. Because it was easily tell by the way she walks, just the same way when she saw her performance one week ago, quick confidence steps, and major hair color difference, who else had that golden hair of her?

_Minako_

-Rm-

He dared himself, touched the shoulder of his beloved, waking her up from the land of imagination. "Rei? We should get you in; you will freeze your self out here." He tried to smile, hiding his anxiety.

"Of course." Rei said, gracefully brought back her composure and took off her geta.

Greetings were uttered between the two and the other participants of the party. Mostly, the room was filled with Ryoji's acquaintances. Minako was sitting between Nada Fukaiki, a 34 years old kimono's maker and Ueno Takasago, one of kimono's hunters. Rei and Hasunuma sat on the corner of the room. It was a very complicated mixture of feelings she had inside. How come Minako is here?

-rm-

Minako had seen her. She saw right away when the door was opened. The girl. The fucking beautiful goddess she was thirst for. Wide smile formed on her painted crimson lips. She had hoped that maybe she could meet her again when she heard from her onee sama that she was going to Hakone. It was Hino's party after all.

She eyed her between glances, pouring down sake for the short man beside her, who looked somewhat hungry, whatever hungry he referred. Minako did not care.

Rei's eyes were darker than before. It seems like, she kept so much secrets inside her chest, inside her beating heart. Maybe she could play a bit, see her reaction, hoped it would be encouraging response. Let see, if Minako moved like this…

"Minako san, do not getting distract!" A whisper shook her off from her daydream.

Hanami, looked somewhat distressed, signaling her with her hands to continue her hostess with the man beside her.

-rm-

She bit her lower lip. The unfamiliar feelings spread and growth fast in her chest. The pain, maybe, or something fucking crueler. This was not the same pain as jealousy, no, it was more intense, peeled the already bruised heart by a blunt damned knife.

_Is she joking or something?_

She turned her face away. Already felt stupid seeing the other girl sweet talking the man with seriously dangerous flirt and body gestures. She sickened by her always smiling face. Minako was just laughing, covered her mouth with her kimono's sleeve like that. She seemed like she didn't care for the cause of her act, those people could eat her there, fucking ruined her now, those people just want her damned delicious body, they wanted Minako to grind at them, to pleasure them, to moan their names. Rei knew that, she saw it on their fucking hungry eyes; saw it from the way they talk to the maiko.

-rm-

Minako smiled inside her heart, she had seen the other girl's expression. She enjoyed the feelings of flaring amethyst eyes all over her body. Did not she know that she only doing this for a spoon of her attention? Now Rei had given her full, and she was thrilled. It was exciting to see this side of the priestess.

The unfamiliar sight, it was intoxicating, Rei looked like she could burn the whole house with her eyes. This exciting feeling of being violated by the other girl, she addicted to fucking tease her.

Nada Fukaiki never left his eyes from Minako, she knew she was being watched at, not only by the priestess but certain men too. These men were fool, she could fucking use them for her own satisfaction, bent them for her feet, particularly this man, Nada.

_How about this Rei?_

_-rm-_

Hasunuma drank his sake from the bottle. Something distracted his fiancé, it made him worried.

_Is she sick?_

"Rei are you alright?"

With fear written in the beautiful oval face, Rei looked at him. She seemed fragile and full of sorrow when she was watching at the maiko.

_Is it Minako?_

"I'm fine." One hand had reached for Hasunuma's hand, "Thank you for asking."

The calm tone that came from her lips did not success at making him feel satisfied. It pained him to see her like this. He could not help remembering the moment at Rei's mother funeral, the girl looked like she was about to cry and struggled so hard holding the sobs inside her sore throat.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, leaning a bit closer this time. In the corner of his eyes he saw Minako glanced at them.

_Does Minako do this to you?_

No, it would not be appropriate if he asked that. He could comfort her without asking that question. Something stabbed him hard in the center of her heart. He had decided, this Minako was not good for his love.

Rei just nodded and continued her eating. Hasunuma knew it was best to kept silent at times like this. If only Rei would open her heart for him.

-rm-

As time goes on the party became wilder. It started as average conversations. Politics and business, those kinds of thing, but then Takasago suggested a game. A guessing game he said while smirking with his cup high in the air.

Almost everyone agreed with him. And then the real party begun. Smoke of cigarettes filled the air. The air thickened by the essence of booze. Everyone was talking nonsense.

Vertigo, vertigo surrounded her.

Minako wanted to throw up. The sake, the laughter, voices, dizziness, Rei…..Rei….

She fucking saw him,

Hasunuma touched her…

He touched her there, on her shoulder, with his large palm. If there was anything that could ruin her day it was Hasunuma. He was the one to blame. He was a fucking son of a bitch who raped her dream so hard that it shattered into ashes.

_How dare _he_ breaths, how dare _he_ smiles to my Rei, _how dare_ he touches her. _

Now he smiled at her, looking at her like there was nothing else beside her. Minako smirked; nervously hide her feeling with a fake smile. Being polite is easy for her, but it wasn't as easy as when she had to see that Hasunuma was so close, too close for her liking to Rei.

She wanted to throw some words of mean things to him, but her throat caught dry, and she was sure she would cry, because the realization just hit her over, that the priestess couldn't possibly belong to her, because he was her fiancé, Minako was no one.

_What made you think you are important to her Minako?_

The maiko drank from her 13th glass with one gulp.

Then the vertigo took over what she had left. The room was spinning so fast, so fast, that it blinded her, everything was yellow and red, so many stars tinkled in her eyesight.

Two hands wrapped her securely.

The voices echoed through her throbbing head.

"She needs to be taken home." A familiar voice.

"Use my car." One offered.

"I take her to her okiya." One cut the conversation.

A pause, it was deafening, Minako was not sure which one she liked better, the noise or the silence, all she knew was she was sick.

"I do not think that Hino san would like you to leaving the party Hino sama" A whisper shattered the silence.

"Look at these men Hanami san, it would not be wise if we let one of them escorted her."

"Let me escort her Rei, she is safe with me."

"Thank you Hasunuma san, but I think her okiya would not be pleased with the fact that Minako san come home drunk with a guy."

"Then let me." Hanami offered. "I'm leaving with her in the same okiya."

Silence again, but it was shorter than before.

"Hanami san, I believed Otou san prefers you to stay, who would entertain his guests if you were not here?"

-rm-

"Thank you Hasunuma san." She said softly

Hasunuma had helped bringing the blonde maiko to Hino's car. He was displeased with the fact that his fiancé was helping a girl that had bothered her all night.

But when she touched his hands, with comforting voice that she thankful for his act made him proud for him self. To him the priestess was a noble girl with big heart, a goddess who voluntarily helped other people.

He was so fortunate for having her as a fiancé.

Sometimes his friends said that he was too nice with his fiancé, they said that he spoiled her too much, he did not think so, whatever Rei needed was his task to granted.

He wanted to give her a good night kiss, no, not on the lips, that would be inappropriate, but the question was, did he dare?

Hasunuma took the smaller hand to his, squeezed it lightly before bringing it to his lips, and finally with all her heart, tenderly kiss it, then let go.

-rm-

The car pulled away some hours ago.

The street was already empty, people must had gone to sleep. All she could see was the view of Bamboo trees, thousands of stars filled the wide black sky, a pale moon smiled at them with its light.

Sometimes the streets lamp shone the car brightly, sometimes all she could see was the street and a little bit of their surroundings.

Beside her was a maiko, who was half asleep, sleeping adorably.

She thought her own heads would wonder in lust, wild raw immense lust that had possessed her these days, but all she could find inside her heart was a shooting tender feeling.

The atmosphere of silent peaceful made her calm. The engine of the car was buzzing firmly, it did not bother her, or the other girl.

Heartbeat made a sweet rhythm inside her head, she never experience something that could excite her like this, just seeing her closed eyelids, her long lashes, her pink cheeks, her sweet crimson lips, the way she breath, the way her head bent to the side, made her feel securely safe. Like it was the place she was belongs. Here, like this, forever watching her like this.

The driver did not comment anything. He was too busy driving, and Rei prefer to forget his presence anyway.

One of Minako's arms fell to the side of her body. The priestess watching it slightly open, observed her thin delicate fingers, even in the dark, her hands were glowing. Rei reached out, hesitatingly touched her index finger to Minako's, as if she wanted to make sure the maiko would not be awaken by her action.

_What do you want Rei? What do you seek from this girl?_

Her heart innocently asked her. The raven haired girl did not know the answer. Should she seek for answer?

Rei turned facing the window, focusing her eyes on the reflection of her self in the window, while her arm wrapped the other arm into a hold. She touched her warm palm, her small soft palm, she never thought that a simple gesture like this would made her feel so good.

This rare experience when she felt she could smile sincerely. When she was with Hasunuma, she could smile, but not all those smile was sincere, she could actually counted when she was smiling from her heart.

Minako's hand fit perfectly to her, her fingers laced tightly and securely, and it felt so right… so right…

-rm-

Between her consciousness, Minako felt warmth spread from her palm. It was comforting, it was tender, she loved the feeling into the fullest.

She slowly opened her eyelids, then she saw her, Rei, was by her side. She did not looked at her with those fierce glare, in fact she did not looked at her at all. The raven haired girl was looking outside, to the window, but her warm palm wrapped tightly to her.

Her beautiful delicate fingers…

The car filled with the scent of rose, Rei's scent. She inhaled deeply, making sure she clung tightly to the odor.

Her mind was too dizzy to register any lustful feelings, all she felt was Rei's presence. Watching the outline of her body in the dark like this, watching her breath like this, made her breathless. She was more beautiful than ever, she was more addicting than ever, Minako did not want this to come to an end.

Her heart beat could be hear on her ears.

Rei was here. Rei was not with Hasunuma.

Rei… Rei…

She hoped it was not dream, if it was a dream she wanted to be asleep forever.

_Mother, maybe I have met my half soul._

When they arrived at Gion Minako realized one thing, Rei's hand was trembling.

* * *

Author's note: MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! 21 pages!!!!! I break my own record. Anyway I'm enjoying the holding hands scene. So tell me what is you favorite in the whole story, or give me suggestion? Anything, I welcome nice reviews.

Ryoji, Rei's father name was taken from shingetsu. I saw it on the screen captions… If I'm not mistaken it was written in the scene where Rei getting slapped by her father.

Give insight everyone, I may granted your wishes in the next chapter….


	5. Maiko's Upper Hand

Disclaimer: Minako and Rei are belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

The name of places (not including Hikawa shrine) are the real place, I just borrowed them.

Although Hikawa shrine was real but I don't find the information that the shrine exist in Gion so.. I consider it as fictional

Warning: Grammar error.

Author's note: Here you go, the 5th chapter. I thank all the reviewers for continuing your support all this time. I really really love you guys.

* * *

**Maiko's Upper Hand**

Kabuki is a traditional Japanese theatrical art form that began in the 16th century Edo period. Support for this art form came from the merchant class because it gave an artistic means to express their emotions under the conditions they lived by. Kabuki themes are centered on conflicts between humanity and the feudalistic system. Kabuki Theater was built in many places around Japan. Gion built a big palatial Kabuki theater named Minamiza.

Minamiza is located in Kyoto, to be more precisely, on Higashiyama Ku. With many signature Japan ornament, this building becomes one of Japan national treasure spot, as well as Higashiyama, which has many historical places.

Despite the nasty headache she had on the morning, our beloved blonde was assigned by the okiya to squire Nada Fukaiki. Fukaiki was a vice president of a white ember factory in Osaka. He was a short man with black hair which was neatly combed to one side. She could not observe him well yesterday because she was too distracted by certain priestess, but now she could see a little frown between his brows. It was not because he was displeased with something, but it was his signatures mimic whatever the occasion was. Minako found it quiet distractingly annoying her, inasmuch it made her want to laugh each single time she had to come face to face with the older man. Luckily, she was accompanied by her Onee san, Hanami, who was no walking on Fukaiki's left side while Minako was on the right side. Her Onee san could palliative her avid to laugh by pinching her on the arm.

The theater was tremendous. The room was crowded with people whom also wanted to watch the drama. Many maikos were sitting on the side of the theater, lining with their gorgeous kimono and make ups with some red lanterns hung above their heads. Sometimes people stopped them by, complimenting the splendor of half western Asian geisha and told Fukaiki how lucky he was to be accompanied by Minako. The blonde was highly amused to see the frown became deeper as the smile emerged from the short man's face every time he got that flattery. She was barely laughed when she saw a tall man with army hair cut standing among the other green uniformed militarists.

_Hasunuma_

As they gradually worked on their way to the front seat, the maiko wished for not to have sitting near the tall young man. However fate foul minded.

It was unfortunate for Minako, because she had to sit right beside Hasunuma. She dislike him for some reasons, reasons she knew were absurd. She knew it was not his fault. In fact it was nobody's fault. But there was this feeling, whenever she was close with the black haired man she always felt it, portentous envious and jealousy, sore and contempt. It was ill. She was ill.

With a trained fake smile emerged from the girl's face, she greeted the militarist, who, somehow looked surprised and repulsed at the same time. Taking it as a bad sign, Minako scooted closer to Fukaiki, who was now talking with Hanami. Pretending she was ignoring the man's inappropriate stare as she lighted his cigarette.

The other militarist seemed quite distracted by Minako's arrival, as if Hasunuma, although it was for a whole different excuse. She used to the attention that Hasunuma's friends gave to her, but the black haired man stare made the atmosphere uncomfortable, nevertheless she kept her advance on accompanying the kimono's maker.

As if reading Minako's unsteadiness, Hasunuma started a conversation with Fukaiki, whether it was for shaving the girl or for other unknown purpose Minako did not understand. "Fukaiki san, what a beautiful _maiko _you have here." He indicated to Minako, who nodded slightly with a smile on her face, in spite of her concern that the conversation would conduct to other meaning.

"Ah, yes, a rare beauty from all over Japan." He chuckled, letting his glass down to the short table in front of him. "I'm lucky to be hostesses by such a maiko."

"Then, could I please have a little of your luck, share a little conversation with this lady here sir?" Hasunuma made it sounded like he was hopeful, which was Minako doubted to the fullest.

Seconds had passed. The girl surely did not want any conversation with the militarist. She prayed silently for Nada's disapproval… which was never come.

"Of course Kakyou san. I would love to."

Hasunuma hastily moved to sit nearer to Minako, who was mentally wailing at her defeat, waiting as the other man arranged his position beside her.

"Rei seemed quite upset yesterday." Hasunuma opened the conversation without looking at the blonde, handing her an empty cup.

The statement hung a big burden and tension on Minako's shoulder, but it was not something she could not handle. "Yes, the party seemed successfully made everyone tired them selves." She said casually, aware of Hasunuma's tensed voice while serving him a cup of sake. "Even I fainted." She added, giggling a little, disguising her edginess.

"I'm worried of her." Not responded to Minako's attempt to make the conversation warmer, he paused, turning his head to the girl. "I don't really fond if _something _bothering her."

"Something?" The maiko asked, turning her attention fully to her heart breaker, who was now receiving the cup from the maiko's offering hand.

Hasunuma made a meaningful face to her, forming a little frown on his handsome face as he heard Minako's question. Instead of answering her wonder, the man drank her sake with one gulp.

"Minako san, what would you think happened when someone dear to you looks sorrowful?"

The girl was opening her mouth, she was about to answer when Hasunuma cut her abruptly.

"And the last person your dearest saw, before he looks dejected, was someone you do not really fond of."

The maiko felt her finger stiffened. She felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown to her body. This was it. She had expected something like this could happen anytime if she targeted the priestess, but not this fast, this was way too fast. She even had not made any action that indicated her attraction to the other girl yet.

"I would ask my dear what happened," She said, taking the kettle to refill Hasunuma's already empty cup. Somehow she was successfully maintained to not let her voice shook "And not to jump to conclusion."

A bitter mimic printed of the handsome man's face. Minako was sure it was not from the taste of the booze.

Soon the curtains at the stage were being withdrawn. Audience cheered and applauded as the light died and the show began.

-rm-

Early that morning. Ichiriki tea house.

Ichiriki is located at the center heart of Gion. It is one of the most famous categorized tea houses all over Japan. It is also contains of historical folk where 47 ronin (master less samurai) gathered information and built strategies in Ichiriki to attack a man named Kira, who had dishonor their previous master (Asano). Asano was forced to draw his sword at Edo castle, which was an outrageous criminal at that time by Kira. Taking it as an offense, Asano was ordered to commit seppuku (suicidal ritual in Japan).

These 47 ronin then attacked Kira at Edo. All of Kira's samurai was killed or captured; on the other hand, not one of Asano's ronin was harmed. Kira was constrained to be beheaded after he refused to commit seppuku by the 47 ronin. These 47 ronin were a greatly loyal to their previous master that they did not refuse when they were told to commit seppuku by the current official.

Inside the largest room of Ichiriki tea house there are 47 small shrines dedicated for those 47 ronin.

And this was where Rouji sit, face to face with a younger handsome man named Hasunuma. The nervous young militarist was shifting slightly on his seat, carefully placed his hands on the table.

"So," Rouji stared at him with interest as one of the geisha who accompanied him light his cigar. "What purpose you inviting me here Hasunuma?"

"I come to ask your permission for the marriage."

"Rei is beautiful, is not her?" Ryoji seemed to act like he did not hear what Hasunuma had declared with all his nerve.

"Uhh.. yes, she is." Hasunuma answered, still waiting for the older man to answer his question.

Two geisha were laughing lightly at the joke that the aristocrat just uttered. The patient militarist cleared his throat, trying to elicit some attention from the older man.

"Oh, yes, well, I can not answer that."

The puzzled look that Hasunuma offered made Ryoji repeated his declaration one more time and added, "Because you must ask her first about that, I'm not the one who decide the marriage, although I'm the one who offered the engagement."

Hasunuma was still quiet, and this made the older man rambling even more.

"I gave her too much burden, Hasunuma. She had worked very hard to please me, since her mother… died. I want her happiness."

"I could give her happiness."

"Yes, yes, you can. Why do you think I bother to arrange the engagement, my boy? I know you can. I want you to make her happy. As her father, I know I have the right to decide whether this is the right time for you and my daughter, but I want her to decide what is the best for her. Thus, you need to ask her that question, not me."

The sun was already set low in the afternoon of first November when the priestess stepped out the shrine. Her wooden geta made thump noises when they touched the wood stairs underneath. Breeze of fresh air of coming winter flowed gracefully over her senses, along with a faint scent of.. her.

"Is she coming?" She asked, apparently to no one but her self. A ravens cawed echoed through the afternoon reddish sky. She watched the stairs silently, knowing that she would see _her_ just about seconds.

Minako gazed over the stone stairs of Hikawa shrine. The greed need oppress her to lay her legs to this place, the place wherein she knew she would likely meet a particular raven haired girl. After the Kabuki show, she was not necessary needed protracting to bear the short man. She did a believable act of having nausea, saying it might virtue from the party at Hakone yesterday. Thence, half ran her self to the shrine.

Between her paces, she hoped that Hasunuma was not planning to go to Hikawa shrine as well. Right now she needed that temporary fulfilled longing, whenever she was close to the priestess she had that feeling, it was intoxicating, yet terrifyingly hurtful, wherefore she would meet with the fact that Rei was not belonged to her if she was not with her anymore.

And now, she was standing there, on the mossy stairs of Hikawa with hesitation dancing around in her mind. Was it okay to carry on with her sheeting need? She was not thinking with logic but more with her heart, that was the essential matter of problem. She thought after being patient enough with all those fake laughs she laughed, smiles she smiled, flirts she flirted, she had the right to be selfish, to obey what her heart told her to. This was she wanted to do. Claimed Rei.

Determined, Minako resuming her pace.

She was there standing, looking at her, like she was already knew the other girl's arrival.

What would she say? When she finally saw what she needed to see, she had no idea what she was going to say. Apparently that was not necessary inasmuch as Rei was the one who talked first.

"Konbanwa, Minako san." Rei nodded, a little bow gestures followed.

Minako bowed back, deeper than the priestess. It was a respect gestures one was hoped to do every time they met someone with a higher status. In this case, Rei was the one who had higher status, as she was the priestess.

"Is there anything I could help you?" It was an already memorized line which Rei usually uttered to the costumer.

"I come to pray."

Rei nodded in affirmation, allowing the maiko with her purpose.

"No." Minako half shouted abruptly, more to herself than to the priestess.

"Pardon?"

"I come here to see you," A pause, "I mean; I want to thank you for your kindness yesterday."

"It is not necessary. I just did what I had to do."

As untouchable and expressionless Rei always had made her yearned to see more what was inside this mysterious being. The cold announcement excites her more. If Rei thought she could dismiss her with that, she was horribly wrong.

_I just did what I had to do._ The sentence just popped from her lips. It was a lie. What she wanted to say was -needed- not –had-. She was in denial, refusing to admit to her self that she felt a fleeting of _happiness_ when she really did saw the maiko's arrival.

A miko interrupted the fat awkward silence which the two had built for their own meditation.

"Hino sama, Kakyou san has arrived."

_Hasunuma!!_

_He _had forced Minako to the very edge of her patience. Not that she had to see him early at Minamiza, now _he _suddenly showed up here!

"It is your fiancé." Minako managed to say it with a cheerful tone. If people heard how she said it, one could mistaken it was a scene where one girl was urging her best friend to meet her fiancé.

Rei did not reply. There was not anything to say. Minako sometimes made her forget Hasunuma, which was frightened her the most. The other girl seemed to have a portentous power to influence people, to make them delusional, and hallucinating. Now, unexpectedly she made her remember Hasunuma.

"Does he treat you right?" The sentence slipped in more serious and darker tone, still cheerful, but darker. She knew it was a potential offending question. Minako had not had the right to ask such question. Still.. She needed to ask. She needed to know the answer.

"He does."

It surprised her a little that Rei actually answered the question. But now she wanted to ask more.

"Did he ever kiss you?" _Ooops, wrong question._ Minako thought when Rei's face went hard.

"It is none of your business." Despite the dangerous threat that her self shown from it, she liked the jealous tone Minako hinted in the question. Maybe it was only her imagination, but she indeed felt it.

"Are you happy with him?" Once again, Minako could not stop her self from became an 'interrogating maniac', as she labeled her self.

A gleam of light reflected from the color of amethyst. Rei took the question without answering, instead she found her self contemplate of what Minako had just say.

_Am I happy?_

She never thought about it before. When the maiko asked her, she felt a hollow void on her chest.

While the sky went darker, with purple color dominating almost half of the Kyoto sky, the priestess still found her self in that void, probing inside; searching the word _happy_ that Minako had just asked her.

The wind blew a gentle caress of red dried leaves to their feet. It was a beautiful sight, with two ladies of Gion whom could frustrate almost all Gion's population for their beauty standing face to face, under the rain of red, yellow, and brown dried leaves. The mikos started to light the lanterns. One by one from hundreds of lanterns, yellow, red, and white were illuminating the surroundings. Ironically, that beautiful scenery was only on the surface. Inside, their hearts chained with sharp steel, hating their own feelings, masking their own true nature, and locking their desire tightly inside.

One knew what she wanted, but was too afraid to tell.

One still full of uncertainty, but the urge was too much to handle.

This was the real world, where cruel reality took too much advantage, playing with people minds and hearts. Rei was not a fool. She felt it, the desire; albeit she was so dense that she did not see it and recognize it earlier, until the vision convulsed her immensely. The main kernel was there would be too much to sacrifice if she let go the world that she was grabbing tightly until now. She had Hasunuma. He was her fiancé. Besides, she believed that the feelings were just temporary feelings. Once she solved the maiko's problem, the one that she saw on her vision, it would be all over.

Minako walked forward, not letting go their gazes as she did so. She compelled her self, refusing to acknowledge that Hasunuma would climb those stairs every second. Her gait was full of confidence. She counted the steps, she was closing the distance.

Rei did not move.

Minako was so close. The closeness was too provocative. Their nose brushed; still the priestess was too enchanted to escape.

"What do you feel if I'm this close to you?" In a single hair range, Minako asked.

"I feel nothing." Came the simple lie. Her shaking voice betrayed her.

Minako was too close, way, way too close.

So close that she could see her self inside the bright pool colors of baby blue. So close that she felt the other girl's steady breathe. So close that she actually could smell her essence. So close that once their aura touched each other, it exploded into bright colors of orange and red, So close that she felt the building desire, the same desire she always felt. So close that she felt the quivering lips touched her. So close that the warmth spread through her spine. Very, very, close that she actually could taste the other girl lips, which was full of sweet taste, shy but demanding. She could not help but slid her eyes off, letting all her senses only to feel the tender move. Hands unconsciously brought their bodies closed the gap. The rationality wore off instantly as the impromptu scene took over everything. Half sighing she let herself fell inside the deep secure feelings, it just felt so right, so right to be like this, so right to be this close. Everything felt just like it should, it should be like this, felt this damn good. Her brain played the beat of excitement on every cell of her body. The sounds of raven's singing, as if celebrating the endearment situation below them, the sounds of wind breeze playing with the tree leaves was heard as if they were clapping, the colors of stars, shining as if they were shining only for the both of them.

Everything died down, once Rei realized what had happened. Hands shoved the other girl's kimono's collar. Furious amethyst eyes glared threateningly at the blonde, who was somewhat acted like there was not anything happened just seconds before, although a disappointment clearly hinted on her face.

It was only a 15 second but it felt like hours. 15 wonderful mind blowing seconds kiss.

Rei did not believe that she would actually felt the actual kiss, not the vision's kiss. It never crossed her closed mind that it would happen, and actually savoring it to the fullest. She did not believe that she shoved her off. She did not believe that she had just betrayed her fiancé. She did not believe that she took a sinful step into temptation. Everything was too much to handle, too much information to keep.

"Please take that as a consideration."

With that the maiko left the priestess on her shrine. Minako was half smiling when she climbed down the stairs, meeting the militarist, who looked quite shocked when he saw her.

Winking, she declared proudly. "I win this time you know."

Hasunuma, who had no idea what was Minako talked about only looked away and continue his advance on climbing the stairs.

She hummed all over the way to Okiya. Lightly touching her own lower lip, she giggled.

No one dared screwing with militarist fiancé. But… Minako did, and it felt wonderfully good.

-rm-

* * *

Author's note : Ouch short!!! But I'm having a writers block. Too much holiday!!!! 

Please review everybody; I need to know what you want, what you think, etc. etc.

Bear with me everybody.


	6. Torn Dream

Disclaimer: Minako and Rei are Naoko Takeuchi's belongings. I just borrowed them.

Author's note: Many, many thanks for those who had reviewed the chapters, I hope you would keep accompany me till the story ends. This chapter is dedicated for you, reviewers.

Just because it is my birthday I give you the extended version. Nothing changed much, still the same ending.

* * *

**Torn Dream  
**

Tea ceremony is a very formal traditional ceremony. Usually the ceremony held as an opening party for a small amount of guess. It is prepared by a skillful practitioner and even the guess had to understand the basic standards manner, including how to sit, eat, and thank properly. It is influenced by a Buddhism culture.

Minako was done having the tea ceremony, gladly let go of the stiffness she was forced to experience during the whole ceremony. During the ceremony, Minako noticed a man, whose name was Akihiko III, a kabuki actor with a beautiful face. It was not that he is handsome; he was in fact, beautiful, like a female 'beautiful'. Akihiko III was an  Onna gatta. Onna gatta is the word that indicates an actor player who plays the female role play. His face was shaped like a heart, his fingers are delicately well taken care like a woman, and he even acted like a woman in his everyday life. Still, man is always be a man, therefore, Akihiko, who had appreciate art all his life came to acknowledge our beautiful maiko as an interesting object. She could sense that Akihiko attracted to her, he could see his eyes moving to her direction, every time she moved Akihiko was following. After little observation, as Minako always did to the other men, there was one thing puzzled her, there was not lust in his expression; he had clearly seen something else inside of her.

Contemplating at her recent experience, she was about to go to the other room like the other people where the other party was held when Hanami took her by the arm, pulling her to the corner of the corridor, separating her from the crowd.

"Onee san? I thought you were at Ichiriki."

"I was, but there was a phone call from okiya." Hanami stopped, nodded briefly at a maiko who had bowed deeply at her as if she tried to reach her ankle in hurry. "It is said that you are invited with Hino san to his party tonight."

Minako's face must had lighten so bright that Hanami gave her a disapproval look to her.

"It is an accomplishment that you manage to have Hino as one of your costumer, however the party is.. well.. not a really formal party like you used to attend."

The maiko was too happy by the fact that she had another possibility that she might see the daughter of Hino, not her father but the daughter, that she squealed in delight and clasped her hand after hearing that she was not had to act as polite as she always did.

"The thing is," Hanami cut her actions by pointed out her fingers and waited for Minako to calm her self. "The thing is," She repeated. "I'm not going to be able to accompany you."

That was even better; no one was going to tell her things, she was going to be free! However she gave her sister a nervous smile and pretended she was anxious by fiddling her kimono and listening to Hanami tutorials about what she had to do.

-rm-

Yacht party generally held at Shirakawa River, a wide and deep Gion's river. It is a random non formal party, arranged by one wealthy person. People were attending the party wearing their best clothes, showing the most expensive hakama and kimono. Ladies clad in long sleeved kimono, adjusting the pattern with the season, their obi were decorated beautifully neat in many shapes and sizes, silver accessories and flowers placed on their bun up style hair, while the gentlemen clad in traditional kimono and hakama, made from silk, the local one and the imported one from south east Asia.

Shamisens were played over the stage by beautiful geisha who had their names reputed in Gion, astonishingly beautiful with their light brown kimonos and similar make ups. Chatter exchanged and laughter occasionally emerged from the younger guests, the older simply complimenting each other and talking average kind of conversations.

Hino Rei, dressed in black kimono with the calligraphy of Hino on her shoulder part, as gorgeous as ever, tied her hair up in a stylish bun. Beside her, Hino Ryoji introduced her to different kind of people, showing their inexistence side of father and daughter. She was forced to attend the particular agenda by her father, persuading her that there would be a lot of important people who could support her shrine.

Now Rei was sitting among the other guests, wiggling her glass while watching her own reflection on the liquid. She seemed tired. If it was not her father who asked her to come she would not. She knew that this was only going to be an act where she had to be a daddy's little polite daughter and her father as a proud eligible dad. The only reason she was there it was because her responsibility for her shrine, she needed a well influencing person for funding.

Those men talking about illogical things, they were not intelligible, it just they were cunning on how to use their tongue as a shield and sword. They played with alphabets, Rei did not understand, the more they talked, the more she felt bored. How come her father stands them? Of course it was because Ryoji was one of those men.

She commented, she talked back, she debated, showing that Hino had wealth not only in physical appearance as this western model yacht, which had a extraordinaire chandelier hanging above their heads, with mahogany floor that did not had a single dust, but also in intellectual appearance.

Snorted occasionally mentally, Rei kept going on searching one man that she thought eligible enough to help her.

_Perhaps I should give up and leave. _She thought.

She was dead bored by all the noises. She needed some rest. It had been a tiring day after all.

Sun went down, further down until everything was dark, and substituted by lanterns and lamps.

Then night went deeper, and this was the time when the party began.

Scanning the wide aula, our beloved raven haired girl felt a wave of aura swept over her consciousness, it was just a second, but the impact made her mind scattered. Astonished by the surge of energy, Rei tried to run away from the suddenly narrow aula, as if a cubic pressed into smaller shape, she felt that she was trapped.

She stated an excuse, about she was not in a very good state, that she needed a little fresh air, massaging her own temple, and she crossed the room hastily.

It was her, she knew, she recognize, she needed to escape due to her still confuse mind. She did not have that base for where did those disconcerting idea surged. Disconcerting for unknown strange feelings she probed in hesitant. It was too fast, she was not ready to confront it again.

-rm-

Former Aino, now Minako, was smiling as she stepped out of the dark brown car with a driver in suit handing her his hands, guiding her down with care. As soon as she walked down the bridge that connected her with the yacht, people turned their heads to see who the new comer guest was. Some bowed their heads, some already new her and greeted her.

Glowing in the night as if fairies lighten her skin, Minako responded, greeted back politely, head nodded and briefly made an eye contact to add more charm.

The yacht was enormously big, mostly painted in bright white. Glorious in it's luxury, Minako complimented it in awe. Waitresses were wearing white suit, western style. Expensive champagne and finest wine lined up on one side of the wall. Sounds of spoons and crystal glasses were heard clearly between conversations.

The party was already started about 2 hours before; unfortunately she was late because she had to accompany 3 different people in 3 different places that day.

She would meet her here. She would see her again.

Searching and searching among the crowd, Minako eyes scanned every guess, scanned every corner, patiently working her way blending to the center of the room. She recognized a few people, mostly costumers, a few from Hino's previous party, Fukaiki, Takasago, and Tatsuya were here, she avoided them, drowned her self deeper to the meaningless conversations with other guess.

_Come out, come out wherever you are. _She sang inside her head, turning her body in 90 degree, with a glass of wine that she took from the waitress who had passed just a second ago. Everything went to slow motion as her eyes wondering from one person to another, dancing around the crowd of mid twenties ladies who were laughing at one person's joke, then her eyes jumped to another group who had offered a toast, continued with a group of oldies who admired the geishas who had just performed another song.

_Come out, come out Rei. I know you are there._ She began chanting the lyrics, walking from corner to corner, making sure she threw some polite manner here and there before resuming her advance.

Minako's eyes fell to one spot, near the exit door, to the back figure of a girl who walking as hurry as a dog chasing her. Smirked wildly, Minako grabbed a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses randomly, following the other girl outside.

_I see you…_

-rm-

She ducked the people, searching for an exit, anything to get her out before she would find her.

She ran away from her, flee to the deck where no body would find her, to the very depth of shadows, despite her fright about the other girl, part of her self wanted to be caught by Minako. So she was hiding, partially waiting with her heart beat drummed wildly against her ear. She felt it, her aura, it moved around in the whole part of the yacht, consuming every mortal that saw her with her charm, just like she did with Rei. She was searching for her, she knew. She knew Minako would probably follow her, she sensed that since she hastily stepped out from the room.

The white wall was cold, the air was so cold, and she felt very weak against cold. She cursed for herself, that it was the stupidest thing she ever done by forgetting her own coat. Now she was alone, dissemble her figures, confuse and felt like a fool for running away, run from something she did not understand what she was frightened for.

Her eyes were watching blankly to the wide black cloudy sky, with a portion of hiding moon showed it's face. She did not really staring at it, since she could not concentrate of the world. She was searching for a support, anything to help her stood on the world that was screaming her lost. Yes, she had lost, lost to sin, lost to desire, lost to lust, she wanted to, she needed to sacrifice everything she had for a piece of Minako, for a piece of the other girl's body, for a piece of the maiko's precious heart, yet her rationality took control and slaved her heart, ordering her to stay put with all the politeness that bind her in a rusty chain. She wanted to be free, but at the same time she knew if she obeyed the tempting desire on her heart she might caused some injures on many people, people that had helped her all this time, people that trust her, and look up on her.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Rei closed her eyes. It was her. She had come. She did not need to turn around since she could feel her in the air; just inhaling a little bit caused her lungs burning from Minako's essence. Hesitantly, finally, the raven haired girl turned to face the intruder. Her hands clasped on the front part of her thighs, her eyes daring at the other girl, refusing to back up and showed her fear.

"Avoiding you." She declared honestly. Even now she realized that she did not have to try to be veracious when it came to Minako, her throat already found her will of thoughts by it self.

"Do not be." Minako replied, smiling as sweet as she could. Rei's amethyst eyes were pleading for her leaving, but she knew it was only on the surface, if she could dig further inside, she might see what she wanted to see. Minako understand fully the situation, she was gambling on her own heart and life, she wanted, no, she_ needed_ Rei to keep her alive, only Rei that could fill the emptiness and all those boring nights she had facing since the day her father sold her to that bloody Okiya. Those horrible days where she had to laugh when she needed to cry, she did not want to remember it again. She would take the risk; she would crush, and wound, anything, and anything she would do for satisfying her ill heart.

For some moments they could only feel the cold breeze soothingly caressed their skins, smelling the water of deep river beneath the yacht, hearing the rustle of dancing leaves from the trees just across the river. It was a peaceful moment of night, but was not a peaceful mind for the young lusting slaves of desire whom were gazing at each others eyes.

"I want to be with you, is that so wrong?" Minako asked, feeling the tense air raised a notch when her voice broke the pregnant silence.

"We, you, this is, the kiss, are all wrong." She whispered coldly; almost inaudible. This was insane, anybody could hear their conversation, anybody could come here and saw them, and Minako was not even bother to lower her voice. In denial she was, trying to block her own need of hunger. If she followed what her mind told her she would end up having the other girl without any clothes on her skin right now, however the rationality had not yet fading and still fought back.

Unexpectedly, the maiko just smiled, then her head titled to the side, as if she was not adorable enough with only a smile. "Okay, if you say these are all wrong, however I want a truce."

"Truce?" Rei asked, forcing a recognizable cold tone on her tongue once more.

"I would not attack you, like kiss you or hug you or anything like it, however," Minako lifted a big bottle of wine on her left hand. The red liquid crashed the side of the green glass inside the bottle. "Feel like drinking?" She asked, wiggling the bottle just a little bit.

There were some options flashed trough Rei's minds. First, she could go back to the room, pretending she felt much better and forced to hear stupid jokes and men rambling all through the trips. Second, she could go to her room, which was considerably tempting, but then she knew Minako would not let her go, the idea of a bed room and Minako was too overwhelming that it was not an option anymore. Or, she could be here, doing this thing called truce by the blonde, she did not have to deal with Ryoji's friends, plus the cold air would not let her fall to the daydream state, and might let her stay awake, rough choice, but at least she picked the last one. She thought it was not going to be hurt if she took a sip or two.

"Fine." Rei answered. She took a crystal glass that Minako offered when the alphabet 'f' escaped her mouth, and then leaned her self on the side of the yacht, watching the scenery blankly without letting her self staring at the other girl.

Faint colors of lampions dangling on the traditional houses, the trees mostly covered the view, firefly dancing around on the surface of the black water, those all reflected in blurred figures on the ripples of waves.

Minako took the spot beside her, pouring the wine to her own glass and to Rei's glass, before putting the bottle down, near her ankle.

"The stars are beautiful." Minako whispered in awe, her eyes gazing through the faint blinking thousands of light, blanketed Kyoto's night sky.

"They are." She said absentmindedly.

Minako seemed to enjoy everything lightly, there was not rushing emotion of wanting like she always felt mingling on the girl's aura, which was good, now she just need to maintain her own desire.

"My mother always told me about the story of Tanabata." Minako started. The presence of Rei made her feel calm, and she felt like sharing tonight, mostly those men would not listen to her until they were drunk, now she had Rei beside her, somehow she knew the other girl would listen, would understand, even before she told the story.

"See," She pointed to the sky, "That is Orihime, and that is Kengyu." Rei unconsciously watched the two bright stars where Minako had showed her. She never thought Minako would tell her this story, it was almost felt like they were no issues between them, almost like two best friends telling each other pointless story, sharing secrets, and other girl's stuff. She knew the story; however there was something on Minako's voice that could make her listen to Minako intently. Determined to not let her feelings shown, Rei did not do any action that could considerably thought as response.

"And only every August 7th, they could meet each other. But they would always be faithful; they would always be in love with each other, even when the Gods forbid their relationship." Minako adjusted her position a little bit when she drew her arm back.

And their shoulders met, just a simple accidentally touch, it was their kimono's fabric that scrapped, but the electricity was there, and they felt it. Rei tried to ignore it, focusing her self to Minako's words. Minako tried to maintain her voice that almost squeaks when she felt it, this was the truce, and she should not be eating her own word that this will be only an average conversation, nothing more.

"My mother," Minako barely believed her ears when Rei started her story. "Liked telling me tales about 'a red thread.'"

Rei did not believe her ears and mouth either when she managed saying one medium long sentence. It felt easy talking to Minako.

"What is it about?" The maiko asked, hoping to hear more of Rei's rare voice.

"It was about this, a red thread that bind the left little finger on one person to their dearest soul mate. Everyone has it, she said." She looked on her own fingers, watching as if there was a red thread that tied neatly there. "Naked eyes could not see it, only the eyes of the heart could."

Looking her like this, glowing, caused from the yacht light that reflected from the water to her skin, was just adding her beauty. She liked to see, how her amethyst eyes gleamed faintly, how her arms supporting her upper body weight, how her unpainted lips moved when she talked, the way she wrapped the glass with her palm, the way she sip the liquid slowly, wetting her throat inside that slender neck of her. It was absurd, Minako was jealous of wine because it could explore her mouth, tasting the taste of Rei's she missed during her restless sleeps at night.

The maiko drank from her own glass, trying to control her pulsing vein, chanting that it was only going to be a _conversation_, no ravishing, no kissing, no hugging, no rubbing, no grinding, just a calm average talk between friends, just that.

Rei shivered, the cold air was getting her and the wine did not satisfactory helping. Suddenly Minako shared the coat that she was wearing and draped it on the other girl's shoulder.

"I'm not attacking, I'm helping." She explained when Rei's face stiffened.

Aware of the warmth, but then thought that it did not really matter as long as they did not make any major body contact, Rei sighed, saying to herself that she did not have any choice anyway and continuing her scenery gazing like there was not anything happened.

"Tell me about your mother."

"My mother?" Even Hasunuma never dared to ask her that. Minako was the very first person who ever had the courage asking the over sensitive matter to her; however, Rei surprisingly did not felt offended.

"I would tell you about mine if you tell me about yours."

Thinking that they needed something to fill the silence and the cold air for the rest of the night, Rei agreed and started to trace back the nostalgic events with her mother.

"She was a nice woman, kind and truly the type of person who had this benign aura on her." Rei paused, tracing the outline of the glass while remembering her mother. "She liked to play with me." A smile, a very rare of wide smile emerged from the cold feature she always shown to people. Minako was truly amused by her luck. Cheering for her own success to make the other girl smile, she grinned secretly herself.

They were talking, pouring their childhood moments into each other. Rei then acknowledge how Minako grew up with her western mother in Osaka, the third biggest city in Japan, while back when she was born till she was nine years old, how she had wonderful happy times there, how she likes to sing child's songs and attracted to art since she was little.

She told Rei that she had a loving and caring family, she explained about all the foreign cultures that she remembered, like hand shaking, Japanese people did not do hand shaking, instead they does this respectful gestures by bowing. Western did not have that phrase that Japanese were saying if they wanted to eat, or going somewhere. (Itadakimasu, itterashai). Rei listened, consumed the information bit by bit.

Soon she saw the side of cheerful little Minako, running around a flower garden with one hand holding a unicorn doll that she called Nako on her imagination. This side showed her that Minako was not the girl that she thought she was. She had beautiful imagination, of wishing and hoping to be loved, almost spoiled, but determined and endeared at the same time.

Rei saw the change of aura; saw it blazing high on tender colors, showing her the unuttered feelings of the girl's excitement as her childhood's scenes playing on her mind. She loves sporting through the wide backyard of her house, catching butterflies with her father, or eating a traditional food named takoyaki with her family.

Minako was familiar with the whole love thing, that was why she immediately knew what she was feeling for Rei, except that she was not so sure that this was the very same feelings, maybe it just similar, maybe it just lust, or maybe it was indeed what she had been missing.

All she knew that she finally found the source that could make her heartbeat faster with excitement, just like when she was little but a little bit different. That she enjoyed to gaze at her like there was nothing else more important, it was not her beautiful feature that attracted her, well okay it was one factor that kept her but the most important that she felt there was something that just fit in her heart whenever she was near, it was not the way she walk, although her gait was indeed graceful, it was not the way she talked, although she liked to hear her voice uttering every word, cold or not, it was not the way she saw a person, or the way she brought her self, it was not all that. There was this one thing, that she did not understand, that was inside the priestess, which had pulled her the very depth of her heart to admire, adore, want, desire, lusting , and maybe.. Love the other girl. It just her, just how she made Minako felt comfortable and secure simply by being there, by existing, and that was more than enough to feel all the rare feelings she yearned. It was Rei, it just Rei.

Minako came to learn that Rei as a child was a sick girl. Her family used to live at Tokyo, but then moved to Gion when her parents knew that Rei's body was not very healthy, they thought that the fresh air and beautiful scenery could support her body. Rei used to went to the hospital, and lack of entertainment except for her mother, and this was that Rei told to Minako the most.

How her mother brought her flowers to her futon when she was lying sick on her room, and how her mother told her about every kind of tales, including the read thread to her every time she went to sleep. How she remembered her mother voices when she sung a very beautiful lullaby. How her mother made her many different shapes and sizes of paper into an animal form. (origami)

Minako could picture a child who slept between fury on a dark wide traditional Japanese room, accompanied by a mother who was stroking her hair and patiently taking care of her, saw a girl on her mother side, watching a big fireworks rocketed high to the sky for many, many festivals which were common being celebrated there. She could not help but felt that she was grateful Rei had passed all her sickness and was here with her now.

Rei told Minako that since then, she wanted to help children, who was suffered from illness, or foster children like her self to gain their self confidence.

Rei did not understand the word love, although she experience it from her mother, who gave her all, but she was too little to understand, her mother died before she caught the meaning of it, then her father was too busy with his own work. Sure Hasunuma gave her the love; Hasunuma was a kind man, who was putting all his pride for the sake of his beloved. Unfortunately being loved and loved a person are two different things.

She did not understand, why and how the words came into right sentences and she just blurted it out to Minako, she heard her own voice, heard her own sentences and felt Minako responded on it. She saw the understanding smile, saw the gleaming blue eyes that were so deep and rich of colors in spite it was dark, giving her reassurance and encouraging her to keep telling her past. She knew her stories would be safe if it was Minako who was keeping it. She knew that Minako would hear her.

Her mind told her that it was wrong to believe for her feelings, but her heart told her that she was doing the right thing.

It was Minako who made it felt right for her to keep talking, that she was safe, and everything was fine whenever she saw her. Just to see Minako made her heart smile mentally, although she did not wanted to admit it but she surely felt it. There was this power, how she influenced people to open up their soul to her. Rei was more than willingly to open her heart at that moment.

Minako admired her brave soul and dream, adore her courage to be a priestess and taking care of a big responsibility. Typical for her that she saw a cold unmovable heart within the girl, while the reality was she was full of love although she did not recognize it. Rei was a deep thinker, who always considered her steps, surveying the area before decided what she would want to take.

She smiled, Rei smiled, her lips curled up, forming a sincere smile that she really loved to see. As if it was privately smile that the priestess shared only for her. Her cheeks blushed from the cold air, faint pink colored the flawless skin.

Soon the wine became lesser and lesser. They talked like they never talked to another human being before, savoring the amenity that the other one gave to each other. It was already midnight, neither felt any fatigue on each other presence.

Sometimes Minako laughed, with her eyes kept fixed on Rei's face, and Rei would smile even more and continue her story, or commenting Minako's.

They weren't aware of their body language, where they showed each other that they truly attracted to one another. Rei kept touching her own forehead, both indicating she was thinking or nervous, Minako body slightly directed to Rei's, eyes occasionally drowned on the other one's, and feathery body contact happened right here and then.

Minako would circle her finger on the lips of the glass if she were thinking of her childhood, Rei noted. Faint gleam would appear on the corner of her eye when she remembered one or two interesting events. Hands were moving, describing one scene after another, actively mimicking people's move by her fingers.

Rei would closed her eyes when she was trying to describe her mother, Rei must had love her mother so much that she would unlocked and gave many different expressions if she mentioned her. Brows would form a frown, then as if someone had turned on the light, the frown would gone, substituted by a relax and excited expressions. Sometimes her eyes focused to one sight, blinking, trying to find the lost event on the back of her mind in concentrations, a habit that Minako found amusing because Rei would look so adorable like that.

The wall of stiff and tense that they built around their world crushed into dusts, leaving the two of them freely observing the other one, learning the different side, the rare side who they did not shown to other people.

"Rei, are you there?" A male voice called, probably Ryoji judging by his deep voice. Although the voice was still distance, Rei went alarmed as if someone shook her from her daydreaming.

Realizing that she was enjoying everything too much, she hurriedly stepped from her comfortable spot, putting the glass down to the floor. In attempt to response to the voice she walked in general direction of the caller, pretending that she did not see Minako's disappointed face before she set her glass down. Then she unexpectedly collided to Minako, who was also putting her own glass to the floor. They did not get to fall, but still their body pressed on each other like they wanted to blend inside the other one's body. Minako's hand shielding her own chest pressed on Rei's instead whereas Rei's hands were on each side of her own face. Rei, since their body made the contact, could not let her eyes fleeing from Minako's lips. She just stared and stared while the caller was getting nearer to them. On the other hand, Minako, who was blushing furiously, was also staring at the other girl's lips. Those two girls were so focused on each other lips movement; Minako's lips were trembling in attempt to keep her desire under control. Rei lips were parting slightly, semi shown the white teeth inside, closing and parting.

Both were aware of the other one's heart beat. They could feel it on their body since the other girl's heart was pressed on their own body. Rei noted the essence of Minako started to infect her nostrils; it was a mix of her signature perfume and faint smell of wine that they drank just recently. She was going to be an idiot slave of desire if she did not let go right now, but she just could not. She murmured that she needed to go with a weak sound in her throat, but her eyes were so enchanted. Then Minako mumbling something in almost inaudible voice that she was agree and they should part now, and again she just could not let go.

Still, they were silent; all they could hear was another one rapid heart beat, the voice that was calling Rei, and the sound of the river. Their mind ordered them to part, screaming at their faces, telling them to let go, that someone was coming, that he would soon see them. Their hearts were shaking them furiously, wanting them to obey their desire, saying that it was best not to lie at their own hearts.

"I really.. really.. need to go." Rei tried again, her voice was weaker and gone in the last word.

"Ya,.. ya,.. you should." Minako agreed with the faintest voice ever. She did not mean her word; she just wanted to assault the 'food' which was offered blatantly to her. So close. Yet she could not touch. She promised she would not touch her, well not the first one to touch, if Rei who was taking the firs step she would not mind.

Neither moved, they just stood right there, drowning on their little private world, staring of the lips that they really, really wanted to taste.

Minako breathed, steady at first then held it since she felt her breath would become labored. She did not know how much longer she was going to hold her breath but she thought she should stop breathing when Rei touched their forehead together.

Rei was not in the state to think coherently, the wine was one of the major factor, but the main biggest problematic thing was there, in front of her, right on her face, staring at her lips like it was a very delicious food and she was never eat anything before on her entire life.

"Minako," Rei almost chocked. "Please move." She pleaded; knowing that she was soon was going to lose.

Minako just stuttered something that Rei could not catch. Sliding her eyes closed, she wanted to clear her mind from staring at Rei's lips, but then her heart burst into thousands of rapid deafening beat as the other girl pressed at her lips with a fierce kiss, demanding, aching, and pleading for opening of Minako's closed lips.

With a sigh, half relief half scared, she gave in, allowing Rei to explore as much as she wanted.

Minako's arms locked on the back part of Rei's kimono's collar, pulling it down that it almost revealing her shoulder.

Rei's hands rested on Minako's neck and jaw, pulling their faces closer to taste more and more of Minako. They unconsciously were moving to the wall, where Minako came to trapped between Rei's body and the wall it self. As if something had triggered the raven haired girl, the flood gate that the priestess had kept with all her patience bursting out, crashed the gate so hard that it shattered into nothingness except open space that Rei would more than love to explore.

There was nothing rational, she did not needed rationality right now, she just wanted kissing Minako, tasting the faint delicious taste of red wine inside of her, hungrily joining their lips, teeth, tongue, saliva worked on together, massaging the other one, drinking, feeling, nibbling like beasts, the girl's bodies began to move.

They felt their heated body releasing torrents of throbbing pleasure, they felt the sloppy steaming kiss ripped through their souls and sneaked inside their pulsing vein. The hesitation was gone as Minako saw Rei's reaction, how she was mercilessly eating her, slowly, driving her almost on the edge. She wanted her _right_ here, _right_ now.

Rei's digits had found the other one skin, slyly infiltrate from the collar part of Minako's kimono, making the robe loosened by her harsh actions. Minako's body was warm almost hot and she could feel the other one's beating heart screaming inside the chest. She maneuvered, touching, and rubbing while Minako's knee was between Rei's legs, bursting thousand and thousand of sensation electrified her whole body

They had surrendered, pleading; even begging for more, when they did not satisfied enough they were forcing the other one for giving more. Rei's lips were brushing everywhere on Minako's upper chest. Hands were clasped on the other's girl's hands. Fingers entwined, curled up in possessive claim over each other.

Rei broke up the kiss abruptly as footsteps were heard around the corner of the deck. Minako, half complaining, scampered at her now very loose kimono and her scattered fabrics of her obi, half running to hide her self between the shadows of barrels beside them. Rei hurriedly wore Minako's coat hastily to cover her slightly messed obi, since Minako forced it to open recently, and she almost made it. Thank God that her hair was not ruined, and Rei did not wear any make up so she did not have to fix anything. However Minako was, and she realized that her face were smeared by red paint from her lips; she really needed to wash her face later.

"There you are." Ryoji exclaimed, looking relief. "I have been searching for you everywhere daughter, I heard you are sick?"

"I just need a little fresh air Otou san." The daughter explained, hoping that he did not get to see any sign of the recent event.

For a moment, Ryoji's eyes traveled up to her coat, looking at it intently as if searching for a loose thread, then Rei swallowed hard when her father brought the current conversation.

"There is someone I need you to meet, but if you do not fell good at the moment I could delay it for tomorrow."

With a brief of eyes interactions, Ryoji knew what her daughter would answer him, so he sighed before Rei could open her mouth and said. "Very well, I hope you would feel better tomorrow."

Rei bowed deeply, a sign of grateful for her father. Ryoji barely bowed back, almost nodded.

When her father had gone from her sight, the priestess was flooded by the sudden realization.

She had done a reckless, unintelligence manner by almost screwing… another _girl._

Whatever she had done tonight with Minako, was dangerous, it could harm the both of them if she continued her selfishness of keeping the other girl. No one would agree on whatever relationship they were barely engaging. If people knew, if people caught them making out, no matter how wonderful it had been for her, it would cause them harm. Minako's occupation as her supporting life was in the line. Females did not get as many jobs as it is now in Japan at that time. She could not gamble with Minako's life. She could not take that risqué, whereas she could ruined all the life that she had built from year to year if people learn the truth.

People could see them, people could caught them, just like her father almost caught them. This was the main reason she had to let go.

She walked to Minako, who curled her legs so her chest was near to her knees, scared and trembled. It was not fair for Minako if she selfishly wanted the maiko for her self. She did not want to hurt this girl, who was looking almost innocently trying to maintain her nervous state. Poor Minako, she must have been so frightened that people would found out, she had working so hard for making people believe her as one of them due to her differences on races; it could not be shattered by just one reckless desire. No, maybe all of these were indeed wrong, maybe she must not have given up and kept her stubborn head on it's place.

What would people say if they heard a priestess, was on a relationship with another girl? What would people think of Minako, if they see her accompanied a girl instead of a man?

Once again cruel bloody world had proven that they were so little in the whole wild earth, where they could disappear at the blink of an eye if other people intended so.

Rei kneeled in front of Minako, who was bursting out giggling, somewhat laughing at Rei's confuse face, maybe she found it all funny, maybe she found it all exciting. It was not exciting. Something hurting stabbing inside, she wished the pain would gone, she wished that everything was not as hard as it had been. Whatever road that Rei picked would hurt the other one. It was not fair, Minako was born to be cheerful, happy, and free, not caged by her, she would bind her to obligation.

"Minako san…" Rei started, but the maiko cut her before she could finish the sentence.

"What? After you do all that you still call me Minako san?" Minako laughed and gave her head a harmless smack.

She was overjoyed, thinking that she had got what she wanted.

"I think..," She buried her hands to her chin, pressing so hard that she felt her fingers went numb. "What we had was wrong." She finished, waiting for the other girl's response.

First Minako felt that something just turned off the light on her face. Horrified, the girl smiling face froze, changing into confused, sad, scared face. Her kimono was slightly open, Rei fixed it and gave her coat back. Second, the pretty oval face went pale, so pale that she thought it was going to be all white; third, the face went cold, as cold as a mask would be.

She could not believe it. Everything went so well, what was going wrong? Just a moment ago she had the other girl on her arms, feeling Rei wanting her as much as she did, feeling her soft skin on her own skin. Just a moment ago she was talking to her, sharing their childhood, feeling that Rei was there for her, understanding her.

What went wrong? It felt like Rei had gathered all her crumbled life in a single night, damn it was not even one night, just a couple of hours did Rei succeeded making her life worthwhile. Did she offend her somehow? Were she dreaming? If it was so, she wanted to wake up, she had to wake up.

She could not scream, she was too shocked. She could not cry, she was too ashamed.

Rei stood. She was not going to see what would happen. It would be best if Minako hate her, therefore the maiko would get rid of her easily. The priestess, although sobbing uncontrollably inside, showing no regret on her feature, passing Minako by as if she did not see anything.

As soon as the raven haired left, Minako took all her garment, piece by piece as if she was picking up her shattered pride. Cursing mentally at her weakness, her need to cry, she left the place, back to her own room where she was crying silently until the dawn came.

* * *

Author's note : Oh my God, I cry…. 

Don't kill me people please, (runs away) I promise I'll fix this on the next chapter, or later chapter.

Credit for Balticbard (who had helped researching about tea ceremony)

Review please. Any suggestion, constructive criticisms, or anything that you want to say to me are gratefully accepted. Please DO NOT FLAMING me.

Author's special note for Balticbard, believe you'll get what you wish on the next chapter, or later chapter. I certainly WILL put that on the story.


	7. Bid Me

Disclaimer : Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Author's note : No, I haven't reread it, even if I did there will be plenty mistakes anyway.

* * *

**Bid Me**

The ceiling was white as snow, smeared by the darkness, creating blue and black shades of shadows on every crook and corner.

Moonlight shone her pale light, showering her tired eyes with blindness and tears, tears that she cried for her despair of mourn.

Delicate digits curtained the ill looked fatigue face from reality, while deep baby blue eyes were staring vividly between the gaps, pressing hard on the flesh, searching for a comfort feeling.

Poor broken little girl, what had the world done to her. Sobbing her pain, strong thick sore that had scarred her blooming heart, she rested her eyes, her burning eyes.

Everything went wrong; she had been failed by her own wish. Never, she thought, that her dream would cause her tragedy.

She breathed, inhaled and exhaled loudly, trying to get that scent out of her system. The scent that could make her body tingled with sensation, the scent that clung tightly on her lungs, so tight that it felt hurt, it felt _really_ hurt.

It was the 4th days in the row when Minako awaken from her restless sleep in the late morning, it almost noon considering the amount of light that breaking through the gaps of the bamboo blinders across the room.

Pulsing throbs registered as she rose from futon; last night she had pushed her self to the limit – again- drinking as many as she could, giving her self the pain she forgot, she would certainly face tomorrow. In her frustration she gave all her pain to her job, partying like she never party before, Minako had swallowed every bit of her sorrow to the very depth, considering that it would be reemerged the next day, however she decided everything was acceptable as long as she could forget, even if it was just a second.

She yelled, calling a little girl name; a servant, just like she was years ago, stepped inside to her room, bowing as deep as she could, nearly crashing her forehead to the tatami in haste.

Her skin was a bit tanned, caused from the days she spent in her hometown, playing outside her house until she exhausted her self. Gray kimono made from a regular fabric was worn by her as the daily servant kimono; the kimono sleeves were wedged by a black string which was tied safely on her shoulder and back, in order to prevent the article from getting wet and dirty. She wore white socks on her little feet, always in hurry as her mistresses called her anytime they wanted them to be. Her long black hair, slightly red if the sunlight showered her, was worn in braid style. Her light brown eyes were full of fear, just the same eyes Minako always shown when she was a servant, considering that she would get a punishment if somehow she did not please her mistresses.

"Yuuko, could you help me," Minako swallowed hard "opening the blinder please?" She asked politely, despite her nasty headache she did not want scaring the younger girl.

"Hai." She responded quickly, jumping to the other side of the room and began opening the blinder.

There they were again, just like the other four days, Minako had been bothered by the creature called raven, fowl which reminded her to a certain meeting with a person. They rested as innocent as they could on the old dried branch just outside Minako's window, following her anywhere her feet took her, even when she did not see them, she could still hear they cawed noisily.

_Annoying_

She dismissed her, waving her hand as she did so before getting up to her feet carefully. On the left side of her futon, lied a wooden dress table and a human sized mirror; one which she found her self often gazing at it, applying her make ups on her beautiful face, her beautiful surface, her fake surface.

Stained black roofs, pedestrians walking by; some brought different kinds of colors of umbrellas due to the wet weather, merchants promoting their goods, and every common sight she always saw every single day, welcomed her as an everyday sight.

She sighed.

How come everything looked so ordinary, while someone's life crumbled in tiny sad pieces?

She touched the blinder just above her head, feeling the bamboo on her fingertips; even that, felt ordinary, like nothing went wrong.

The pain was there, it was there, inside her heart, in her chest, in her whole damned body, screaming in sore. Her eyes tingled, tingled with sensation of burn, burning from tears, tears that threatening to fall. So maddening, her world was a crushed being of trash. The wound, she could feel it, heavy, bleeding, she was in burden, burden she wanted so bad to be lifted off from her weak shoulders.

How could Rei pulled her into that paradise, the beautiful paradise of joy, cradle her heart so safe in her embrace, singing the lullaby safely, gently, as if she was afraid of waking her, How could she, the honored lady she desired, caress her mind with just one chaste touch, one, fantastic, incredible touch; then she threw her to the deepest part of hole, crushed her in one word, leaving her behind with shattered dignity.

She was on the floor that night; she thought her eyes deceived her, because she had to see Rei's back, walking farther and farther away from her sight; what kind of a cruel human would let her suffer like that.

Now she felt it on her throat, she was choked down by her feelings, unexplainable feelings.

Was what in her mind, what was her thinking inside those amethyst eyes? Was she thinking about _Hasunuma_? _That… man_?

She held her breath, sealed her own lungs tight, blocking the air from escaping, because if she let it go, she would surely cry. But it did not succeed. Her tears were flowing freely to her flushed cheeks, drenching her skin, wetting her soul.

Everyday was the same day, same pain, same heartache, she already missed Rei. She missed her so bad. She wanted to see her.

Footsteps suddenly heard outside the room, waking Minako from her rain of thoughts. Hastily, the girl wiped her tears stained face with her kimono's sleeve and rearranged her composure as if she recently woke up, as if she was not crying.

Hanami slide the door with her right hand, smiling for Minako who had smiled back since her sister had opened the paper door.

"Minako I have some matter that I need to discuss with you." She said, walking towards the younger girl. Hanami observed the faint blush on Minako's cheeks, her eyes were quite red, she seemed like she was crying. The face was reflecting her tired state, she knew Minako would not be interested, and it sadden her to be the one who had to tell her.

"Your mizuage.." She saw those blue eyes widened in fear as she spoke one word to another, "is going to be hold." She finished, watching the nervous moves Minako did as her mouth slightly open and disbelief face emerged to the surface.

Mizuage is a traditional ritual from Geisha world where the maiko has to undergo some qualification. Mizu is water, and age is taken from ageru (hoisting). The qualification is changing the kimono collar from red to white; indicates that the girl is already becoming a full fledged geisha, and virginity auction, where the maiko's virginity is going to be sold by the highest bidder.

It was understandable for Hanami seeing the younger girl shocked by the announcement.

Her suddenly pale face saddened, as if she was crumbled. She had nothing to say, nothing to comfort, nothing to give, all she could do is left her, so let her she did, leaving the maiko slumped on the clean tatami.

-rm-

As her father had arranged, the meeting was held in Hikawa shrine. Thinking who was the one Ryoji had been willing for her to meet, Rei was kneeling on the wooden floor, watching the paper door intently as if it was the most interesting thing she ever seen. Four days, four terrible days, she had nearly successful on preventing her worries and sadness to overcome her, for she had suffered few more intense ill situation, she was already more than prepared facing the problems she had now. The matter that needed her attention was not Minako, she said it repeatedly on her brain, she had to focus the matter to her shrine, to her work, to her other passion, her shrine. So, with determined heart, ignoring the obvious hollowness she felt, Rei slide the door open.

Two men were waiting, the first one who was wearing a ridiculously expensive silk kimono and hakama was her father, Ryoji, who came from Osaka two days ago, the second man, Rei felt a bad aura mingling on his surroundings, black and gray, unfaithful and cunning this man was.

Bowing her head low, Rei gathered her hands on the tatami, saying an empty opening introduction she always uttered whenever she had to meet these kinds of 'eligible' men.

Tatsuya Minori, he introduced him self, a little sneer on his smile. Saying that he was surprised to see a priestess instead of a priest, stating indirectly the fact that he was one of those little minded gender biased person, although female was indeed a minority on the field of occupation. His contract and agreement with Ryoji withstand his thought on withdrawing, he prefer not to work with women.

Yes, this was a good opportunity to forget; observing other people, not thinking about a distracting painful matter would be good. At least she could do one of her desire, helping children; even if it meant that she had to work with random arrogant men she would do it. At this point, the maiko was barely put aside, smiling to her self Rei opened the conversation, and her father was being an observant.

They were discussing, blatantly stating their means. Ryoji was only as an observant while he watched her daughter proudly with his eyes.

The conversation broke off when he saw a red box slightly seen from the man's suit.

"Is that an ekubo?" Ryoji asked; his face showed some curiosity as his hands moved to the table, grabbing the tea pot which was untouched since Rei arrival to the room.

"Oh, ya" He took the box out from his pocket, putting it on the table for better viewing for the two Hino. "An ekubo." He said, chuckling.

Rei understood the word 'ekubo' as a political form of another things, aside by the fact that ekubo is a traditional Japanese sweets there was also another meaning by it, she was not entirely sure, but she knew she was right, even before she saw the meaningful smile from Tatsuya.

Ekubo was also a signature sign of a maiko who was holding the ritual of virginity auction, mizuage, as Japanese called it. A maiko was supposed to give her customer ekubo, telling them indirectly they were allowed to join the auction.

Absurd.

"It is from the foreign beauty, the gold like hair maiden." He said, lifting the box to the level of his eyes.

The recent statement was enough to make the blood drained from the priestess's face.

Ryoji watched Rei intently as Tatsuya said something about the obvious maiko, Minako, observing his daughter response at the statement. To him, Rei looked a little bit anxious. Her ears were slightly red; her eyes were staring almost glaring on Tatsuya, sometimes Rei taped secretly at her laps.

Something, on how Rei was moving, planted unspeakable questions inside her father's mind.

He saw how the atmosphere tensed up, Rei hardly listening to the man who was sitting in front of her. Her eyes were spacing to somewhere else, far, unreachable by anyone else, untouchable by her curious father and the arrogance of the man in front of her, as if she made a big barrier between the reality and her own world. His only daughter was grabbing the tea cup tightly with both of her hands, making her knuckles all white, tightening her jaws. He knew his daughter to well. Only few would recognize her discomfort act, and Ryoji was happened to be one of them. His daughter would look at the red box from Tatsuya's palm a few times, as if she was trying to make it vanished, or clearing her throat louder than necessary when Tatsuya was bragging proudly told her about the details.

Why was the term 'mizuage' bothering her so?

She normally would not be bothered by it, so why this time was different?

She was patient, as a well raised daughter, she obeyed the unspoken rules of manner. Her grandfather had taught her well since the first day she arrived at the shrine, however..

The cup cracked loudly, bleeding Rei's palm, stabbing her flesh with an ill sound.

Surprised, Ryoji hastily got up from the tatami, while Tatsuya was only raising his thick brows.

"I need to go." Rei stated, more to the fact that she was hurt inside, not outside, ignoring the red drops which were continuously staining the table.

"Pardon?"

"I have to go, excuse my rudeness."

Ryoji watched his daughter left the room without commentating on anything her daughter had said. Contemplating on how he supposed to talk his daughter later on a problem that was obviously there.

-rm-

In front of the human sized mirror in her room, Minako carefully applied the red paint with a black thin brush to her lips, while Hanami was waiting in the center of the room, browsing some article on the Kabuki magazine.

Although she was supposed to concentrate on her make ups and Hanami, Minako's mind was somewhere else, gone the very first week her hand had gave the ekubo to one of the costumers.

She did not have any choice.

First ekubo fell to Tatsuya. The second was given out to Takasago, who was giving her an expensive kimono in return, which Minako threw away at the Kamo River without telling Okaa san or Hanami. The third one… Fukaiki accepted it by inviting her to a banquet party at Ichiriki. The last, the fourth one, was Hino Ryoji claim; it was very much likely to give her a shock, to be ironically involved with the father of the desired priestess she had only in mind.

Terribly frustrated, Minako tried talking to Hanami, saying that she did not want the mizuage, explaining her reasons to her, which were not even heard by the older woman.

She wanted to rip her face into pieces, that witch had not listened, had not allowed her to defend her self.

She was struggling for something, anything to make her win the issue, for not having the mizuage ritual, she knew she was loosing, but she would never give up.

As Okaa san, as geisha was supposed to call her landlady who ran the okiya was called, Minako's landlady, stating that four men were enough for the auction. The strategy was to make the four men against each other on the bid. Cleverly, Hanami arranged the situation neatly, making the men fired up to raise up their money.

First one who offered the opening bid was Hino, showing off the amount of money he was giving. The battle of money was started, as the four men raised their bid higher and higher day by day.

It felt like, everything slipped away from her hands, from her grip, and she could not hold anything back, could not guide her self through the pattern of hedonist insane life style. She amazed every time she woke up and found out that she was still alive, even though with all these unbearable pain she had to endure.

On one event, on the terrace facing the typical Japanese garden in the okiya, with trees and flowers arranged nicely as well as a miniature of a waterfall on the corner of the garden. Minako set a shamisen after searching for a comfortable spot for her to practice; the idea of practicing in the cold air was to exercising her fingers, the effect was to decreasing the nervous state whenever a geisha went through a stage fever.

She sat there, on the wooden terrace, holding her shamisen on her laps, breathing steadily as her fingers skillfully played the line of strings carefully, drawing her leftover sanity to the invisible parchment to calm her self, relieving the stress she underwent.

Blending with the sound of harmony, Minako heard faint flaps of wings from the cloudy windy sky. She knew what it was.

Raven.

Those winged creatures did not stop to bother her, almost to the point of stalking whenever she went. Just like vivid dreams of certain raven haired girl in her sleepless nights, hunting and preying for her.

Trying to ignore the fowls, Minako was concentrating more on her shamisen, struggling to forget some event concerning a raven and a priestess back on Shirakawa River.

But as if the raven did not allowed some ignorance the maiko directed at it, the creature landed in front of her, staring with it's black tiny eyes to the eyes of an annoyed blonde.

Irritated, and feeling her self being violated mentally, Minako opened her mouth and then uttered a sentence.

"Why are you following me around?"

The raven, of course, would not answer the question, moving it's head slightly, titling and keep staring at her, provoking a silence aired up both inside Minako's mind and the reality.

And after a moment of unspeakable word, it flew, leaving a thin trail of crimson liquid on the terrace.

She leaned, asking to her self what in the world the red trail was, placing her shamisen aside and observing the clue the raven left. Her heart skipped a bit when she came to acknowledge what the liquid was. Blood.

She raised her eyes, searching for the form of the raven, seeing it flew with it's wings spread widely on the sky.

The raven was fine. It seemed like there was nothing wrong with it. Strong and arrogant, it cawed noisily on the air, showing the power it had.

Assumption came to rest on her mind, indirectly whispering in her mind, the raven was not injured, it was someone else's blood.

-rm-

The car felt like it was moving too slowly, the tires made screeching noises occasionally when they hit the random stone on the dusty crowded street.

Ryoji was scheduled to be back in Tokyo this afternoon, and happened to bring Rei along with her on the trip to the train station, luring his daughter to tell what had troubled her mind without any satisfactory result.

And at last, after several attempts, Rei opened the conversation her father wanted her self,

"If I'm allowed to know, my dear Otou san, what is the reason of your acceptance on the invitation of mizuage" Calmly she asked despite her sheeting vein was nearly bursting from it's place, caused by her discomfort of the previous conversations, clueless about what her father wanted her to say.

"Since when, my daughter, you has disregarded such a matter?" He asked back, arching his brows to the direction of his daughter, sensing his daughter anxiety rose in the air.

"I'm not disregard it father," Rei faced the older man's face, gathering her hands on her laps. The sentence came out quite harsh, and she knew she revealed a mistake by doing so.

"You are." Ryoji stated, felt a little bit insulted.

"Minako san is not supposed to be treated that way." Rei finally opened the issue after some tension of eyes staring between her father and her. It just slipped from her mouth, irresistibly spoken by her heart; only, she could keep her desire to vomit more of her thoughts before it was too late.

She could not allowed, although she was the one who let it go, she could not allowed the other girl to be claimed by other people. She knew it was selfish, but she just could not, her whole body and heart would not let her allow, and she had not enough power to fight those thoughts.

"Minako san?"

There, her father had awkwardly asked her. One question which she found her father with uncertainty aura lingered on his surroundings. Without knowing what was the fitting answer to provide, Rei closed her eyes, cursing mentally.

Fortunate for her, they finally arrived at the train station. The car had already stopped when Rei realized the gray smoke, which was could be seen outside the black frame of the car. As usual, the street was hectic with people and vehicles, on the entrance way there were a line of pedicabs.

The driver opened up the door for Ryoji, breaking the atmosphere from confusing and forcing the older man to focus him self for his awaiting journey back to Tokyo.

At the station, Hasunuma, who was already waiting for their arrival and had meaning on getting to Tokyo along with his soon father in law, jumped from his sit when he saw the two Hino were approaching the platform.

"Hino san, Rei." He bowed to the two of them which was retuned back at him with graceful manner of aristocrats.

The driver had put Ryoji trunk to one of the compartments, while Hasunuma's was already inside the train since it arrived at the station. Being a well known person, Ryoji was soon talking to his acquaintances, while Rei, accompanying her father as well as presenting her self to her fiancé.

He had saw Rei, he watched her demeanor towards other people, whom knew her and her father and gave them a bow. Rei could distract him from the moment she set her manner, to the moment she was standing in front of him with her father on her side. Then he saw it, her left hand, bandaged, and there was a faint pink spot smeared the white fabric, supposed it was the place where the wound was.

Worried, Hasunuma shot her a look, a concern look with his deep brown eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, almost whispering, encouraging him self while taking Rei's wounded hand to the level of his chest.

"I accidentally cut my hand, don't worry." She added when Hasunuma was about to talk. "I'm fine." Although she said she was fine, Hasunuma could see her stance, she looked tired and exhausted, as if the weight of the world was being given to her.

"Would you take care of your self as long as I'm on duty?" Hasunuma questioned her, did not mean to let go Rei's hand anytime soon.

_I will take care of you Rei, as soon as I come home._

"I will, Hasunuma san." A short answer, it did not quite satisfy him, he was not really sure about Rei statement.

The train blew chimney to the air with a loud noise, signaling that the train was soon going to depart.

"Pray for me, as you pray for your father everyday." Hasunuma let go of her hand, giving his best smile to his dearest person in the whole world.

Rei nodded, face fell to the soil floor as she thought how on earth she never really saw the man who was standing firmly, surely, he would do anything to make her happy, and instead her mind ran to other person, who she was trying so hard lately to get rid of her brain.

Minako, was holding her breath, forcing her eyes not to letting go of the pressure she felt inside her chest as she saw Rei and Hasunuma from the distance. How Hasunuma took her hand dearly and how he smiled. She wanted to trade all of her belongings to be the person who could hold her hands and spoke to her heart.

She would not give up, yes, she was pained, however Rei's harsh words would do nothing but gave her more courage to hunt her feeling, because she knew she was the only one who was eligible, there was no other option.

Just, how come, she had to see what she saw right now? Minako did not get it, she could not understand why she was being punished for a thing she never felt she make a mistake for. Why the punishment had to be so cruel, why her heart felt the throbs every time she breathe, why her throat choked, and how the coincidence deliberately brought her here. Here, to see what she hated to see.

The demon must had singing and partying inside their hell, mocking the two girls whom were desperately searching anything to fill their empty soul, not recognizing the word benign anymore as they drowned deeper, and deeper to the darkest cage.

Knifes must had bleeding their flesh with the cold iron to their skin, stabbing painfully to their heart, right where the word happiness were, cutting the source of their light.

And when they parted, unknowingly by Rei, but came on noticed by Minako, they could not think of anything else how would the reality punish them more when Ryoji, saw Minako who was looking at Rei between white and gray chimney of the hectic station, between the colors of announcements posters and kimono, with some longing and desire as he get to his train, making him wondering along the trip about her daughter disapproval of mizuage and Minako hurt face.

-rm-

Onsen is a Japanese hot spring. Many springs are developed, having an associated outdoor bath, _notenburo_ and/or indoor bath. Baths may be either public run by a municipality or private often run by a local inn.

Onsens are often found out in the countryside, and are major tourist attractions drawing Japanese couples, families or company groups who want to get away from the hectic life of the city to relax.

So, after a whole tiring experience, where she had to face many different kinds of problems, Rei found her self on one of the famous onsen in Kyoto, gazing at the naked sky in front of her, leaning her self to the rocks behind her, her body was relaxing under the ministration of the spring, helping her to slowly gain her comfort.

Diving under the surface, Rei closed her eyes, only to remember her dream where she met a mermaid inside the sea. Cursing as many as she could, Rei brought her body up, swearing to her self that she would never ever did that again.

When she emerged from the water, she was shocked by the fact that Minako was on the other side of the onsen, who was same terribly surprised by Rei's presence.

Having just entered the onsen, Minako was not having any idea Rei was there. There was a pang, and a hint of gratitude for meeting Rei again, however the other girl glared at her, the same glare, the same cold face from the old Rei.

Rain of feelings, hurt and pained feelings, swell up and hit her hard, it showed on her disbelief face. The same face she had when she was left behind on the deck.

"Why are you here?" the raven haired asked. "You shouldn't be here." She stated, killing the fact that she missed the other girl so much, and before she knew what she was doing, the sentence was already spilled to Minako's face.

It was a wrong question and statement for Minako.

She splashed the hot water with both of her hands, using all her power, consuming her anger with the action, putting her rage as she tried to hurt Rei. She needed to hurt her; she needed to see the other girl hurt. She did not stop when she felt her hands were starting to hurt, did not stop when she felt it was enough and she was tired, hell she was exhausted from all the depressing situations today and the other day.

Rei was the one to blame; therefore she kept splashing the hot water, forgetting that her hands were also burning caused from the hot liquid. She was upset, and angered, Rei deserved her wrath, deserved to feel what 'hurt' was. She wished, hoping Rei felt her pain, felt her shame, felt her broken pride.

How dare Rei say she should not be here.

How dare she hurt her.

She was fed up with those cold eyes; she just wanted seeing the amethyst eyes gleaming in excitement as they were when it was just her and Rei on the yacht. She wanted to feel the warm skin against her, not the intense glare of fear. She hated her to the fullest, and loved her much more than she was before.

Her fingers started protesting, screaming for rest, Minako was not going to give them that, she needed them to satisfy, hurting the other girl who she could not see properly due to her advance on splashing.

Rei was even told her about her childhood, she made her believed that she was finally opened up to her, that she finally breakthrough the thick barrier on the priestess heart. She was fooled, she believed in her own imagination.

Loathing.

She screamed, telling Rei to go away, ignoring the response since she had focused her self more to her bleeding mind that the other girl. She cried, hot tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. She lost her calm attitude, neglecting it on the ground, it was not matter, what was matter now was her need on satisfying her ill mental.

As if all her anger vanished slowly along with the arrival of her tiredness, Minako's hands were slowing down, her throat slipping sobs. Her breathe still ragged, her eyes still red, but she was too tired, too exhausted.

She had released all her stress and left her self breathless and withered.

So she was there, with her ragged breathe, heavy chest filled with thousands of sharp needles punctured on it, trembling arms which were aching, looking straight to the priestess in front of her, finally ceased her exasperation. Rei's face showed how much Minako had made the other girl shook with pain, not because of the water; it was Minako who made her felt the pain.

Minako took her time to breathe properly again, deliberately scrutinizing the other girl, coercing Rei to be silent and still.

Rei had nothing to defend her self, since she already felt culpable for her part. Eyes contacts, always eyes contacts, blue converging with amethyst, drinking the sentiment, the fear, all the feelings which were expressed blatantly in the interaction. Unnoticed by Rei, Minako made her way close to her, provokingly close, barely touched their skin together.

This was when Minako laid her palm gently to Rei's neck, staring straight to the eyes she loved so much , and she hated so much, forgetting the risqué; she was there, Rei was there, she could sense the skin, the vein underneath her finger, and how her skin trembled. Rei was so scared, so scared that Minako would eventually broke her gate, just like few weeks before when she had lost all of her barrier, and for some reasons, she just obeyed the indirect order.

Lips quivered, finally spoke some sentence, "Rei san." She inhaled, deeply, preparing her lungs, preparing for…. She even did not know what she was preparing for, "Rei… I" There, she had caller her Rei, just Rei, opening the intimate gate of the other girl blinded heart by the way she called her recently.

"I have been, so lost." Minako said.

Rei shifted when she inhaled as much air she was needed to force her tears stayed in its place from slipping to her cheeks. It felt too damn ill, it felt too hollow when the tender move of Minako's thumb caressing her cheek was recognized by her. Slow, showing how much the blonde cared for Rei, cared for her deeply, fully, in spite everything Rei gave her as a response; Rei hated the way that it made her calm, and at the same time made her heart broken.

"I pray Rei, I've been.. praying, for reasons," She stopped, shook her head. "No, for a reason, just.._ one_ reason, for my existence in living." It almost impossible to breathe, to think coherently, Rei wanted so bad to be free, to let go, to _die_.

"And I saw you." The crying girl said as she pressed Rei's palm gently to her chest, to where her heart was. The heart that swelled from wounds "And when I did see you, I feel this," She nodded when Rei chocked a sob, not yet let go of her own tears. "_This_ rapid heart beating."

Minako was so close, so close that she could feel her breath.

"And I know, I _know_ instantly that I found a reason." She smiled, a heart breaking smile. "And _you_ wound me, you _wound_ me, Rei." Her voice was low, full of sadness yet still hearable.

Rei was on the edge, she was fighting her own feelings desperately, knowing she was losing miserable eventually. Everything was blurred, blurred from the tears, blurred from pain.

_Stop, please Stop._

"Don't, don't leave me, don't neglect me."

_No, Minako, please stop._

"Please,"

_No don't plead, God, no, Stop._

"I.."

She knew what was coming, what she was going to say, she could sense, but she was not prepared for it.

"I love you."

That was it, that was the end, Minako had burst all she had as a barrier from the world. Her tears were involuntarily slid sown to her cheeks, unnoticed by her as well as her voice had lost the sound, and her lungs had forgotten to breathe.

"Help me Rei."

_Help me_

When Minako leave the onsen, Rei found a red tiny box on her palm, an ekubo. She knew what she was going to do with it, she knew and she would do it, she would, even when she was not admitting it.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so so so sorry, I promise, I promise you! No, don't throw tomatoes on me, I swear I'll give you big fat fluffy romance on the next chapter, or later….. just please don't throw tomatoes!

Run away.

And yeah, you can give me suggestion, constructive criticism, or anything as a feed back, totally appreciate reviews ya know, so gimme gimme.

Thank you for all the reviewers, and supports, you all are the best.

Credit: For my dearest Balticbard, for giving me suggestions.

Oh, I added teaser today, for a little bit of Valentines we're celebrating

Here you go:

"_You are beautiful Rei, you are a strong, and determined," She stated, stopped at mid sentence when the priestess closed her eyes, finally resting her head on the other girl's palm. "and you care, for other people, even when you don't show it, but I see it," Minako smiled when she saw Rei put her hands on top of Minako's palm. "You are, a loving, and a kind person Rei, you are a person that I adore, I adore you so much." Rei eyes lit open, searching inside the truth about what Minako just declared. Then Minako said, "I love you, so much, so much Rei, I don't know how I should say it for you to understand just… I just…I want to kiss you." _


	8. My Mizuage

Disclaimer: Rei and Minako belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Author's note: Just read till the end, even when your heart says 'it's enough angst already', don't believe what your heart says this time, because I serve you a desert below there, and you need to eat that desert.

* * *

**My Mizuage**

When Minako heard the latest announcement of her mizuage result, she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Ryoji won.

On other side she was relieved by the fact that Tatsuya, Fukaiki, and Takasago lose.

But still..

_Ryoji_, Rei's father won.

He won.

Forced by the greed and traditional custom Minako found so absurd, she was being driven to Hakone, to the place where the mansion of Hino stood tall the next day.

Hanami, her sister, did not dare to look at her at the eye. Minako was too disgusted by her Okaa san, who was selfishly ate the money she was given. She said Minako would understand as soon as she reached Hakone, which it was not as she was thinking, the mizuage would not harm her. Hanami said to believe her, but Minako was too busy feeling bertrayed.

She could not believe she had been sold, sold to the man he did not love.

Rituals of Mizuage forced her to do a ceremony, so she dumbly obeyed, feeling betrayed by Hanami, who she thought would at least helped her out of the situation, but no she did not help her.

Dressed in a thin layer red kimono, and a simple tied obi –so Ryoji did not have to trouble him self opening it- she found herself walking down the corridor, getting nearer to the room, faintly she heard Rei's voice, sensed her presence, and she stopped, alerted, looking at her surroundings, but there was no Rei, there was no her.

Faint whisper of Hanami sentence for believing her was not heard by her.

Maybe she would not bid anyway, she had made her afraid by her harsh action, she would not want to see her again, this was her punishment.

It was useless, all the tears, when she was alone in her room, trying in vain in her dreams, where ghostly finger touch her, where ghostly lips kissed her.

She stepped inside the room, wide room, the wall was illuminated by yellow light, which was coming form the lantern over the ceiling, little bonsai trees were lined up of the side of the room, a scroll painting made by a famous poet was hanging near the brown wooden table. It seems like, it was an extraordinary room, she could smell the new tatami under her feet.

On the center of the room, lied a clean futon. When the maiko saw it, nauseous struck her.

"Minako san, please, sit." He said, gesturing her to sit on the tatami.

Minako was still confused, stunned by the man's voice; she saw the beautiful scenery out the window across the room, beautiful view consisting the endless sky and white clouds, the lake seems so blue, the water was too calm, what was going on? Everything was supposed to be wrong. Ryoji was wrong. She was wrong. Rei was wrong.

She needed someone to wake her up.

She needed to scream.

"My daughter, is a beautiful girl." Ryoji stated, following her eyes which were watching the scenery. The maiko rearranged her red kimono, playing with the tip of the red threads on her kimono, wondering why the hell Ryoji brought the topic out right now; having to hear about Rei is considerably awkward for her.

"I know, I put a lot of burden on her shoulder," He sighed, her hair was played by the wind. "She takes her mother lost badly."

Really, she did not want to hear about this, she wanted to tell Ryoji to shut his mouth and run away from there.

"I want to give her happiness, Minako san, I really do."

_No, you don't._

"I never get to see her smile."

_I want to see her smile._

"I never see her cry after her mother's ceremony."

Minako looked up, hatred on her blood boiled, nearly explode; everything did not make sense, she was dead confused, and was freaking scared, what was Ryoji talking about, she did not understand, she did not get it, it was like, no one wanted to turn on the light to show her the way, some way to reach her destination, no one, she was alone, with an old, greedy man, who was torturing her with his speech, his nonsense speech. It did not need any genius to see Rei was not happy all her life, could he see it? No, he could not, he was blinded by his selfishness.

"My daughter was having a conference with me one week ago. She was apologizing for the way she would behave."

Every words penetrated Minako's ear was coming out on her other ear, she felt her head became an empty shell, empty shell without anything in it.

"For the first time in my life, I see her with confidence air on her aura, and her eyes have never been any livelier before, yet she begged me, she begged me to forgive her, and she gave me some money, all the money I gave her, she gave me back, she even gave me more." Ryoji rubbed his chin, chuckled sarcastically, emotion of disgust placed clearly on his face.

"I don't see, what is so _great_ about you. I don't support her idea." His voice was louder, Minako did not care if it would make her deaf.

_Now he's talking more rubbish. _Minako thought.

"But I want to believe her. So, you have a task Minako san." Threatening, yet she knew it was only the surface, Minako just nodded without even knew what she was nodding for.

The aristocrat played the phonogram, which was placed neatly on the corner of the room, sweet melody of saxophone danced around on the cubical space, a cage for Minako, a cage with nothing to feed, except confusion.

"Make her smile, make her happy, and you have to show it to me."

That was when the turning point poured to her thought, poured as if there was a rain growled, wetting her whole figure. And she realized, there was a trickle, a dot of hope.

"You have one week."

He was approaching the paper door, sliding it open with his thick digits, revealing a girl with a black kimono and 'Hino' calligraphy on her chest.

The world cracked loudly, spun into this vertigo of trance, beat after beat on her ear, until her eyes blurred, and she knew, she had won, she won from her endless mourning.

Hanami was right. There was nothing going to be wrong.

"You're here? You, you're here!" Minako exclaimed, looking like she was about to cry when she grabbed her front part of kimono.

Rei nodded several times; her face indicated the fatigue she had been through. Her eyes were red, hot with recent tears, the first time Minako actually saw the tears streamed down her smooth cheeks.

"H..Ho..How?" the maiko stuttered.

"I won the auction." The girl declared, a proud tone was recognized.

If she had the energy she would jump right into her arms, she would kiss her, she would hug her, telling her that she was grateful to see her, that she was missing her so much, but these all were too sudden, too much to handle, and her brain was still processing the recent event. Was she hallucinating? Was she being delusional?

"I.. I'm.. here, I'm here Minako san."

Then as impromptu as everything had happened, Minako started to see her surroundings clearly; first her feet brought her up, her stance was weak, her left leg shook, her lips trembled, and next moment she was running, hugging the other girls abruptly, and then she knew she was being hugged back, being hugged by Rei. Her arms hooked tightly to the other one's shoulder, as if her life depended on her.

"I was, I was very _very scared._" She whispered, burying her face on the priestess shoulder, drinking the girl's scent, repeatedly saying to her self that this was true, she was really touching Rei, Rei was on her arms, she could feel the radiating warmth through her clothe.

Rei was stroking her hair, cooingly said everything was going to be alright, and Minako did not have to worry about anything. Each stroke brought waves of comfort in her stomach. Minako slid down to her laps, resting her head there.

When she looked up, she saw her, flawless skin, gorgeous eyes, eyes that was made to see her, to only see her, amethyst iris, rich of mixing colors of lighter colors, her chin trembled, made her so unbelievably adorable, her hair fell to her shoulder, thick and silky, somehow sharpened her look.

"You are so beautiful" She said, gently laid her palm to Rei's cheek. The sentence had rewarded her smile, a sweet beautiful smile that was so rare, yet Minako was –again- succeeded making the other girl to form the simple action by using only words.

"Rei, you are a strong, and determined," She stated, stopped at mid sentence when the priestess closed her eyes, finally resting her head on the other girl's palm. "and you care, for other people, even when you don't show it, but I see it," Minako stopped again, could not help but smiled when she saw Rei put her hands on top of Minako's palm with such tenderness. Eyes finally meeting, the blonde opened her mouth, willing to continue her sentence, "You _are_ a loving, and a kind person Rei, you are a person that I adore, I _adore_ you so much." Touched by the words, wanting to believe, what the other girls was just stated, she grasped tighter to the other's fingers. Then she watched opened lips, how Minako said, "I love you, so much, so much Rei, I don't know how I should say it to you to understand just… I just…I want to kiss you."

More intense eyes contact blazed between the two, gleaming with the reddish skyline outside the window; understanding the unspeakable words, the raven haired girl leaned in so slowly, so maddening slowly that it hard to breathe for the maiko; she was waiting, waiting for Rei, waiting for their lips to touch.

And then it happened.

_The thing,_ that could burst the world from Minako's brain, when 'soft' became the world of pleasure and how the sensation could burn her lungs, how the actions of mouth could meant so much to her, so much that it was overwhelming, overwhelming with gratitude, gratitude for being here, with Rei, only Rei and no one else. She loved the way their eyes lids closed when they finally met, savoring the reunion, the reunion she missed so much. Her knees withered, fingers entwined, holding the other girl's hands tightly, reassuring them selves that the others were real, not like their delusional dreams. Oh, how she loved being kissed by Rei, being trapped with her tongue sweetly exploring, tasting her mouth. She barely could breathe, barely could sense anything but the other girl nipping on her lips. She thought, she did not need the air anyway since she had felt the enormous bundle of grateful feelings she had.

Drips of tingling sensation digging out from her body, cool breeze kissed her flesh, soon were substituted by the warmth of the priestess kisses, covering every cells, invaded her organs, rushing blood pumping to every part; The way the other girl would infiltrate the kimono from the collar part sent her to the edge, and how the priestess caressed her so softly, feathery, as if she was a fragile being, then the way Rei gently parted the upper part of the kimono from her body, revealing her shoulders, and treated them with kisses were so unimaginable wonderful for the maiko. Inexperience hands touching the quivering skin, deliberately teasing the other girl, Minako was sinking, sinking down further to her serene.

Rei would die for this, she certainly thankful for her decision, the decision to go for her desire, the desire which took form of this loving beautiful angel she had on her embrace, the girl that made her _saw_ the colors she had forgotten, the colors of the word happiness, where she could actually smile, without any burden lingered on her shoulders, where she could listen to every single word the other girl said without had to think, the desire to be there, to be the source of power for Minako, the need of being a firm base for the other's life, the need for being the one who could catch all the tears, she wanted the maiko, she wanted her more than anything she wanted ever in her life. And when she felt, she gave _all_ she gave back with passionate, passions of enthusiasm, everything went unimportant, except her, it was only her, only Minako. She enjoyed the feeling, when Minako had made her body moved without any single words, only actions, and she moved with her instinct, as if she knew which button to make Rei did anything for her. She loved how Minako's lower lip trembling, and how she pressed more if Rei sensed the kiss was enough and wanted to pull back, Minako would grin on their kiss, and continued their advance of sharing their love.

Fingers shook hard when she finally touched Minako's warm skin; she could feel the rapid heartbeats, inside the other girl's chest, on her heart, the heart she wanted to have, to claim it as hers as well as Minako's.

Minako intoxicated her, she had deeply planted her self on the center of Rei's mind, making her world went crazy, went insanely lunatic, yet she loved it. She loved anything Minako did to her.

Eventually the girl took the maiko ornamental comb off her hair; gold locks cascading down their body, fell to their face, fell to their bare skin, their skin, invoking the adrenalin to scream, screamed loudly to their ears, lusted her, loved her terribly much more than she ever was.

When the priestess ceased her kiss, calming her self down by pressing their forehead together, her eyes still closed, breathing in and out, and when Minako realized the other girl's hands were on her obi, gripping it tightly, she knew it was going to happen, she knew with one action of a little pull would loosened her obi, loosened the fabric, loosened the last barrier between the two of them. So she let it, she let the dominance towered her surroundings and her self. She could actually hear the meek sound of the obi grinded the kimono, before it completely off from her body.

The maiko was truly beautiful in Rei's eyes. Her countenance somehow conveyed the word lust to the raven haired girl; so loud the word was that Rei's nape of neck shivered by the look; so deep the word caused her whole body to tremble. She took both of her hands, holding her tightly, and then laid her gently, very gently to the futon. She laid there, on the white cool sheet futon, caused from the cold breeze outside the window; her head was resting on the pillow, fanned out her long hair to both side of her body. She was glowing, her whole body illuminated by the sunset; she chanted the word inside her mind, repeatedly thought that the other girls was so beautiful.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Minako enjoyed to the fullest the moment when Rei kissed her forehead chastely dragging the kiss from her temple to her nose, then to both of her cheeks, followed to her lips; while she felt the priestess fingers parted her kimono, the girl loosened Rei's black kimono, stripping the fabric one by one, no need for rushing, they had all the time in the world.

Whispers of words, low tone, lightly ignited the air by passion. Seconds passed and the air was already heavy with intensity.

Naked

Exposed

She loved, how she touched, when she found a spot that deserved treatment on her stomach, under her knees, on her neck, under her ears, on the crook of her neck, everywhere, anywhere on her body, Minako would moved, arched her back, inviting more touch, inviting more caress, whether it was from Rei's hands, or lips, she would approve, she would accept, she just needed more of Rei, more and more and she wanted it now.

When the priestess long hair fell to her exposed body, some to her cleavage, Minako's heart skipped a beat, her throat dried, and her head was pulsing; she had forgotten how to breath, since the other girl's lips gave all she wanted, and when the ceiling went white and more white, she had forgotten where was the sheet, where was the futon, the tatami, her mind centered only in Rei, only on the other girl who was on top of her.

Ragged breath, the air was so heavy, heavy with panting. Rei never felt so whole, so complete with the girl who was beneath her sculpted every curves, harmlessly scratching her back, trailing the digits on her spines, how she lead her, indirectly telling her what she wanted, and Rei would obey, anything to make her had an excuse to hear the soft gasps between breaths, anything to see the dreamy expression on Minako's face.

Bodies were grinding, grinding the air, grinding the sheet, half grinding the tatami since they had unconsciously too passionate to care for other things except the other girls on their embraces. Reality suddenly went unimportant, rationality was put aside, as the scent of Minako clouded her senses, she tasted so sweet, her skin tasted so delicious.

Going higher, and higher, the skin contact, major skin contact, her whole flesh screamed for more, aching for more, demanding more, she loved feeling the flat stomach arching, loved the feeling of the girl's leg draped over her shoulder, addicted, she was high, overwhelming by the wave of heated passion.

Hot sweat drenched on her skin, Rei eyes drinking the sight, shades of curves on her figure, their aura created an inferno inside the room, how the beat of their hearts rhythmic with their panting. Rei's body weight sank her deeper, she had long surrendered, she gave all her self, her whole self to Rei, offering it, wanting her soul to be claimed by the one she loved.

The maiko knew she was drowned inside the chemistry; adrenalin brought her here, brought her to the world of joy, where she could not breathe without having to think 'this is so wonderful' in every take of air she inhaled.

Hands tried to grasp any article near her to hold, the sheet felt like air, and it did not really help her body to calm down; so she searched, searching in vain, uselessly grabbed the air, as her body savoring the other's body heat, savoring Rei's move inside of her, penetrating deeper inside her body; her throat involuntary let go of the sounds of pleasure, she could not help, it just escaped from her lungs, escaped from her burning lungs.

Waves and waves hit her hard, waves of bliss, more waves caused more impact on her; every thought was washed clean from her brain, she wanted to blend, wanted to feel more alive, more complete,

and then it happened.

The whole world stopped its rotation.

The time stopped ticking.

Her lungs tore.

It began in a low dose, sticking from the very depth inside her body, as if thousands and thousands of electricity shot through her whole skin, to her flesh, to every vein on her system, pumping madly, rushing waves washed over her whole organs; from the center to the tip, until she felt her muscles withered, yet the same time she felt an overwhelming urge of moving her body; reaching for more, more intoxication, high, further high; all of the sensitive part within her body screamed,

screamed,

Pleasure

Pleasure

Then as if someone pulled her back to reality, she found her self back on the earth.

Several light tender kisses were placed on her eyelids; hands were stroking her hair gently, calming her senses, inside her nest love with her lover, slightly panting, still oblivious with everything recently happening.

"Hi." Rei whispered, smiling, carefully caressed her lips with her thumb.

"Hi." Minako breathed, loving the sweat that trickled down Rei's chin.

* * *

Author's note:

The chapter was made rather hasty, I need to study for the upcoming exam. So sorry for the short length, and grammar,…… and spelling.. (arggghhh).

What do you think? Any suggestion? Constructive criticism is the best review, tell me what you think, please. We need more romance do we? I let them suffer enough, they deserve some lovin kissy kissy chapter. Lol. Well let us just see. I might add more in this chapter later.


	9. Our Dream

**Disclaimer:** Rei and Minako are Nako Takeuchi's creation.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm such a jerk. The chapter isn't reread yet. Many mistakes. Read at your own risk.

Thanks for the reviews, your guys are the source of inspiration. Please bear with me till the end.

* * *

**Our Dream**

The solitude burden the maiko for years of her career life. Seeking in wonder for a solid solution in fidgetiness, she surrendered when boredom consumed her being. Which by which endless sinful parties stripped her naïve soul to seduction of unworthy pleasure, where the devil seeds - the alcohol contains, hallucinated one's assumption of living. Accustomed as the young seducer by the tradition of Gion, our blonde maiko skillfully deceive her physical differences as a Caucasian-Mongoloid by blinding the customer by her charisma, and it could cause harm if she wanted to, whether for her customers or her self.

Until one night, then the wheel of the maiko's life begin to stir.

Magic, perhaps one who enchanted their need of crave, so they bound tightly since their eyes had met in that medium sized tatami room. Brown-amethyst iris met bright baby blue eyes, and that was all it had to be done for them to recognize the immense sensation which was bursting, resembling a loathing tsunami in their hearts.

Lust?

Love?

Struggled for her crave demand, finally their bodies collided in an immense surge of passion. Sweating hot skin rubbed not only the outside but their souls also. Desire pierced through every vein in their systems, sending torrents of electricity, about being loved and accepted.

And here were they, after the love was done, under the white blanket clutched to their skins.

As in your lover, you placed them near your heart so you could feel her breathing near your chest.

So Rei did; lightly, leaned Minako to her heart.

That was the maiko who the girl hold so tight; the very same maiko who had made love to her just recently. Minako had her chin safely landed on Rei's crook of neck, chastely kissing the sensitive spot tenderly. Her eyes were nearly shut as the dream land was calling to her, but she had not had enough Rei, or that was she thought. Smiling faintly, Rei shifted their position so she faced the other girl, gazing at the blue orbs, which were filled with mischief and love. Endearing sleepy eyes that she loved so much to had the privilege to see.

"Go to sleep, you need it." She whispered soothingly, afraid of breaking the calm atmosphere.

As stubborn as always, with that strong blonde head of hers, Minako murmured a disagreement before pressing her feverish-rosy cheek to Rei's chest once again, loving for having to hear the rapid heart beating she caused just by being near to the raven haired girl. As much to her dismay, the girl drifted to sleep as the impromptu heaviness caught her eyelids.

Rei sighed slowly, the burden that lingered on her chest had gone. She found that it was quite easy to smile, and she did not need any reason to do it. Stroking at the velvet like hair, the priestess refused the call to sleep, she refused to rest her tired body. What she really desire was to repine at the maiko, the gorgeous blonde whose lips unintentionally brushed her skin. In Minako, she witness determination, ambition, devotion, and tenderness; that was Minako to you, when she merely did not give you up. She made you whole by only gazing at you, and almost instantly like an impromptu heavy rain, you knew you were being loved. Never had a person could gave you so much by.. by just being.. their selves. 'Enough' was not a word in your dictionary when it considered Minako. There was this thing when she elicited a beast inside you to rove over your world.

Even when she was asleep, in the girl's arms, the pulchritude glowed as faint light from stars and moon shone her flawless skin, and you knew by then, you were embracing a breathing goddess in your trembling arms.

Rei's heart flutter, sang in the foreign song called happiness as she caressed the delicate hands which were placed in possessive manner over her cheek and neck.

Later that night, she had explained everything, about the mizuage, about her father, about the whole deal she was forced to take. And as she knew Minako would listen, and understood what she needed her to understand.

Ryoji had densely rejected to approve his daughter plead at first. It was not as easy as one would think. The father was madly disagree, nearly shattered the whole room into dust to Rei dislike.

She would always remember the anxiety that she felt immensely, nervously shifting the teapot unnecessarily in front of her father two days ago while her father, looking bored and occasionally yawn shamelessly, waiting for his daughter to report whatever that she declared she needed to discuss days ago.

Politely, although at the same time firmly, the daughter stated that she was going to compete as Ryoji's rival on Minako's mizuage.

A wild yell occurred that day, it came from Ryojis' throat; from his shame, from his torn dignity.

She pleaded, begged, clarified with all her effort to make her father listen.

And once the tears shed from her amethyst eyes…….. Ryoji gave up.

Rei never begged, Rei never pleaded, Rei rarely cried, but after those prove which stated indirectly how much his daughter needed this, Ryoji acknowledge his mistakes, and his daughter mistakes, and without understand why, he approved the sinful request even helping her won the bid.

The highest bidder fell to Rei, yes, but it was a deep dark secret that can't be reveal. As a replacement. Ryoji pretended that he was the one who won the aucqtion, not his daughter, therefore no one would knew except for Rei, Minako, Ryoji, and Hanami………

-rm-

Minako opened her eyes, engulfed by her lover in a loving embrace and……..water…

They were surrounded by water.

The pressure of water pumped against her ears, making a deafening silence whispered inside her mind.

Minako examined their entirely foreign surroundings; there was no futon, they were only entangled by a piece of a white cloth covering their nude delicate frames; in exchange of a room, they were laying on the blue element, accompanied only by each other.

Instead of confusing over the issue, the maiko felt the serene shooting of her lover strokes on her back brought her to calmness.

Bringing her focus to her embracer, she saw a confident smile on those full lips, and Minako believed there would not be anything to worry about, as long she had Rei on her arms.

Rei was so beautiful, her skin was pale but at the same time made her looked more alive than ever, gleaming from the sunlight which infiltrated the sea above them. Her hair was wild and untamed as the element playing it but at the same time framed her oval face into this perfectly well proportioned features. Minako thought she would never recognize any tiredness from scrutinizing the woman and admiring the beauty she had the privilege to witness.

A rush of wave carried the both of the woman fleeting to the surface as gentle as the breeze of the wind carried a leaf fell to the soil land.

Bubbles emerged and shoved them carefully as they hold each other dearly, waiting for any explanation to come.

They reached the sky, the dark blue sky, after they were shot to the air by thousands of sparkling droplets of water, and by the time her lungs constricted to inhale the first air in the chill of night, a pair of wide wings spread from their backs, gloriously flapping, leaping them both higher to the heaven above them.

A disbelief rose beneath her chest, but a reassuring pat told her otherwise.

And in an instant Minako believed the other woman as a child would believe in fairytale.

Never once did they let go of each other until they finally welcomed by the fluffy white cloud.

A speechless Minako made an awe sound as the nature offered before her, laid without an end, an infinite colors of dark blue and thousands of pearls and diamonds she acknowledge as stars showered the earth with their light.

It was as if God painted the whole universe only for the two of them to enjoy.

A pair of arms linked them selves from her back; she could feel her wings happily flapping as the other woman placed her self to her behind.

"I love it here." Minako said dreamily, leaning to Rei's shoulder.

"Of course you do. it's our place, our world." She hugged the woman tighter and nuzzled at her cheeks. Minako's cheek was so warm, she liked nuzzling like this.

"Where is this.. if I might ask?"

Minako could feel the other smile broadening, and as contagious as it was, Minako smiled too while she peered from the corner of her eye to Rei.

"My dream, and yours.."

Minako reached at Rei arms and placed her hands on them, stroking the soft skin absentmindedly "It's so beautiful."

"This is not our first time here, you know."

The maiko raised a brow, trying to recall any event, or any dream where they were ever visiting the place before, unfortunately, she did not remember any.

"We did?"

"Um hum." A small nod. "But we were under the sea at the time."

Rei closed her eyes, brought the nostalgic vision to her eyes, the trembled hands, the passionate kiss, the desperate request, the heartbreaking tears, and the…

"And what did we do?" A question snapped her and by then Rei face already red from her previous rain of thoughts. Why would she ashamed of something they have already done? It was not as if like it was one sided…love..making right?

"Rei?" A pair of blue eyes looked at her with concern.

"We did nothing." Damn her shyness.

A knowing glint came from those eyes she loved so much. "Nothing huh?"

Rei just made her self comfortable by burying her face to the golden locks, inhaling the sweet smell without really wanted to hear the teasing that surely was going to come by any seconds.

"Well……, lets do nothing then." With that, Rei gladly let her self fell backwards to the cloud. A light chuckle burst from her throat until the other woman gave her the new meaning of softness through the passionate kisses………and more……..

rm

An order came down.

He had to defend his country.

He closed his eyes, burying his face in his wide palms. He had to go to protect his beloved. He would proudly protect her, shelter her, he would do anything for her sake.

Outside the car, a few children, maybe in their six or seven, laughing, playing tag, and his eyes caught a small accessories store. There was a beautiful red brooch, neatly decorated by silver thin wires.

It would be perfect for her.

It would looked beautiful for his fiancé.

His beloved fiancé.

So he bought it, carefully put the brooch to a burgundy small box, caressing it while he dreamt about a certain priestess who would smile for him when he returned to Gion.

He was so in love.. so in love…

By the time he visited his fiancé, he would ask her to marry him

Rm

A frown formed on his wrinkled brows. A dissatisfied growl came from his old lungs.

_What about Hasunuma?_ he thought.

The growl became deep as his watery eyes gazed numbly to the enormously glorious mount fuji. It was nothing but a mere of black smudge to the night vision. Somewhere, beneath the old tree, laid his wife's eternal resting place.

_What should I do… dear my beloved?_

Seeking for mute replied, he watched the sliding paper door.

Waiting impatiently for the sun to rise.

rm

Rains of red and orange lights showered the room as the first sign of sunrise emerged from the horizon.

And here she saw the golden blonde hair sparkling like thousands of diamonds shining under the light, or when the bewitching eyes rose from the sleep cage were browsing over her as the first action she did when she was awaken, and there was this little faint smile on her lips; brightening the dull colors of the room into this.. hundreds of rainbows which filled the priestess lungs before it could said her greet.

"Good Morning Mina." She whispered as gently as she could, stroking the woman's hair with her caring hands.

Instead of greeted back, the maiko leaned in and kissed Rei forehead lingeringly, before she pulled back to say her proper greet.

"Good Morning Rei."

Then Minako closed her eyes again; the lids were still heavy of tiredness, which was calling onto her to dream again once more that day. She barely heard the priestess who was saying that they should be ready for the morning.

As the both of the ladies knew, selected servants would visit the mizuage ceremonial room for a cleanup. They did not have the time to tolerate any laziness if they still wanted to keep the relationship as a secret matter.

Rei understood the situation fully and regarding to the early nature sign of morning, the servants would come any minute by then. She shifted reluctantly, accompanied by a deep frowned forming on the blonde's brows when she sensed her 'pillow' was pulling away from her.

The raven haired woman grinned amusedly when the maiko was deliberately snuggling closer.

"Mina,.. Minako?" Rei shook her gently. A short incoherent murmur escaped from the woman's lips, enough for Rei understanding that she was being listened to.

"We should get ready." She said, firmer.

"…..Five…..more minutes…" Minako squeezed the other woman tightly, and once again settled in her previous position.

Rei sighed deeply, although she enjoyed how Minako was so endearingly acting right now, she could not risqué the both of them, so her left hand wondered around the tatami, searching for her abandoned kimono; it should be lying near the futon and the next moment, Rei found the article.

And found out that she could not possibly wear the garment without having to move Minako.

She glanced at the sleeping beauty on her chest, the woman was still deep in her dreamland; Rei would not dare to wake her lover if the time was not in desire to capture them, so, she cupped the beautiful oval face and give the maiko a peck on her lips, then to her cheeks, continued to her forehead, the result gave her a wondrous amount of bubbling joy choking her throat; Minako had curved her luscious lips since the first kiss landed on her lips and kissed back when Rei finished giving her rain of kisses, feverishly.

Intimate light petting was ended when Rei decided it was more than enough and pulled away.

"Lets get you dress up."

"Hmm…. No."

"No?" Rei asked, a questioning look formed on her feature.

Minako let out a light hum, playfully circling her index finger on the other girl's pale skin.

Sighing the second time that morning, Rei kicked the blanket and draped the kimono to the other woman's head.

A surprised squeal colored the silent peace into melodic joyous laughter.

Rei had fled her way to reach another kimono on the other side of the room while Minako was busied over the offending article which was blocking her entire eyes.

Skillfully, Rei dressed herself in a proper way on using the kimono, knotting the belt securely on her waist. After she was done, she turned back to face a very amused woman who was grinning over her.

"What?" She asked, approaching the lying blonde.

"You look good from behind."

Ignoring the teasing she just received, the woman snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Uh huh, and you should get ready."

Obediently Minako sat straight up, handing the white silk kimono to the other girl for her to dress the maiko.

While Rei dressed her, Minako teasingly nibbled at the other girl's neck, she knew it was her weak spot, and she felt to be oh so cruel right at the moment; the pressure of her lips were light at first, which by then grew more intense as Rei hands movement started to slow down, signing that the seduction was working.

The poor priestess's mind began to blur as the torture went more heated and soon she felt her blood boiled.

"Wha..?" Rei was about to complain, but this temptress woman was already sank her below the surface of reality, her lips traveled to another pair of moist lips; sighs escaped her lungs, knot by knot released unintentionally.

She loved Minako, she did, but now was not the time, now was the time to be strong, she had to refuse… she had to reject, maybe paid for later, but not now, this could wait, not now……..although her body seemed to work otherwise.

Tugging slowly on her lower lips, Minako made all effort to show that she wanted to love her as tenderly as she could. She took the liberty on parting Rei's lips, marveling of how warm her breath and moist Rei were.

The maiko brought her hands rest to the slender neck offered. She carresed it then, like the most fragile being in the earth that she ever touched, careful not to bruise the unblemished skin while intentionally lingering on the spots…where the other woman would gave her a whimper or two.

Oh how she loved to hear those short gasps Rei made.

Chaste kisses proceeded and soon Rei's hands movement in advance to dress her became slower and slower.

Minako's hands had blindly although gently reached the collar part of the kimono before she gently slid it across the slender shoulder, revealing the pale skin underneath.

Rei kimono was opened widely, almost to the point of undressed.

Still her mind was still taking the upper hand, so she spoke her rationality,… while it was still there.

"We…we..shouldn't be.. doing..th..this." Rei whimpered between kisses, slightly pushing the other girl in useless effort.

"We should." Minako said stubbornly, fondling at the voluptuous body. Her voice was muffled under her heating ministration.

"We…we should..not.."

"We should Rei"

"The.. the servants…"

"I don't care.."

It felt so good, Minako felt so good against her.

When Minako was fully dressed, Rei was left unclothed, precisely like a new baby born.

Nightmare of unfortunate God expelled the passionate blazing desire as impromptu as a lightning granted the soil with a deadly bizarre mark.

As expected, the servants slid the paper door open with their delicate hands. Face down, did not dare their eyes to meet the scenery. Rei was long gone from the scene, she was hiding behind the large wooden parchment on the corner of the room; right on the last second, she had made it to, shoved the other woman and ducked right in time, safely to her hideout.

Gratefully praying for her narrow luck, she leaned her head against the wall. Listening carefully of the event unseen by her eyes but witnessed by her ears.

Greeting extravagantly, almost drawing a suspicion, the maiko had to push her grin to a proper graceful smile as her onee san always told her to do.

Rm

Hakone pictured perfection of nature when it came to its afternoon. A shade of fall downed upon the leaves, sweeping a romantic scenery to the eyes of visitors.

He used to stroll the side of the lake with his dearest years ago. The exact place he saw his only daughter walked hand in hand with her maiko.

A smoke puffed from the thick cigar in his hands, it was shortened by the time as he greedily inhaled the poisonous thing.

They were scheduled to left Hakone tonight. From there on, Rei should be parted from her secret lover.

May or may never be there was a rendezvous between the young ladies, he would gladly accept the latter, but what selfishness he burdened his daughter for she never looked cherished as she did now with the gaijin maiko?

A blush crept from her daughter features, such a rare occasion did she let her self vulnerable by other person affection, such a rare… almost.. never..

A laughter followed from the golden haired girl, she was bouncing over, despite her annoying geta, avoiding the playful hit his daughter tried to give at the other woman.

_My dearest….Our daughter is in love_

_ Rm_

Insignificant, she would not dare to contemplate a lady, Minako, to be one.

She was free, will took her action. Bold, claiming her demands within her graceful gait. Bewitching, as she always thought whenever it was concerning some matters on this lovely blonde of her.

Minako did, without trouble whatsoever to make her laugh unburdened.

She touched Rei's heart, even reached inside the tissue, inside the vein, inside the blood and write her name there, planted her own soul to Rei's and never would be any memories of her could be erased.

No wall, could prevent Minako, it was an absurd useless way; in the end Rei was sure she would surrendered sooner or later.

Grief on her old world of cage was a million time lesser intense as her heartbroken when she learned how much pain it caused her just by losing Minako.

When the maiko, running across the side of the lake; happily stretched her arms, untouched by her world demands, Rei had these numerous ideas for giving her lover so much of uncountable gift as her evident that she was deeply care.

Within minutes, she actually ran her own legs, approaching her dearest in those hopeful and steady steps.

It was like, thousands years ago before she was running like this… in this liberation.

Now her body moved, and she was actually laughing for no actual reason, she just felt… good, happy,, and therefore she laughed.. She laughed for her newfound jouyful world.

And when Minako welcomed her in an affectionate embrace as she collided their slender bodies together, and they spun around in a slow circle, close and tight, Rei knew she wanted to be with this woman, forever.

* * *

Author's note: It's been so long. I'm rusty now… sorry if the update disappoints you.

Please tell me some suggestion, flames's restricted,.


	10. kisses

**Author's note: **Here I present you the tenth chapter. Yes, I know there are grammar mistakes. pulled at her hair. Just humor me will ya? Read this chapter and enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Rei and Minako are owned by the genius Naoko Takeuchi sama.

To Balticbard, don't worry, I still need you.

* * *

**Kisses **

Despite her cold demeanor that often invoked misunderstanding between Rei and other people, Minako found so many 'unique' habits, which fortunately, could only being caught by her. The maiko herself, occasionally had to sealed her lips from laughing over her lover behavior; not that they were funny, rather they were unbearably endearing in her point of view, so much that she, the graceful maiko, often teasing her beloved to no end..

One of the example she could point out was on one particular event, the priestess of Hikawa Jinja was calculating the shrine expending, using her bamboo-made abacus with her left hand and a thin pen for writing on her right hand, Minako noticed the slight pout from the overly beautiful feature of her dearest; this was the way the priestess express her contemplation over everything, pout. It was the first time for her to see such a 'intriguing' expression, that Minako had to choked her own throat with an overheated tea to suppress the urge to scream 'kawaaaiiii' before she let herself caught by the mikos, who would surely asked her presence in their priestess very own private bedroom.

On another occasion, the raven-haired woman was browsing over the line of shops, which were neatly located at Potoncho. A thick brown coat was draped over those slender shoulders, suddenly the wind, which was blowing rather strong that day, blew the article to the ground, and it fell right to Minako's side. It was an unintentional meeting, although she was truly glad and grateful for the impromptu rendezvous, really, the blonde never planned to meeting the other woman there. However God decided otherwise, so there was she, happily picking the coat from the stony ground whose owner was already kneeling in front of her, meaning to retrieve the article by herself. Oh we have already known Minako years ago, of course that pretty blonde head of hers had already created a sly idea ever since she saw the woman she cherished walked by her direction. Cunningly offered the brown colored coat to those pair of hands whose owner was smiling tenderly at her, she stroked with a little bit hasty, at the same time teasingly, on the unprepared woman's exposed skin on her wrist in the way that was so provoking to the rav en haired. As instant as a heartbeat, a rosy color smeared the well sculptured cheeks. This was 'habit number two' or should she say, 'reaction number two", these were where her Rei would easily expressed an adorably cute expression through the icy mask of her. It was a pride for Minako that she was the only one who could intentionally or unintentionally made the other girl showed the rare blush to the world to see.

But her number one favorite had to be the one she firstly found out at Hakone. It had to be the one she yearned to see for more from the future. When the passion was set ablaze to the sky, when their eyes clouded with intense immense desires, when every curve of their slender frames were sweating, burning like a candle melted on fire, when the air was full of their strong scents, and when their hands twined tightly, almost possessively and would never let go until the very end; Rei would sealed those bright amethyst eyes, and bit her own crimson lower lip in a seemed never ending pleasure expression.

Those were evident, real. As she saw those by her own naked eyes, but there was this annoying little doubt, mingling on the back of her mind like a haunting ghost whispered death to a living human; Worry, anxiety of how Rei truly felt for her. It was not something to contemplate before. At first, she never took any consideration of the matter, but lately… lately… after a single declaration of Hasunuma arrival to Gion, and when the date of the doom arrival seemed closer and closer, Minako could not help but afraid.

Even when she had tried to shrug the nagging matter away by forcing her self to sleep or doing another work that might distract her, it would come to seize her rationality again.

And hundreds of question bleed them self from her foul mind, and soon she was overwhelmed by the questions in which she did not have the answers

She was suffering from paranoid.

She had, in every short private event they shared, said honestly from the deepest part of her loving heart, that she loved her dearest priestess so much.

The priestess never said it back.

_Rm_

Minako was truly a descendant of God in Rei's eyes. Whenever her shoulder went stiff, as petrified as an old statue of grave due to her burdened responsibility, the carefree maiko would bring back the joy with a blink of the eye. And she would merely smile to a simple joke the other uttered, or whatever she was doing in that case.

Despite the fact that she was indeed a brilliant singer, Rei could spent all her life listening to that tender voice of the maiko.

And Despite the fact that she was indeed an outstanding dancer, for any human existed in the world would be fascinated beyond words for her simple performance and a light sway of her body.

There was one fact that amused her so, in a good way, from her dearest maiko. It was the fact that Minako was an extremely sadistic teaser, and a cunning manipulator, and she often used it for taking advantage of her lover in every way.

This event was happened a week ago;

It was a wide grass field behind the shrine graveyard. Right at that season, the field was blanketed by white snow, disguised the green color by the pureness of never ending whiteness.

The graveyard was silent and calm as much as when the world was born; the gravestones, gray and dull of colors, shaped neatly as a little child who was wearing Buddhist clothes. Most of them were old, older than the eldest of Gion, and older than the Hikawa shrine it self. Some of them, however, were new; the smell of incense was common as the resting soul relatives often visited the grave for offering prayers. But at the time like this, when it was barely pass dawn, when the sun was not even full round yet, the priestess was there, seated formally on a plaited mat; a thick blanket made from the finest wool was safely tucked to her small figure; she was not moving a hair, concentrating on nothing excluding the morning meditation ritual. Everything was calm, and aside from her closed eyes she was fully aware of her surroundings, aware by the slightest noise, aware of the rising smear of orange as the mighty sun slowly revealed its light on the sky, and aware by the flapping sound her ravens wings made.

Until someone tackled her to the cold ground and the priestess found herself speechless for a good amount of time as her attacker was clinging to her like her life was depended on it.

"Rei, Rei, I miss you! I miss you!" Minako shook her head vigorously on her beloved's chest.

…..So much for sexual harassment.

A suppressed giggle emerged from Rei's throat while she was patting the other woman's shoulder lightly. "Enough Minako, I'm chocked." She said in an amused tone.

Minako sensed the other's body slightly shook, loving every moment of the vibrating that Rei's made on her lungs when she quietly laughed on the maiko's endearing behavior.

The attacker refused to let the slender frame go, instead she arranged her position so she was propped up on her elbows, gazing on the other angelic face served by the God before her.

The blonde maiko could be… so oblivious… of her surroundings sometimes, Rei thought. It was not her place to reject such an attention though, she was in a bliss of contentment at the very moment; Her hands were finding their way to hug the other's impossibly slim waist, marveling on how they measured perfectly fit to her arms, as if the God created it exclusively for the young priestess to hold.

And Minako, for a quite long minutes, begin to stroke her beloved's hair in intense affection; those bright baby blue eyes were delving inside Rei's soul, dipping further, and further, feeling all the hollow void, casting away all the sorrowful hatred, and shattering all the unbreakable walls she had built since the depart of her mother. And the light in her eyes were fascinatingly spellbinding to the fortunate priestess.

A shiver was recognized almost immediately, coursing through the maiko's body.

"Fool, you forgot your coat, did not you?" Rei asked, scolding the maiko who was visibly pouting as the raven haired woman gave a light smack between her eyes.

"Don't blame me! Blame yourself you unthankful woman! Because of you, I had to wake up earlier and I have not wear my hair like it was suppose to be." She showed her loose long blonde hair. "I had to run for a good while." She reached to her legs, took the scandalous thick getas from her delicate feet, and shoved them right in front of the priestess face who was now wearing an expression as if she could not get more amused than she ever was. "And I have to wear this too! Can you imagine running with this?" Minako began to form fake tears from the tip of her eyes.

"It is so difficult for us to meet each other and yet you…." Minako's voice trailed off as she sat upright, distancing herself to add the effect.

Thinking that she did not ask the other woman to run and considering to have her personal revenge from the teasing Minako had given to her, Rei was initially wanting to scold her beloved further; she wanted to tell her that was the same excuse from yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and aside from that, she was also concerned the maiko's health above her own, but this had to come to halt as she noticed the tear slide down the rosy cheek.

A terrible quilt washed over her whole body when she took the side of a crying maiko.

Draping the extra coat she brought for this expected forgetful event, and adding the blanket to the both of their bodies in addition to evade illness from the cold, Rei enveloped the crying woman to her side.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I should not have done that." She carefully placed Minako's head to her shoulder, carefully stroking the velvet like hair she loved so much to touch. How could she make the most person she cherished in the world cry? She was not proud of her self and she determined to change that, all for her dearest maiko, and only for her. Of course Minako was in a hurry to meet her, she was probably so excited to see her, how could she be so dense. Forgetfulness is one of the human's natures; she should not be so harsh, especially to this particular angel in her arms.

Unknown to the guilty woman, Minako was silently giggling behind her back; Misinterpreting the shook of the maiko's body, Rei hold her tighter and kissed the side of her face, stating her apologize over and over again to the other woman's ear tenderly.

"I will do anything that my lady desire." She declared, burying her self in Minako's pleasantly fragrant hair. "Please Mina, forgive me."

It was a sweet statement, even sugar would taste bitter if it had to be compared by the small declaration; the Kyoto dialect that was flowing from the other woman's voice was enough to make the cunning maiko was almost tempted to give in to those words.

Well, almost…..

"……Anything…..?"

Rei nodded, pulling away just for enough distance to see the other woman's lovely face.

Those teary eyes were gleaming, so perfectly gorgeous and breathtaking like a cloudless blue sky; they were endless. Nothing would forbade Rei to explore the depth of those orbs, and she was more than willing to know what was inside that pretty mind her dearest possessed; but now the only question was..had she forgiven her?

"I want a kiss." A barely audible whisper filtrated Rei's ear, a glint on her eyes and a faint smile from those full lips were creating a devastating impact on the unprepared woman. Oh how the priestess felt her throat went dry and how she felt her pulse quicken by such a simple statement.

With her thumb, she cast away some stray tears from the face, wishing she had not done any disrespectful thing that could upset her dearest, wishing the tears were not there.

Smiling back to the angelic woman in front of her, she leaned her self closer, intending to grant the other woman's wish….., only to be stopped by a warm palm that was covering her lips.

A swell of confusion emerged immediately to Rei's feature, but before she could form her confusion into sentence, Minako had already answered her.

"I changed my mind."

Embarrassed, but then decided to bite back her suddenly rising temper, Rei exhaled slowly. Instead, she took the delicate hand and rested her cheek against it, partly to calm her thinning patience.

"What is it then that my Mina desire?" She asked once again. The tone was not wavered by her short patience, instead it grew more tender and caring. Rei meant the promise she vowed when she said she wanted to grant the other woman's wish. She was no fool to betray her own words, nor did she wish to see the tears stained her beloved.

Cupping Rei's cheeks with the both of her hands, Minako acknowledged the uprising temperature from Rei's skin. 'A blush… ' she thought. 'How cute!'

"Ten kisses." She answered and cleared her throat afterwards, before stating the exact words in a more firm tone. "Ten kisses." For emphasis, she gave her best puppy eyes plea and titled her head. A "please..?" came later from the maiko.

'Adorable' barely even fit for such an endearing expression that Minako wore .

Rei blushed as red as the dancing tongue of fire would be, her gaze fell to the pattern of the blanket, found it oddly interesting.

A slightly shy nod came afterwards from the priestess.

They exchanged a smile.

Minako pulled Rei closer slowly, savoring every bit of Rei's devastating beauty, which was closing up every second their face went nearer.

And then Rei closed her eyes.

A chaste kiss was done as their lips met in a very brief reunion.

And when Rei opened her eyes, dissatisfied with the first kiss, she saw Minako was silently crying. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Rei choked a question, it was no more than a whisper, yet the fact that there was sadness filling her voice as she asked her dearest maiko made the question sounded harsher. She was certain that whatever that was bothering her lover was her doing. A terrible aching wound reappeared from her heart. Hundreds questions spilled to her brain, flooded every inch of it as she remained silent, afraid of hurting her lover again. How confusing, how sick this feeling that she was shaking in ache.

"Nothing." Minako shook her head, reassuring her lover to calm down, and once again stating the word when Rei questioned her again.

The Maiko just shook her head once again, tightening her grip on Rei's jaw, heartbreakingly brushed the raven locks from the other woman's shoulder. "Kiss me, please, just.. kiss me."

It was a desperate request for the raven-haired woman's ear; she would be damned if she refused such a request. She would give anything that she own for the happiness of her beloved, but what a failure she was to make her cry like this?

Leaning closer, she kissed Minako for the second time that morning; it was merely an innocent kiss, a sweet and long, yet remained innocent as the first snowfall.

She pulled back as gentle as she could, wanting to see if the kiss could cease the rain of tears.

To Rei dismay it did not.

So the third kiss was given, it lingered a little bit longer than the second kiss; she could taste the salt from the other woman's tears, and it pained her greatly to the point that she had to calm her self down, therefore, she broke the kiss regretfully.

She inhaled audibly, staring straight upwards to see the sky, trying her best not to shed any tear. Right now she had to be strong, when Minako was falling she had to be there to catch her, she could not be fall too.

The fourth kiss was bolder, but yet pass the border of innocence; this time Rei took better control than the first three kisses. A familiar tingling sensation was starting to spread right from the tip of her lips to her whole damned body. The tears were still there, the saltiness still tasted, until it became unbearable, Rei ceased the kiss.

And when she opened her eyes, Minako eyelids were still closed. But the frown was long gone, and a content expression was replacing it.

Feeling a drip of hope, Rei titled her head to give the fifth kiss. She held her need, scolding herself for thinking to satisfy her own crave. This particular kiss, was when the maiko became responsive to her. It was barely recognized, but Rei was sure she was not mistaken.

The maiko was smiling into the other's lips, pulling back first after adding a gentle pressure to the priestess's.

A wave of relief showered the raven haired woman's whole senses that she was too, smiling, and leaned in again; it lingered dangerously on the edge, Minako teetered at the very end of her own control, her mind reeled like it possessed it own mind, ordering her to deepened the kiss, reminding her frequently that she was kissed by her beloved, these were Rei's lips that hovered on hers, this was Rei's ragged breath, Rei's body heat, Rei's hands, Rei, Rei, Rei; it felt wonderfully breathtaking that Minako was forced to pulled away to avoid suffocation.

After the sixth kiss ended, Reaching for the other's fragile shoulder, she took the moment to scrutiny her dearest; how she preferred to see her golden like hair down like this, how she loved the smile gracing Minako's curvy lips, and how her unblemished skin mockingly taunted Rei to touched it.

For many times since this morning, Rei once again, gave a gentle swift to cast those tears, carefully she stroked under Minako's eyes by using her thumbs. Eventually she lost her self control and ended up kissing Minako for the seventh time

This time there were gentle nibbles along the kiss, this time it was not as innocent as the previous kisses. There was need, and it tasted so strongly by the faintest movement, by the body language, and by the way Rei's hands had found themselves their places at Minako's slender waist, grabbing a little more possessively by seconds.

Rei disliked the nagging fact that she needed air and disliked the fact that Minako had pulled away precisely the same time when she though about it.

The disappointment was not shown, instead her trained manner told her to wait patiently. So she obeyed like a dutiful child waiting for her reward to come.

For her satisfaction, it did come sooner than she was expecting. The maiko pressed the corner of their lips together, before Rei took the upper hand and claimed what was offered. In oblivion, they did not recognize the blanket had slide down, did not notice how Rei ended up being pinned down on the plaited mat, until the raven haired woman flinched by the sudden coldness which violently stung her hand when Minako twined their hand together in lovely embrace and tried to stilled her movement.

A giggle burst out and "I'm sorry." was coming much later from Minako. But everything that she had intended to say for more had to be postponed because Rei had reattached their lips.

It was wondrous, it was even more aggressive yet tender, it was full of sincerity, it was mind-blowing, it was _anything_ but ordinary.

It was as if the color had drained and focused only in one person, only on Minako; her hands were sweating, her pulse were quicken, and she could only _feel_…. Could only _sense_….

Everything that had the beginning must had its end, thus, the kiss ceased in reluctance.

Rei had a hard time to open her eyes, they felt heavier that they were ever before.

But when she opened her eyes and granted by the look that Minako gave to her, Rei decided it was meaningless to do anything else but gazing at the heavy lidded eyes, the crimson lips that were still full of recent passion, the trembling chin, the steady breath, the slightly messed hair……..

Soon they were kissing, again, the tenth time that blessed morning. The sun shone warmly above, the air of Gion was fresher than any part of Kyoto, and these women were lost inside their own private world,

Was this heaven?

It felt so good.

It felt so wonderfully right.

It felt like flying…in never ending freedom

Her chest roared in triumph over the pleasure.

Her blood rushed inside the vein violently.

She was melting…. melting over the unexplainable softness that was pressing her lips.

Everything else blurred.

And only her that came in focus…. Strong…sharp… in her mind.

They were drunk inside the world love, grateful for the never ending mercy that the God gave to them, savoring the soul fulfillment to the fullest, seeking for more, demanding for more, and finally contented inside the uncountable layer of bliss.

Regretfully partying, the both of the woman did not bother to open their eyes.

"Anything else?" came the priestess question in a breathy whisper after the kiss was ended.

There was a silence, before Minako voice, hesitantly pierced through the peaceful wall that Rei had created.

"I want… I want us to be together.. like this, forever." Minako answered, snuggling closer to the woman underneath her, "I want.. to have not to worry for other stupid people opinions.." It was a bit louder and Rei was starting to worry over her beloved. "I don't want to be Okaa san's puppet anymore, I don't want.. I don't want.."

"I will find a way for us." Rei said with determination, cooingly shushing her beloved, her eyes shone in confidence. _what ever way she had to through she would surely to finish it, and she would take her beloved from this tormented cage_

It was a promise.

Minako knew it was impossible, but she oddly believed in it, and she held the vow dearly in her heart.

Minako made an approval noise and nuzzled against Rei's neck before closing her eyes.

"Is there anything else?" Rei asked kindly, putting aside the thought that she was spoiling her lover.

"I want a new kimono.."

………………..A manipulating woman was all to describe Minako.

rm

After the war of Manchuria the condition of Japan was decreasing gradually. For supporting the military needs, the food supply was taken from the citizen. Gion was included however due to the relation it had conduct for many of people that had high statues, the place was unharmed, though there were several strict rules added, but everything remained like the usual day.

The living room in the okiya was filled with a song from the small radio. Okaa san was calculating the expenses for this month that afternoon. Her eyes were red, she was distressed; these few month there had been rumor that Gion was going to be closed down.

Hanami was sitting in seiza position, sipping her tea gracefully while listening intently to the radio.

Minako was on the terrace, practicing her fingers on her shamisen like usual. She could hear the faint radio halted the song suddenly. Still plucking, she listened to the speaker for a brief moment.

Some military was sent home,

Today…

The cause was unrevealed, but that was not the one that bothering the stunned maiko.

No, it was the possibility that Kakyou Hasunuma was going to come home, to Gion, to Rei.

To _her_ Rei.

No one could ever describe how Minako felt that afternoon. A rude clatter sprang over the whole okiya, indicating that something was broken.

Yuuko, the young servant leaped from her bed after she was awakened by a poke on her arms, she hastily helped the other servants in the okiya to search the source of the sound.

The paper door to the terrace was opened, and revealed nothing but a broken shamisen split into two on the garden rock.

rm

All his of colleagues were ordered to take their leave from their base. And he was included in this small order from the capital. So there he was, with a black umbrella in his right hand, and a travel bag on his left hand, walking in a steady gait towards the shrine.

A smile on his lips.

A twinkle in his eyes.

He was coming home, for his beloved fiancé. He was coming home, to see her, and surely after that, he would proudly defend the place of her beloved, departing to a war.

Rei would proud.

He was full of anticipation; for so many times she checked over his travel bag, searching for that particular red box where his present for the woman she loved safely rested.

Would she like it?

He did not fancy the smell of his uniform, the dust-covered steam made a quite disturbing smell. He did not like the way his collar made it a little trouble breathing. He wished he could arranged his looks before meeting the priestess but his impatience got the better of him.

With wide steps, a little bouncy, he easily jumped over the steps.

How would Rei welcome him?

Would she smile?

Even the rain could not stop his singing soul, today he was going to meet his dearest fiancé, and thus, nothing could ruin the day.

Does she eat right? He frowned, lately the government was too strict and setting a new law of food supply. But that thought was put aside as he saw the ravens above.

They were Rei's pets. _His_ Rei's pets.

He never asked her about Rei fondness on vowl, to him they did not even attracting. It was odd, the raven were deliberately drenched their bodies wet, there was not suppose to be bird, let alone raven flying in pouring time like this…

Was something happened?

Rm

Above, the angels must had cried their tears out from the holy heaven above for the heavy rain was pouring to the land of Gion in that particular winter day.

The shrine had to be closed down due to the heavy rain. The radio informed about a bad weather and therefore she was standing with worried expression plastered on her face when she told the young mikos to go back to their rooms, closed the doors and windows, and not to come outside.

She was checking the front hall, when a rustled sound, which certainly different from the sound of the rain, was heard.

Surprised and beyond believe of what she saw, the priestess eyes widened when a maiko appeared behind her.

She was uncoated.

Every inch of her dark blue kimono was drenched.

Her hairpin did not successful to prevent stray locks from falling, making her looked wild.

Rei hastily jumped to the other woman, offering her umbrella but was declined by the maiko.

"Where is……..?" she halted… ashamed.. Hasunuma was not there.

"Pardon?"

Minako scoffed, letting out a mournful growl in unladylike manner.

"It was so fool of me." Minako murmured to herself, hands on her face. She did not understand the sudden need for being near to the other woman. For a fleeting, terrible moment, she thought that she would never Rei again.

She thought if Hasunuma come, their relationship would never be the same again. She was afraid that Hasunuma would take Rei, that Rei would be gone forever from her life. She was being far too paranoid.

By the time she uncovered her face, Rei was already beside her. Her brows curled, she was worried; her amethyst eyes displayed anxiety as well as her gestures, she was indicating as if she wanted to hug the other woman but at the same time holding herself. The place was too risky for the both of them to exhibit any public affection.

But then, she decided to ignore all the taboo; her hands reached to engulf the other woman with all effort she could to make Minako felt the warmth of her body heat, shielding the woman she worshiped from any harm the rain caused.

"Please Minako. Don't bring illness to your self, you are more than permitted to stand under my umbrella." She said tenderly to the teary faced woman.

How sadness had caused the usual carefree face dropped into shattered pieces of nothingness. There was something that certainly bothering Minako and she failed to see that. Rei was upset with her idiotism, due to her stupid carelessness on her dense awareness of her surroundings. She had caused the dearest person in her whole life suffered. It was a shame for the priestess; even now she did not know what caused her beloved to looked this defeated.

Minako shifted, somewhat uncomfortable yet grateful beyond her dreams that she could hold the other closely to her heart, in her arms, breathed in the familiar fragrance she loved so much, felt Rei's bosom rose and fell in calm breathing, hearing the unbearably shooting words her lover uttered, and she would not want to let go, she could not, she just could not, her hands were clutching Rei's kimono tightly; surely she made the article crumbled under her hands.

Rei was slightly taller due to her geta height, and the other had to glance up to see what might Rei was expressing on her lovely face. As usual, the lips graced by the thin cold line, her oval face was pale as a snow princess might have, but her eyes, her amethyst eyes were conveying thousands of feelings as if every droplets of rain picturing each of those feelings.

Oh how the shorter woman savor the feeling when she felt her cheeks stained by redness as she was caught stealing a glance to the those intense amethyst eyes. It was a wonder, how Rei could mesmerize her without any flattery words needed to spill from those lips she possessed.

Gently, with her finger, Rei traced the soft curve of Minako's lips; they were softer than the young priestess could ever remember; if these tantalizing lips should be compared by the softness of a cotton-made bed, the bed maker would suffer from embarrassment for the rest of his life for the tenderness of the maiko's lips were not match able by anything in the world. Aside from that, the lips were warmer than the morning sun could be, that she felt her thumb burned by a simple kiss that Minako gave to the sinful touch.

Minako reached the delicate hand, holding it dearly with both of her own; she could smell the perfume which the other wore that day; probably the priestess applied some on her wrist this morning; it was as intoxicating as her natural scent were; sweet, but at the same time strong. It was understandable for the maiko that she could not help to land small kisses to those slender fingers, each kiss was lingering, each kiss represented her feelings, she was trying to express how much she cared, how much she loved the other woman, how much she missed her, how badly she was longing for her love, for Rei's love.

A coat was spread, covering the both of the women shoulders from the pouring rain. Minako noticed, it was her lover's; the priestess was trying to shelter the dearest person from a foreseen sickness. It was so kind of her, so thoughtful and gentle; Minako would not want anything to substitute the precious feelings that grew inside her for anything in the world. Even if the emperor himself offered all of his wealth, begged on his knees, and kissed her feet she would not even glance at him, for all the happiness in the world was sourced only from the beloved young priestess stood before her, smiling a comforting smile only for Minako's eyes to see.

"Are you cold?" Rei asked, leaning just a little bit for her voice to reach the other woman's ear.

A slight shy nod was enough for the raven haired to tighten her embrace. A blush crept noticeably by Minako on Rei's well sculptured cheeks, it was so unlike Rei to show any affection, unless she forced her or tricked her, she was always discreet and well mannered, in public or private. It must had taken quite a bravery to make her beloved did such a thing. Not that she would complain though, if she could, she would prefer to die this way.

Rei touched their foreheads together, seemed oblivious to where they were standing or how the rain rammed sadistically to their umbrella. Rei's forehead was warm despite the wetness of the other's forehead, her nose gently nuzzled against Minako's, and they breathed the very same air for a couple sweet seconds; a long, yet at the same time short seconds until a pair of lips, which tasted so sweet as if the honey which the heaven produced, poured to the priestess lips and transferred to the maiko's.

Minako watched Rei's eyes fluttered shut slowly; her eyelashes grazed her cheek softly in the process, sending torrents of jolt on her spine.

Consumed in the innocent kiss they shared, somehow, the maiko resisted to close her eyes. She gazed to the neatly composed features before her, gazed to the serene expression the other showed to Minako. All she could think was how beautiful this woman was, and how the God above had being so merciful for creating this one particular angel to the world, and being thankful to no end that she was actually fell in love with her.

Finally, hesitantly, partly still wanting to witness the beauty and partly wanting to savor the kiss, Minako's eyelids fluttered shut as well.

Her agony withered into contentment as the lingering kiss lasted more than a few minutes…..and more…

Until eventually, they had to break the kiss, one kiss that actually hold thousands of unuttered words; fear, longing, yearning, desire, quilt, and many more words she would not be able to spill. As soon as it was ended, Minako could not help but yearned for more. Her lips were already cold, missing the other pair of lips for another rendezvous.

Not wanting to be greedy, she chose to lean the side of her face to her most cherished person's chest, delighted by the erratic sounds of steady heartbeats. They strangely sounded similarly to a beautiful harmony.

"Now would this lovely lady share what might had been bothering her?" The taller woman asked.

Minako shifted once again, she did not bother to answer the question and just settled her self for some more comfortable cuddling to satisfy her foul mood; some of her parts enjoyed the attention the other gave to her. Perhaps she should cry more often to make Rei initiated some move to her.

"Does Minako, probably, has taken me as a boredom?"

That was enough to jar her up, she loosened her hold abruptly, not enough to let go but enough for her to glare at Rei's lovely face. She pouted and frowned heavily before stating a firm "Iya' (no)" straightly to the raven-haired woman.

She was rewarded by a playful tap on her nose..

"Then why such a grim face?" Rei asked once more, tucked a few wild strands behind the maiko's ear.

Minako averted her face, once again snuggled closer to the other's neck. She seldom spoiled her self, but she would not miss a beat of a change whenever Rei showed a sign that she was allowed to be as spoil as a rich brat could be, and she would be just that in this very precious moment.

"You never…"

"Yes, Minako..?"

"You never said you love me." It was mainly true, the main reason she was having this paranoid was because her insecurity over Rei unstated love.

A blink, and another; then a smile of fondness, continued by a lift on Minako's chin, and she was gazing right through her priestess eyes, the brilliantly enchanting amethyst eyes.

"I love you." It was true. It was sincere. Rei had declared it.

And all of this beautiful scene, the very particular scene when Minako felt she had found a new light on her life, the scene when Rei stated her love, when the day was romantically set for only this, was witnessed by Hasunuma.

TBC

* * *

Author's note: Please, point out all the mistakes I've done. Don't forget to leave suggestion. and I kindly ask you to not flaming me.

thank you for all the loyal reader of in kimono.

For all the reviewer I give you all my thanks. You are the reason why I wrote this piece.


End file.
